


Fate/HolyCry

by yanechray



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners, Nasuverse - Fandom, Tsukihime
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanechray/pseuds/yanechray
Summary: 1888, 20 ans après la seconde guerre du Graal, ce dernier réapparaît à Londres ! Nul ne sait quelles en sont les raisons, nul ne sait quelles en seront les conséquences. Une chose est sûre, la troisième grande guerre a commencé et les 3 grandes familles sont déjà prêtes au combat. Clarke, un inspecteur de police se retrouve embarqué malgré lui dans ce rituel sanglant.





	1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Le manoir était un peu excentré de la capitale, ni tout à fait en ville, ni tout à fait en banlieue. Banal sous un certain angle, mais néanmoins raffiné, il reflétait de manière discrète le caractère noble de ses occupants. Et très prochainement de ses hôtes.

Hideaki Tohsaka ne le vit pourtant pas depuis le carrosse qui le menait à sa destination. Un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, il jouait d'une main avec un coin de page. Il regardait d'un œil vide le sol défiler au travers de la fenêtre, le front collé à la vitre. Le trajet depuis le Japon avait été long et épuisant.

Le soubresaut du carrosse s'arrêta, le réveillant de sa somnolence.

Le jeune homme soupira, réalisant qu'il venait d'abîmer l'un des plus précieux héritages Tohsaka en en cornant les pages. Le cocher ouvrit la portière, laissant ainsi Hideaki Tohsaka admirer pour la première fois le manoir Edelfelt, entouré d'un gigantesque dôme translucide, brillant d'une faible lueur bleue. Une canne à la main, un sac en bandoulière, il rangea son livre en montant les marches menant à l'entrée de la demeure. Il se sentit légèrement bête devant les gigantesques portes lui faisant face. Il leva une main hésitante, s'apprêtant à faire sonner la clochette de l'accueil, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement. Le personnel du manoir sembla surgir de nulle part. Deux jeunes femmes vêtues de leur tenue de service saluèrent leur invité, tandis qu'une troisième l'invita à entrer et à se débarrasser de ses affaires. Un domestique vint récupérer les bagages auprès du cocher pour repartir dans une toute autre direction.

Tohsaka n'eut pas le temps de réagir à cette surprenante activité qu'une voix l'interpelle :

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Hideaki, votre voyage a dû être terriblement éprouvant.

Descendant l'escalier central, Mary Edelfelt sourit de ravissement. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu depuis des années, Mary avait gardé ses longues anglaises blondes et portait comme à son habitude une robe dentelée bleue.

Hideaki semblait terriblement soulagé de la voir, comme si sa simple présence prouvait qu'il était arrivé à destination.

\- Bonsoir Mary, quel plaisir de vous voir si rayonnante, la maison Edelfelt ne peut que s'enorgueillir de la maîtresse que vous faites. Je vous remercie de l'hospitalité dont vous me faites part.

Avec un demi-sourire, Tohsaka accompagna ses mots d'une révérence maladroite, tentant de garder bonne figure devant son hôte malgré sa fatigue.

\- Inutile de vous épancher en longues et interminables politesses. Nous sommes ici pour vous épauler dans vos affaires et les Edelfelt vous apporteront tout le soutien nécessaire au nom de l'alliance qui unit nos deux familles. Mais quelque chose me dit que tout cela attendra demain. Peut-être souhaiteriez-vous dîner, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez simplement prendre un thé ou une tisane dans le salon. Mon mari ne rentrera qu'à –

\- Je vous remercie Mary, mais je dois commencer dès maintenant les préparatifs. Le reste peut attendre je vous assure.

Mary s'offusqua :

\- Attendre ? Mais vous n'aurez jamais le temps de dîner ! Ça aussi vous comptez le reporter à demain ?

Tohsaka ne voulait pas vexer son hôte et réalisa que son attitude était quelque peu impolie.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous contrarier, mais –

\- Pas de mais !

Mary se retourna vers l'une de ses suivantes.

\- Anna, vous montrerez à Monsieur Tohsaka ses appartements, et vous Hideaki, le dîner est à 20h30, et vous avez tout intérêt à y être présent !

\- 20h 30 mais –, tenta-t-il de dire en tirant sa montre de sa poche.

Mary claqua la porte de ce qui semblait être le salon sans qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase. Il soupira d'exaspération devant la tournure que venait de prendre la conversation. Il ouvrit d'un geste la montre à gousset qu'il avait en main et haussa un sourcil de perplexité.

Il vit la suivante Anna qui l'attendait aux bas des escaliers.

\- Si Monsieur désire me suivre, ses appartements se situent au deuxième étage.

Sans attendre de réponse elle commença à monter. Il lui emboîta le pas montre en main, et l'interrogea :

\- Simple question Anna, je crois ne pas avoir changé l'heure de ma montre. Vous savez, je n'ai pas pris le temps de la régler depuis mon passage à la frontière italienne. Combien y a-t-il d'heures d'écart entre l'Italie et l'Angleterre ? Une ? Ou peut-être deux ? D'avance ou de retard ?

\- Il est 18h40 Monsieur.

La servante lui répondit sans même se retourner. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de déblatérer ainsi sur le décalage horaire au lieu de simplement demander l'heure ? Il prit le temps de régler correctement sa montre et la ferma en réalisant qu'Anna l'attendait au milieu du dernier couloir de l'aile gauche du manoir.

Anna ouvrit la porte en merisier située à sa gauche.

\- Les appartements de Monsieur disposent des effets de bain nécessaires accolés à la chambre qui se situe derrière la porte de droite. Vos bagages ont été placés sur votre bureau dans la salle attenante à votre gauche. Madame a bien précisé que celle-ci devait être spacieuse et aérée. La fenêtre vous donne une vue sur la cour située devant le manoir. La clochette située à droite de votre lit permet d'appeler le personnel en cas de besoin. Nous sommes à votre entière disposition.

Ponctuant sa phrase d'une révérence, Anna laissa finalement l'entrée libre à Tohsaka. Ce dernier s'avança, posant négligemment sur le canapé du petit salon son manteau et autres effets encombrants.

Réalisant qu'Anna se tenait toujours sur le seuil de la porte, Tohsaka se tourna vers elle, lui adressant un regard épuisé et interrogateur.

\- Monsieur a-t-il encore besoin de mes services ?

\- Ce sera tout merci.

Tohsaka regarda la porte se refermer pour s'entrouvrir juste après, laissant uniquement passer le son de la voix de la suivante :

\- Et si Monsieur n'a pas confiance en l'heure de sa propre montre il peut se fier à celle de l'horloge accolée à la cheminée, je puis vous assurer qu'elle n'a souffert d'aucun décalage horaire depuis feu Sir Geralt Edelfelt.

La porte se claqua et seul le bruit étouffé d'un petit rire et de pas précipités vinrent clore cette étrange entrevue. Même une simple servante se moquait de lui. Il lui tardait de reprendre des forces. Il lui tardait surtout d'avoir enfin son propre servant. Et au diable les injonctions de Mary, il allait tout de suite commencer les préparatifs.

Tohsaka sourit. Dans quelques heures, il serait le Master de Saber.

x

* * *

x

Whitechapel était un quartier déjà peu fréquentable, même pour les plus démunis. Dès que le soleil déclinait, les rues devenaient rapidement lugubres et la réputation du quartier n'était plus à refaire. Les quelques gamins des rues qui s'y baladaient encore étaient soit assez dégourdis pour survivre, soit le prochain sujet des fait divers du Times le lendemain matin.

À l'entrée de l'église du quartier, pourtant condamnée, une unité de Scotland Yard avait été dépêchée d'urgence suite aux récentes investigations des exorcistes, envoyés par l'Eglise dans le quartier. L'affaire avait ensuite été déléguée à l'inspecteur Clarke malgré l'heure tardive.

Ce dernier était resté en dehors de l'église, interrogeant les employés du cimetière attenant. Prenant ensuite le chemin pour rejoindre les agents de police à l'intérieur, deux d'entre eux sortirent faire leur rapport de l'état des lieux.

\- Nous venons de finir la perquisition des lieux inspecteur Clarke, rien à signaler, commença l'agent Walter. L'Eglise est aussi délabrée et vide que d'habitude.

\- Il faut dire qu'à cette période de l'année il y fait encore plus froid que dehors, rajouta l'agent Simpson.

\- Même un démuni n'oserait pas forcer l'entrée pour s'abriter dans une bâtisse aussi accueillante qu'une chambre froide, renchérit le premier agent sous son casque trop large.

\- Preuve en est que la plupart préfèrent encore le froid des pavés à un endroit pareil…

Un regard noir de leur supérieur les fit taire :

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

Si l'inspecteur Clarke était connu pour la rigueur de ses enquêtes et de ses expertises, il l'était également pour celle de ses horaires. Autant dire que les heures supplémentaires imprévues le mettaient d'une humeur de chien, et ce, souvent aux dépens de ses effectifs.

Les deux agents s'entre-regardèrent, cherchant un soutien inexistant dans le regard de l'autre. D'un même geste, ils osèrent un regard interrogateur vers leur supérieur, faisant Clarke soupirer d'exaspération.

\- Très bien, reprenons tout à zéro. Le commissariat de Scotland Yard a reçu aujourd'hui trois plaintes. Respectivement pour vandalisme, satanisme et enfin activité anormale dans un lieu condamné. La première a été émise ce matin et l'enquête a mené à la cour devant l'hôtel des prostituées, qui était remplie de signes de nature magique. Il s'est avéré que trois rues plus loin, des signes similaires ont été retrouvés, d'où la deuxième plainte. Une brigade d'exorcistes a fait son enquête sur les lieux… Simpson je perds mon temps pour vous, faites-moi au moins le plaisir de faire semblant d'écouter !

\- Pardon Monsieur !

Sur ces paroles l'agent Simpson rangea précipitamment sa montre, tandis que son collègue se retenait de rire.

\- Moi aussi je rêve que cette journée se finisse agent Simpson… reprit-il en se frottant l'arête du nez. Comme si l'affaire des enlèvements d'enfants ne me prenait pas assez la tête ces derniers temps… Quoi qu'il en soit, l'un des employés du cimetière a vu d'étranges lumières, d'origine non naturelle, filtrer au travers des vitraux de l'église, alors qu'il creusait une tombe à côté. Les exorcistes ont forcé l'entrée de l'église et répertorié ce qui semblerait être des cercles d'invocation non conventionnels. Et lors de l'enquête, des bruits de pas ont été perçus. Or, vous connaissez le courage légendaire de nos très chers collègues de la sainte Eglise catholique…

\- Bande de froussards, souffla Walter.

\- Exactement, d'où notre présence ici. Comme d'habitude, c'est toujours à nous que revient le privilège de pallier l'incompétence de nos bons amis.

Tirant un pan de son manteau, l'inspecteur sortit d'une poche intérieure un carnet d'où dépassaient quelques documents pliés en quatre. Il s'empara de ce dernier et en montra le contenu aux agents de police.

\- Voici le rapport des exorcistes.

Les deux agents s'emparèrent des feuillets et se les partagèrent. Tous deux froncèrent les sourcils en en lisant le contenu.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que cela peut nous apporter, grimaça l'un d'entre eux.

\- Bien que contenant tout un charabia hypothétique sur l'utilité des signes magiques trouvés, ces documents contiennent des reproductions fidèles des marques que nous cherchons ainsi que diverses indications descriptives. Dimensions, lieux, nombres... Et gardez en tête que la seule conclusion qu'il faut retenir de tout ça c'est que nous avons affaire à des actes de nécromancie.

Les agents Walter et Simpson déglutirent, le premier s'engagea :

\- Nous comprenons très bien l'importance de l'affaire Monsieur. Cependant, nous pouvons vous assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de ces marques lors de notre inspection.

\- Mais les autres auront peut-être trouvé quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure, renchérit l'agent Simpson en pointant du pouce l'entrée de l'église.

\- Bien, faites suivre l'information aux autres alors.

Clarke passa entre ses deux hommes et entreprit d'entrer dans l'église. Il ouvrit un battant qui grinça douloureusement pour les oreilles de tous les officiers de police présents à l'intérieur. Répercutée dans l'immense bâtisse de pierre aussi haute que vide, la résonance rendait le lieu terriblement lugubre.

L'église était sans vie. Tout à fait normal puisqu'elle avait été abandonnée et condamnée depuis des années. La nef était vidée de ses sièges, seuls deux bancs en bois restaient devant les marches menant à l'autel sacré. Les bas-côtés étaient vides et les vitraux tellement poussiéreux que la lumière y filtrait à peine. L'ensemble donnait un décor grisâtre comme les pierres qui composaient le bâtiment, uniquement éclairé par quelques bougies.

D'ailleurs une montagne de cierges trônait à côté du bénitier de l'entrée sur la droite, dans une grande caisse. Il faisait effectivement très sombre, mais de là à s'équiper d'une caisse entière de cierges…

\- Dites-moi, c'était vraiment nécessaire aux exorcistes tous ces cierges ? interrogea-t-il au premier agent venu.

\- Non monsieur, je suis le premier à être arrivé sur les lieux, et en prenant le relais auprès des exorcistes j'ai aussi trouvé étrange qu'ils en aient eu besoin d'autant. Apparemment ce stock ne leur appartenait pas et était déjà sur les lieux à leur arrivée. Avec cette pénombre, ces cierges sont tout de même les bienvenues.

Clarke s'empara de l'un d'entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas poussiéreux. Quelqu'un les avait disposés là il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et ils semblaient dégager… une odeur. Quelque chose d'indescriptible, mais suffisamment désagréable pour lui chatouiller les narines. Il tendit la mèche du cierge vers celle de l'un de ses collègues. Puis, il entreprit de faire lui-même un tour des lieux.

À première vue c'était une église gothique avec une architecture conventionnelle : en forme de croix, avec des loges privées situées derrière le chœur, et un étage pour l'orgue. Il repéra d'ailleurs l'escalier près de l'entrée et le grimpa. Prendre de la hauteur aurait pu l'aider à réfléchir.

Effectivement, depuis l'étage il avait une vue parfaite sur la partie centrale de l'église.

En hauteur, même les alcôves qui ornaient les piliers étaient vides de leurs habituelles décorations : statuettes de saints, de papes ou autres.

L'odeur s'incrusta à nouveau dans ses narines. Et cette fois, cela ne venait pas du cierge, c'était une certitude que lui-même ne saurait expliquer. Et quoi qu'en était l'origine, c'était relativement proche.

En se retournant, il faisait face à la rosace bleutée par les quelques rayons de la nuit, qui avait certainement été très belle de jour à une époque. À côté, les tuyaux de l'orgue dépassaient d'un grand drap. Il tira dessus d'un geste vif et s'étouffa en inspirant les particules aériennes qui s'en dégagèrent.

\- Satanée poussière…

Clarke écarquilla les yeux en voyant des feuilles s'envoler en même temps que la poussière. Il en attrapa quelques-unes, hurlant aux officiers en contrebas de ramasser celles s'étant envolés par-dessus la rambarde. Puis, jetant un œil à sa prise, il réalisa qu'il tenait les croquis ayant servi à produire les fameux dessins nécromantiques. Il fronça le nez et rapprocha l'une des feuilles de son visage.

L'air était désormais embaumé de ce même effluve qui imprégnait les cierges, et qui suintait de l'amas de feuilles qu'il venait de découvrir.

Il reprit ses propres notes concernant le rapport des exorcistes. Aucune erreur possible. Le cercle, d'après le rapport faisait près de quatre mètres de diamètre. En prenant de la hauteur, et donc du recul, le nécromancien avait pu faire ses calculs et vérifier l'état de son travail.

À décrire vulgairement, les dessins représentaient tous une sorte de pentacle, bardé d'un ou deux cercles autour, avec quelques autres détails sûrement significatifs pour un magicien. Mais aux yeux d'un humble inspecteur, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça ne faisait pas de Clarke un imbécile pour autant. L'individu dont ils suivaient la trace cherchait à faire une invocation. Et pas n'importe comment, de nombreuses conditions devaient être réunies. Et le choix du lieu d'invocation semblait avoir son importance.

Le nécromancien avait déjà fait des essais dans trois lieux très différents, qui n'avaient qu'un seul point commun : leur situation géographique à savoir Whitechapel.

Les lieux n'avaient pas été choisis pour leur fréquentation, puisque dessiner des cercles d'invocation en pleine rue, et ce de jour, n'était pas particulièrement discret. Faire ce genre de chose dans un quartier aussi mal famé pourrait être intelligent si le taux de criminalité ne l'avait pas rendu aussi surveillé qu'un pénitencier. Et si finalement, aucun raisonnement rationnel ne permettait de résoudre ce mystère, c'est qu'il fallait raisonner en magicien.

Et c'était là tout le problème.

Quelque chose, liée à l'invocation, avait amené le nécromancien à choisir ces lieux. Apparemment sans succès.

Clarke s'appuya sur la rambarde : trois choses s'éclaircissèrent à ses yeux.

Tout d'abord, l'individu cherchait le lieu idéal à tâtons. Les traces retrouvées dans la journée étaient proches et le parcours de l'individu semblait assez linéaire si l'on regardait une carte. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et où, mais il manquait de précision.

Donc, après trois échecs, il recommencerait très prochainement dans le quartier, car quelque chose lié à la magie dans les environs devait rendre le lieu nécessaire à l'invocation…

Ce qui signifiait, au final, qu'il n'avait pas fui bien loin.

Avec une carte du quartier, il pourrait très probablement définir la future zone d'action du nécromancien. Bien qu'il restait encore une inconnue à l'équation…

Comment un tel cercle a-t-il pu disparaître ?

Le rapport stipulait qu'il avait été dessiné à la craie au centre de la nef et qu'il faisait quatre mètres de diamètre. De plus, un exorciste était resté sur les lieux jusqu'à l'arrivée du premier agent de Scotland Yard.

Même réalisé à la craie, un tel dessin n'aurait jamais pu se volatiliser ainsi… et à aucun moment, puisque les lieux avaient toujours été sous surveillance.

A moins que…

Avec un grand sourire crispé, l'inspecteur tira rapidement une carte de sa poche et repéra les environs. Il profita de la hauteur pour compter ses officiers.

\- Et merde…

Il se précipita dans les escaliers et demanda où était l'officier qui l'a renseigné sur les cierges.

Les hommes s'entre regardèrent pour finalement remarquer son absence.

\- Quel est son nom ? siffla Clarke.

Face au silence, l'inspecteur enchaîna.

\- Combien d'agents ont été dépêchés sur place en plus de Simpson et Walter qui sont arrivés avec moi ?

\- Huit, inspecteur…

\- Cessez toutes vos activités ! L'individu que nous cherchons se trouve à grand maximum 200 mètres d'ici en direction Sud-Sud-Est. Vous, prenez un plan et tracez au compas sa zone d'activité. Vous vous séparerez en 5 groupes pour délimiter la zone.

Il sortit alors un sifflet de sa poche et reprit :

\- Je sifflerai trois fois lorsque l'individu en fuite sera repéré. Compris ?!

\- Oui Monsieur l'inspecteur, répondirent les 10 hommes à l'unisson.

\- Alors allez-y !

Ne se préoccupant plus des officiers de Scotland Yard, Clarke se dirigea vers le fond de l'église, et s'approcha d'une des portes menant aux loges des prêtres. Si la première était bien verrouillée et barrée par des planches cloutée, la deuxième avait un loquet ouvert. Il tenta de la forcer et parvint finalement à l'ouvrir après de nombreux coups d'épaules.

Les preuves étaient là.

Le nécromancien s'était enfui par les loges des prêtres en entendant les exorcistes arriver.

Il s'était fait passer pour un agent auprès du seul d'entre eux resté sur place et avait pu effacer les preuves proprement.

Ici, les moutons de poussière étaient bien plus épais que dans la partie principale de l'église. Les empreintes de pas ressortaient très nettement et n'étaient pas mélangées à celles des exorcistes ou des officiers. L'individu avait fui par la fenêtre, qui est dissimulée de l'extérieur par le muret accolé derrière.

Il avait ensuite obtenu par un moyen inconnu un uniforme de Scotland Yard. Peut-être même était-ce un agent de Scotland Yard.

Non, aucun officier ne l'avait reconnu. Et l'obscurité lui avait permis de se dissimuler sans que les autres ne se posèrent de questions.

Malin et agaçant. Et dire qu'il avait même eu l'audace de lui parler.

Clarke saisit l'uniforme sur la table : c'est un vrai, pas une copie, il devait avoir de bons contacts.

Il était sûrement revenu ici après avoir vu ses feuillets tomber par-dessus la rambarde. Sentant le vent tourner, il s'était à nouveau échappé par la fenêtre.

Clarke tenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

\- Le bougre avait même pris le temps de la fermer à clef, s'agaça-t-il.

L'inspecteur se retourna et fouilla placards et tiroirs, jusqu'à tomber sur un casier de clefs, toutes en double exemplaires. Les prêtres ayant vécu ici subissaient beaucoup de larcins : de telles précautions n'étaient pas surprenantes.

Une clef était en un seul exemplaire. Il la saisit et referma le placard.

Il pouvait désormais reprendre sa poursuite. Et fuir cet endroit qui empestait comme le reste de l'église.

Il regarda une dernière fois les traces pour se faire une idée de l'individu. C'était un homme d'environ 1m80, comme il avait pu lui-même le constater tout à l'heure. Ses chaussures étaient de bonne facture, pas cloutée : ce n'était pas un roturier. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant pour un magicien…

Il portait un sac au vu d'une large trace laissée dans la poussière au sol. Un sac en lin, émaillé puisque des fils s'en étaient échappés. L'odeur de la pièce provenait sûrement du sac qu'il a traîné avant de passer par la fenêtre.

Clarke se figea en s'approchant de la fenêtre, le regard rivé au sol.

Une trace de main.

Au sol.

Près de la traînée faites par le sac.

Une main d'enfant.

Elle laissait, elle aussi, une traînée le long de la poussière.

Clarke frissonna.

Le sac contenait… un gamin ?!

N'ayant plus rien à tirer des lieux, il ouvrit la fenêtre avec la clef et se précipita dehors. Y avait-il un lien avec l'affaire des kidnappings ?

Longeant le mur, et coupant par le cimetière, l'inspecteur s'engouffra dans la première rue venue, comme attiré par une piste, l'amenant dans une impasse.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que cet homme est venu faire ici avec son fils, entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement et vit trois femmes, dont une tenant un bébé dans les bras, discuter sur le trottoir.

\- Pauvre garçon ! Il doit être affreusement malade pour être dans un tel état.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas courant dans le coin, répondit la plus âgée qui avait parlé en premier.

La plus jeune assise au bord du trottoir, tenant son enfant dans les bras rajouta :

\- De là à le tenir dans un sac…

\- Ce n'est pas la pire chose que l'on ait vu ici ma fille, dit la plus vieille. Ce qui me révulse, c'est que cet homme ne doit certainement pas gagner le sou, et se permet d'aller dans un tel lieu de perdition au détriment de ce garçon.

\- Pire encore puisqu'il l'amène avec lui ! finit la dernière.

Cessant d'écouter les commérages, Clarke se retourna et regarda la devanture rouge et or de la boutique qui clôt l'impasse. Il entra sans préambule dans le commerce chinois.

L'ambiance de la fumerie d'opium était tamisée, propice au rêve et à l'abandon de ses clients. Sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer à l'entrée, l'inspecteur avança directement dans la salle ne prêtant pas attention au gérant qui l'interpellait.

Il ouvrit à la volée toutes les portes du rez-de-chaussée. Il monta à l'étage et ferma le loquet derrière lui, sans faire attention aux cris étouffés des employés qui frappaient à la porte.

Le silence du couloir le frappa. Il touchait au but, il le pressentait.

Il entoura le fil de son sifflet autour du poignet, et sortit son arme de poing. Il entrouvrit lentement chaque porte jusqu'à tomber sur la scène irréaliste.

La pièce, sobrement décorée contrairement aux autres salles, ne sentait absolument pas l'opium, mais empestait du même arôme que les cierges et la paperasse dissimulée dans l'église. Des chandelles étaient allumées et, bien que l'ambiance du lieu concorde avec le reste de l'établissement, l'atmosphère était terriblement plus lugubre.

Au sol, il aperçut depuis l'angle de la porte un morceau du fameux cercle.

Il l'avait trouvé. Et il l'entendait parler. Ou plutôt déblatérer quelque chose à voix basse.

Clarke se décida à tenter d'entrer sans ouvrir plus la porte, en longeant le mur, de peur de faire grincer les gonds.

La vue s'offrant à lui… Lui glaça le sang.

Au centre de la salle, bien plus grande qu'elle n'y paraissait, le fameux cercle nécromantique était tracé, entouré des fameux cierges. L'homme baragouinait, accroupi en son centre.

Dans un coin, au milieu d'un autre cercle relativement différent, un enfant gisait.

n'y tenant plus, Clarke tira sur l'homme et se précipita auprès de l'enfant couché sur le ventre. Le gamin était mort. charcuté au niveau de la poitrine.

Alors qu'il comptait observer le sac dans lequel l'enfant avait été transporté, une lueur verte attira son attention.

Clarke se retourna, et vit le cercle s'illuminer de plus en plus.

Avait-il agit trop tard ?

L'inspecteur ouvrit la fenêtre et siffla trois fois dans son sifflet.

Puis arme en main, il observa nerveusement la lueur se concentrer puis prendre de la hauteur.

Pour faire place à… un homme.

Il pointa son arme, droit sur l'individu invoqué et tiqua de l'œil gauche.

L'inconnu avait un fusil accroché dans son dos et était vêtu d'une étrange combinaison verte et beige vieillie, ainsi que d'un casque. Physiquement, il était… terriblement banal. De taille moyenne, de courts cheveux bruns dépassaient de sous son casque et ses yeux étaient également marron.

Aucune particularité physique si ce n'est son accoutrement et… ce regard terriblement fatigué.

L'étranger sourcilla en voyant le cadavre à ses pieds, puis grimaça plus franchement en voyant celui de l'enfant.

\- Moche tout ça.

Tendant plus encore ses bras, tenant son arme à deux mains, l'inspecteur monta le ton :

\- Pas un geste ! Jetez doucement votre arme au sol et déclinez votre identité !

Dans un même geste, Clarke haussa légèrement un sourcil en notant une blessure sur sa main droite. Par réflexe il tourna légèrement le poignet pour mieux l'observer. Geste que son interlocuteur ne manqua pas de remarquer.

L'homme obtempéra néanmoins à la requête, prenant doucement son fusil qu'il déposa au sol à côté du cadavre. En face de l'inspecteur, l'individu marqua cependant un temps d'arrêt après avoir déposé son arme. Clarke l'entendit alors soupirer longuement et bruyamment. L'étranger se redressa et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Votre identité ? Enchaîna Clarke.

L'homme joignit les deux mains comme pour s'apprêter à révéler une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Alors, je crois avoir saisi la situation… Cela va sûrement être difficile à digérer pour vous et long à expliquer pour moi…

\- La version longue, ce sera pour la salle d'interrogatoire, si l'Eglise ne vous fait pas confiner avant. Soyez simple et concis, siffla l'inspecteur en resserrant la prise sur son arme, clignant des yeux comme si quelque chose le démangeait.

\- Très bien, sans cérémonie donc ?

L'individu sourit en coin, puis se mit subitement au garde à vous :

\- Soldat du 32ème régiment d'artillerie de campagne, mort pour la France. Mais vu que tout ceci ne doit très certainement rien vous dire, je pense que Archer vous suffira amplement. Tant que nous garderons des objectifs et convictions communs, je suis certain que nous irons loin dans cette guerre, Master !

…

Un long silence s'installa.

Aucun des deux hommes ne broncha. L'un menaçant toujours l'autre au garde à vous.

\- Pardon ? se permit alors de répondre Clarke en haussant très haut son sourcil droit.

Au même moment, l'inspecteur écarquilla les yeux et baissa sa garde. Éberlué par ce que ses yeux lui firent voir. Dans un même temps, la porte était défoncée par trois de ses hommes braquant leur arme en hurlant :

\- Police de Scotland Yard, que personne ne bouge ! … Bon sang inspecteur vous êtes là ! Que s'est-il passé ici ?

L'agent de police rangea son arme et montra le reste de la salle du menton, le deuxième agent commença à faire le tour des cadavres tandis que le dernier partit en direction des escaliers prévenir les autres de la situation.

\- Inspecteur, vous allez bien ?

L'inspecteur Clarke ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Une main sur le visage, les yeux fixant un point inexistant. Il ne savait pas s'il venait d'halluciner ou si quelque chose… enfin quelqu'un avait bien été invoqué par ce cercle.

Devant lui, l'homme n'était plus là. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais été. Évaporé. Ou imaginé ? L'opium n'a pas un effet si puissant ! Il n'en avait senti que quelques effluves, c'est impossible !

Et la pièce d'ailleurs ne sentait pas l'opium. Elle sentait…

Toujours cette même odeur…

Mais d'où provenait-elle ? Si seulement il le savait, il pourrait peut-être mieux comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

Une drogue ? Quelque chose lié à la nécromancie ? Ou tout simplement au lieu où vivait le nécromancien ?

Mais cette odeur lui était complètement inconnue.

\- Monsieur ! Vous m'entendez !

Clarke sortit enfin de sa torpeur pour faire face à l'un de ses agents.

\- Ah Walter, c'est vous.

Il se frotta machinalement les yeux comme pour effacer un mauvais rêve. Autour de lui ses agents s'étaient déjà activés à s'occuper des cadavres ainsi que de la scène du crime.

\- Oui, Monsieur l'inspecteur. Nous attendons vos ordres Monsieur, les hommes préparent l'embarcation des corps mais rien ne sera fait sans votre autorisation.

\- Oui, bon travail. L'homme étendu au milieu du cercle est notre cible. J'ai été contraint de l'abattre. Aucune identité précise pour l'instant, il faudra fouiller méticuleusement ses affaires. L'enfant est mort avant mon arrivée sur les lieux. Faites demander à rouvrir l'affaire des kidnappings en parallèle à celle-ci. Il est possible que les deux affaires soient liées.

Il sortit ensuite un carnet sur lequel il griffonna rapidement quelque chose.

\- Beaucoup de choses devront se régler ce soir et je ne pourrais pas être partout. Je m'en vais faire le plus rapidement possible mon rapport à Scotland Yard, afin que l'avancée de l'enquête soit prise le plus rapidement en considération. Je vais appeler de suite pour que la relève soit prise. Pour l'instant ne touchez plus à rien et attendez qu'un inspecteur de police reprenne l'enquête.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Clarke inspira une grande bouffée d'air et grimaça.

\- Il y a cette odeur aussi.

\- Il est vrai que l'odeur de l'opium peut être particulièrement incommodante, lui répondit l'officier.

\- Non Walter, je ne parlais pas de ça. Vous ne sentez rien ? Il y a une odeur indéfinissable dans l'air… Et ce partout où est passé notre homme. Vous n'avez rien senti de particulier dans l'église ?

\- A part le renfermé… je vous assure que je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

L'agent se retourna et interpella ses collègues :

\- Dites donc vous autres ! Vous avez senti une odeur particulière dans l'église ?

\- Non je ne crois pas, répondit l'un.

\- La poussière me faisait bien trop éternuer…

\- Je suis enrhumé depuis trois jours alors bon.

Il se retourna, et descendit les escaliers. Tous les clients de la fumerie étaient debout regroupés au même endroit pour être interrogés. Clarke se dirigea vers le gérant des lieux entouré de ses employés. Il s'agissait d'un chinois d'une cinquantaine d'années se tenant droit avec un air passif.

\- Le téléphone s'il vous plaît Monsieur.

Le gérant fixa d'abord l'inspecteur, pour finalement lui désigner le comptoir de l'entrée.

Il appela alors des renforts afin de remplacer ses hommes pour la nuit, puis se rendit à Scotland Yard.

Dans la calèche, l'image de l'invocation lui revint en tête. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'en avait pas parlé à ses hommes. Parce qu'au fond, lui-même n'y croyait pas vraiment. Comment pourrait-on disparaître ainsi par magie ?

Il pouffa de rire et se traita d'imbécile. Par magie évidemment. C'était un cercle de nécromancie après tout… Dans quelle merde s'était-il foutu ?

Son regard se riva sur sa main. Bon sang, il avait complètement oublié cette marque. Très stylisée qui plus est. Il la frotta. C'était certainement indélébile. Et puis surtout…

Cette odeur en émanait. Toujours la même.

Maintenant il en était certain. Tout était lié à la magie. Et cette odeur aussi. Par contre ce qu'il n'expliquait pas c'est qu'il soit le seul à la sentir.

Et le plus gros problème était celui de l'invocation. Que pouvait-il déclarer dans son rapport ? Que l'invocation eut lieu et que l'invoqué avait subitement disparu ?

Certainement, mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Surtout pour ce qui était de la marque sur sa main. S'il la déclarait il serait intégré à l'enquête en tant que suspect.

C'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. Mais quand l'enquête était en partie prise en charge par l'Eglise et surtout lorsque l'affaire était liée à la nécromancie on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Comme voir la Common Law bafouée, et finir coupable avec une seule et unique preuve.

Et ici la preuve se trouvait tatouée sur sa main. Pas de suspect, que des coupables dans ce genre d'affaires. L'Eglise se fiche bien des lois propres à chaque Etat. Et le nécromancien était désormais mort. Aucun témoin… À part lui-même. Au mieux il passerait pour un fou.

Si seulement la justice anglaise pouvait s'appliquer à toutes les affaires de son territoire. Même relevant de la magie.

La calèche arrivée à destination, il pénétra le bâtiment et monta jusqu'à son bureau pour faire son rapport.

Comme convenu, il mentionna le déroulé de l'enquête de l'Eglise jusqu'à la fumerie d'opium, la découverte du suspect en train de réaliser son invocation, et rappela par la même occasion son droit de faire feu en cas de pratique dangereuse de magie avérée. Il conclut en expliquant la présence de l'enfant décédé ainsi que le potentiel lien avec l'affaire des enlèvements, omettant ainsi l'aboutissement de l'invocation et ce qui en découlait.

Il réfléchit un instant et se décida à préciser que son incompétence dans le domaine de la magie ne lui permettait pas de savoir s'il avait pu éliminer l'homme à temps.

Il déposa finalement le dossier sur le bureau de son supérieur en ajoutant quelques recommandations pour la suite de l'enquête.

Il descendit dans l'entrée et jetta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui affichait 21h25.

Il soupira d'exaspération et sortit du bâtiment.

Une journée désespérément longue, fatigante, agaçante et pleine de nouveaux problèmes venait de se finir.

Il respira quelques instants l'air sur le parvis, jouant avec la buée que produisait sa respiration en contact avec l'air trop frais de la nuit.

Premier instant de quiétude de la soirée.

Il sourit et s'engagea dans la rue assombrie par la nuit d'un pas plus enjoué.

La seule bonne nouvelle de la journée venait de lui traverser l'esprit :

" Cette fois on rentre pour de bon. "

x

* * *

x

Le pub Mayflower se présentait comme un théâtre baroque : sur un décor de fond, donnant le ton et l'ambiance générale, s'entrevechèrent divers plans donnant vie et profondeur à l'ensemble.

C'était donc dans une pièce rectangulaire, aux chaudes couleurs boisées, éclairée par des lampes jaunâtres mal réparties, que s'entassaient chaises, tables, boissons, clients, bar et barman, et ce dans l'ordre que vous vouliez.

Les tables au centre étaient toujours les plus bruyantes. Les marins qui revenaient à terre et cherchaient de nouveaux employeurs s'y retrouvèrent, y faisaient des paris, que ce soit aux cartes ou au bras de fer, et s'échangeaient les dernières nouvelles de la ville. Les plus courageux s'y mêlaient, et devenaient souvent les consommateurs les plus réguliers du pub.

Les clients les moins à l'aise dans un tel endroit, ou simplement de passage, préféraient souvent s'installer près des fenêtres. Comme si la simple vue sur l'extérieur leur permettait d'échapper temporairement à l'atmosphère emplie de tabac et des voix fortes des clients coutumiers.

Un môme mal vêtu rapportait parfois une commission contre quelques pièces.

Le barman et ses employés s'activaient à remplir les chopes et à sourire aux plus intimidés.

Au travers du nuage de tabac, une silhouette masquée déposait quelques pièces sur le comptoir, pour ensuite se faufiler jusqu'au fond de la salle. Les clients les plus saouls s'y retrouvaient quelquefois, placés là par les serveurs pour être au plus proche des sanitaires. L'individu laissait glisser un sac ensanglanté de son épaule à sa table habituelle.

La porte de service s'ouvrit derrière lui. Le serveur annonça de vive voix, le plateau plein de nouvelles consommations, que les réserves étaient à nouveau pleines.

Dans un engouement général, une cohue de clients, auparavant tranquillement installés, se précipita vers le comptoir pour réclamer une nouvelle consommation.

Une voix parmi d'autres appela dans la masse pour obtenir une ristourne afin de fêter l'événement de la soirée. Peu à peu, l'idée fut reprise jusqu'à ce que la salle hurle à la tournée générale.

Aux tables désormais vides, un homme fixa le fond de la salle adossé à sa chaise. Vêtu de son habituel bonnet et de sa veste de marin, le vieux loup de mer qui, au vu de sa carrure, avait sûrement un jour été harponneur, fixait sa bague à tabac pour en tirer un cigare. De son autre main il retourna subitement son verre sur la table et rangea sa bague dans sa veste. Dans un même temps il tira de celle-ci un briquet puis une bourse, qu'il déposa en face de lui.

Nerveusement le marin jouait avec le briquet sans jamais allumer son cigare. Au même moment le barman gagna au bras de fer face à l'un de ses clients les plus costauds, gagnant par la même occasion la mise : à savoir refuser la tournée générale, et faire payer plein pot à tous ceux l'ayant réclamé.

Sous les rires du personnel et les exclamations déçues des consommateurs, le vieux marin finit enfin par allumer son cigare tandis qu'une silhouette entrait dans son champ de vision.

Vers 22h un individu masqué sortait du pub Mayflower, bourse en main.

En sortant, un gamin trop curieux lui rentra dedans pour ensuite partir en courant, effrayé par son masque de corbeau.

x

* * *

x

L'heure passait, rythmée d'abord par le bruit des pas et les grincements aléatoires du plancher, puis finalement par le frottement désagréable d'une craie que l'on gratte sur du bois.

Hideaki Tohsaka devait prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires. Il trépignait dans le bureau en relisant des extraits de son livre. Des feuillets et bouts de papiers de diverses tailles s'éparpillaient dans la pièce lorsqu'elles ne s'amoncelaient pas sur le bureau. Parfois il en saisissait un pour ensuite le jeter négligemment derrière lui, complètement absorbé par sa propre réflexion : le livre ne suffisait pas et il le savait, il avait donc préparé ses propres notes, réflexions et améliorations à la cérémonie. Chaque changement était destiné à faire apparaître Saber.

Néanmoins un vaste espace au centre restait parfaitement vide de ce capharnaüm. Un tracé blanc complexe ressortait ainsi du plancher, entouré des multiples notes éparpillées çà et là.

Accroupi au sol, le cercle d'invocation prêt, le jeune homme entreprit de disposer des luminions autour du cercle sans marcher dessus, poussant négligemment du pied les feuillets gênants. Il était inutile de les allumer immédiatement, l'invocation n'aurait lieu que plus tard dans la soirée.

On frappa alors à la porte du bureau. Tohsaka, se crispa instantanément.

Il n'était pas sensé commencer le cercle sans le consentement et la présence des Edelfelt. Mais ne pas répondre ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation.

\- Oui ? Qui est là ? Commença-t-il prudemment.

\- Le majordome de Madame, Monsieur, répondit une voix grave étouffée par le bois de la porte. Hideaki songea que l'isolation des murs était remarquable. J'ai frappé à la porte d'entrée Monsieur, reprit l'homme, et en l'absence de réponse, je me suis permis d'entrer dans vos appartements… Puis-je ouvrir la porte Monsieur ?

\- … Oui, allez-y, dit-il en grinçant des dents.

Le domestique actionna la poignée, poussa le battant de la porte d'un geste sûr, faisant s'envoler légèrement quelques feuilles par la même occasion. L'homme était de stature relativement forte, et même s'il ne semblait pas avoir plus de 45 ans, ses cheveux étaient presque intégralement blancs. Cependant ce qui fut le plus perturbant aux yeux de Tohsaka étaient ses lunettes. Teintées d'un vert particulièrement foncé, il était impossible de discerner ses yeux au travers. C'était très perturbant et pour le moins inhabituel.

Il était donc impossible à Tohsaka de déterminer si le majordome avait fait attention ou non au chaos qui s'étalait face à lui, puisqu'il reprit le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Je viens de la part de Madame. Celle-ci vous demande pour le dîner. Elle m'envoie également pour vous dire qu'elle ne vous fait pas confiance quant à venir à l'heure au repas.

\- Dites-lui que j'arrive…

Tohsaka balaya négligemment l'air pour faire signe au majordome de le laisser tranquille. Ce dernier n'esquissa cependant pas le moindre geste.

\- Madame m'a demandé d'accompagner Monsieur, précisa-t-il, en se retournant vers l'horloge du petit salon. Et le repas a lieu dans 7 minutes.

Le jeune homme regarda alors précipitamment sa montre à gousset.

\- Mince !

Hideaki posa immédiatement le lumignon qu'il avait en main sur le bureau.

Il sortit du bureau en marchant sur la paperasse étalée pour contourner le cercle et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se vêtir plus convenablement.

Il en ressortit rapidement, débarrassé de ses vêtements humides à cause de la pluie, portant un ensemble sec plus adapté.

Il finit par sortir de ses appartements en compagnie du majordome et ferma la porte d'entrée à double tour.

\- Que Monsieur me suive et presse le pas, Madame est très ponctuelle.

L'homme était particulièrement intimidant, et Tohsaka lui emboîta le pas. Le rattrapant peu à peu, il en profita pour observer les yeux de l'homme derrière ses lunettes. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir grand-chose puisqu'au même moment, l'homme tourna brusquement la tête vers un couloir perpendiculaire en hurlant :

\- Anna !

Se tournant dans la même direction que l'homme, Hideaki eut tout juste le temps de voir au fond du couloir la jeune servante l'ayant mené à ses appartements. En entendant le hurlement elle se précipita pour filer à la première intersection, tout sourire, un panier en main.

Le majordome grogna, et reprit son chemin, suivit de Tohsaka légèrement surpris.

\- Il s'agit d'Anna, une jeune fille un peu trop désinvolte pour ce métier… L'intendante rêve de la mettre à la porte, mais c'est la suivante préférée de Sarah Edelfelt, la sœur de Madame. Apparemment son audace lui plait beaucoup, compléta-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Audacieuse… le mot était faible.

\- Bien, nous y voici Monsieur.

Arrivés enfin en haut de l'escalier principal, le majordome guida l'homme en bas vers la porte de ce qui devait certainement être la salle à manger.

Tohsaka regarda machinalement sa montre. Juste à l'heure, son hôte ne devrait pas deviner qu'il n'avait pas suivi ses indications.

Mary Edelfelt était aussi bienveillante qu'elle pouvait être têtue. Et les Edelfelt ne prenaient jamais à la légère ce qui concerne la guerre.

L'homme s'avança vers les battants de l'imposante porte.

\- Je vous souhaite un bon repas Monsieur.

Au même moment il ouvrit la porte et invita d'un geste Hideaki à entrer.

La pièce était splendide.

\- Eh bien Hideaki ! J'ai bien fait de demander à vous faire accompagner. Vous voilà juste à l'heure. Prenez place, je vous en prie.

Tout sourire, la maîtresse de maison lui désigna un siège à côté d'une autre jeune femme en tout point identique à Mary Edelfelt.

Il s'assit et la salua.

\- Bonjour Sarah, cela fait bien longtemps.

Elle sourit timidement, les yeux dans le vague, pour finalement se tourner vers lui.

\- Bonjour Hideaki.

Si Mary Edelfelt était de nature plutôt enjouée, Sarah Edelfelt semblait plutôt calme et discrète. Diplomate et résonnant de façon très juste, elle devenait souvent évasive, désintéressée, voire même agacée lorsque l'on touchait au sujet de la magie.

Hideaki soupira à cette pensée, Sarah aurait pu faire une alliée supplémentaire de grande valeur.

\- Et je te présente mon époux Henry Clifford.

Le coupant dans ses pensées, Tohsaka réalisa qu'en face de lui un homme d'une trentaine d'années était assis. L'homme était plutôt élancé, se tenant à table avec la tenue digne de la noblesse anglaise. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, tout comme ses yeux. Ce qui tranchait terriblement avec sa peau pâle. Son visage se caractérisait par un nez busqué, des sourcils courts et une mâchoire marquée, ornée d'une barbe taillée en collier.

L'homme le regardait avec un sourire simple et franc, ce qui surprit Tohsaka :

\- Bonjour Monsieur Tohsaka ! C'est un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer !

Il tendit une main au travers de la table que Hideaki finit par saisir. L'homme la serrait vigoureusement.

\- Il est plutôt rare de rencontrer d'anciennes connaissances de mon épouse vous savez ? reprit Henry en lâchant la main de son interlocuteur. Mary a toujours été très prise par son devoir d'héritière des Edelfelt.

\- Je suis également ravi de vous rencontrer… arrivait enfin à placer Hideaki.

\- Henry, appelez-moi Henry, le compléta l'homme.

Tandis que l'époux Edelfelt faisait la conversation, des domestiques venaient déposer des plats sous cloches sur la table en longueur.

Hideaki était réellement impressionné par tout le faste qu'exposait la famille Edelfelt. Restant silencieux, il écoutait le quasi-monologue de Henry. Il apprit ainsi que les époux Edelfelt étaient mariés depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Ils se sont apparemment rencontrés lors d'un colloque organisé dans un des amphithéâtres du Clocher. A ce propos, la famille Clifford, est, de ses dire, l'une des familles de mages les plus importantes de Grand Bretagne.

Ce qui en faisait, en effet, un parti intéressant pour la vénérable famille Edelfelt.

\- Vous êtes donc vous-même mage ? interrogea Hideaki.

\- Oui, en effet, j'ai étudié au Clocher tout comme Mary. Et il m'arrive régulièrement d'y retourner faire des conférences. Je n'ai malheureusement jamais pu développer de grandes dispositions pratiques, mais je reste un théoricien reconnu.

\- Vous avez un domaine de prédilection?

\- Eh bien depuis que le Clocher a perdu son plus grand spécialiste de Minéralogie, les spécialistes en la matière sont les bienvenus.

A cette évocation, Hideaki fronça les sourcils.

\- Un instant… Vous voulez parler de Lord Ghisolfo? Le spécialiste le plus reconnu du continent en minéralogie? Pourquoi n'enseigne-t-il donc plus?

\- Vous n'avez donc pas été mis au courant? Le Clocher a été attaqué il y a de cela presque quatre ans. L'attaque a été fulgurante et terriblement barbare. Une vingtaine de mage ont perdu la vie dans le laboratoire du Quatrième Département. Morts empoisonnés ou empalés par un carreau d'arbalète. Le cas de Lord Ghisolfo fut cependant le plus terrifiant. On l'a retrouvé en train d'agoniser dans son bureau, transpercé de part en part. Inutile de préciser qu'il n'a pas pu survivre à une attaque aussi bestiale.

\- Le Lord a été torturé? Souligna Tohsaka épouvanté.

\- Certainement… mais la raison de cet attentat restera à jamais un mystère. L'entreprise a été menée en moins de vingt minutes, les renforts sont arrivés trop tard. On ne sait pas qui ils étaient, ni combien et encore moins l'objectif de leur assaut. La sécurité a d'ailleurs été réformé peu après cet incident.

\- Je vois… A ce propos Mary, j'ai pu observer en arrivant l'une de vos barrières de protection… J'imagine qu'il n'y en a pas qu'une seule, n'est-ce pas ?

Tohsaka ne prit pas la peine de regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux et continua son repas en attendant sa réponse. S'il affichait à ce moment une attitude digne et assurée, c'est qu'en réalité, il réalisa avoir posé sa dernière question de façon très… maladroite.

Mary observa le manège du jeune homme, nullement trompée par son comportement désinvolte, et se mit à rire aux éclats :

\- Ah si vous n'existiez pas Hideaki, il faudrait vous inventer ! Mais passons… la barrière externe n'est en effet pas la seule. Avec l'aide de mon époux, nous avons pu disposer de façon stratégique : alarmes, barrières de protections, pièges… J'ai misé sur les plus efficaces : portails d'invocations et labyrinthe sans fond. Et la barrière que vous avez vue en arrivant est, certes, là pour repousser l'ennemi, mais sert également à dissimuler toute activité à l'intérieur de notre demeure. Les émanations d'ordre magiques ne pourront ainsi pas être détectées. Vous pourrez effectuer votre invocation sans craindre de vous faire repérer, lui sourit-elle.

\- Ce dôme est donc invisible de l'extérieur… je n'y avais pas fait attention en arrivant.

\- Encore heureux… grogna Sarah.

\- Tout à fait… reprit Mary. Stratégiquement, rester dans l'anonymat, ou tout du moins le plus discret possible, fait sûrement parti de vos priorités. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je vous fournisse de quoi vous vêtir. Les anglais apprécient le souci du détail dans leurs apparats. Surtout pour des individus de notre rang.

Elle pencha la tête et dévisagea quelques instants Tohsaka qui s'arrêta dans ses mouvements, perplexe. Mary, enjouée, tourna le visage vers son mari.

\- Je suis certaine qu'un chapeau lui siérait, qu'en pensez-vous Henry ?

\- Je pense que tu mets beaucoup d'ardeur à mettre dans l'embarras notre invité Mary.

Sur ces mots, Mary se remit droite, boudeuse, tandis que son mari finit son verre de vin en ricanant.

Hideaki, agréablement surpris par la bonne entente du couple reprit la parole :

\- C'est toujours agréable de voir une telle complicité… commença-t-il à leur attention, j'imagine que la famille s'élargira rapidement dans les prochaines années, finit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Un silence crispé lui répond.

Henry regarda son épouse d'un sourire gêné tandis que celle-ci ne sourit plus du tout.

\- En effet, se permit de reprendre maladroitement Henry… Mais dites-moi, je suis curieux de savoir comment vous comptez réaliser l'invocation. Avez-vous un artefact précis ?

Tohsaka se remit peu à peu de sa surprise suite à leur précédente discussion :

\- Eh bien, mon objectif premier est avant tout d'invoquer Saber… commença-t-il en jouant avec sa fourchette. J'ai donc fait diverses recherches pour être certain d'en être le master. Et vous avez raison, car Saber ne sera pas invoqué aléatoirement. J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur un fer à cheval ayant été conçu en Asie, durant la période médiévale. Quant au sujet de l'invocation… comme le disait si bien Mary la prudence est de mise et je compte bien garder cela pour moi aussi longtemps que possible. Oui, Mary inutile de me lancer un tel regard, je tiens à ce que même mes alliés ne sachent pas complètement qui sera mon Servant. D'ailleurs je pense vous en avoir assez dit sur le sujet.

\- Hideaki ?

La voix de Sarah Edelfelt, pourtant resté très discrète pendant tout le repas surprit Tohsaka.

\- Pourquoi… elle inspira et reprit, pourquoi diable êtes-vous venu à Londres alors que la guerre du Graal a toujours eu lieu à Fuyuki. Et pourquoi a-t-elle lieu si tôt ?!

Sarah, pourtant si calme et posée, regardait Tohsaka droit dans les yeux, le regard anxieux.

Tohsaka soupira.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, reprit Mary. La dernière guerre remonte à 28 ans, c'est très peu en comparaison avec l'intervalle de temps séparant les deux guerres précédentes. Et je vous avoue avoir été très surprise lorsque vous m'avez annoncé que la troisième guerre du Graal allait commencer. Y a-t-il une raison particulière à ce phénomène ?

\- J'avoue ne pas pouvoir vous donner une réponse satisfaisante. Pour tout vous avouez je ne l'ai vraiment su que lorsque j'ai reçu la marque du Graal.

Tohsaka montra alors le dos de sa main gauche.

\- À vrai dire personne n'a jamais vraiment su s'il existait une règle du Graal à ce sujet. Peut-être que l'intervalle de temps entre deux guerres est aléatoire. Cependant, le Graal ne peut être invoqué autre part qu'à Fuyuki, et sur ce point je suis d'accord avec vous. Le Graal inférieur a certainement subi des contraintes d'origine magique. Seule la famille Einzbern peut orchestrer l'invocation du Graal. Et là aussi le bât blesse, les Einzbern n'ont aucun intérêt à déplacer le lieu de la guerre. Qu'ils l'avancent par contre peut leur procurer un avantage, après tout, ce sont eux les fournisseurs du réceptacle…

\- Et si ce n'était pas les Einzbern ? Demanda Sarah.

\- Peu importe désormais. La guerre est imminente et quelle qu'en soit l'origine il faut s'y préparer.

Le repas se finit tranquillement tandis que Henry alimente la conversation. Une fois terminé, Mary se leva et s'adressa à Tohsaka.

\- Désirez-vous que je vous accompagne pour préparer l'invocation ?

Hiedaki se crispa.

\- Eh bien, les préparatifs étant déjà terminés…

\- Pardon ? Hideaki je vous avais dit d'attendre que le rep…

\- Il a eu raison Mary, l'interrompit Sarah, plus vite sera faite l'invocation et mieux vous vous organiserez.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Bonne soirée, finit-elle en claquant la porte.

Mary soupira :

\- Bien… allons-y je suppose.

Arrivés dans les appartements de Tohsaka, Mary demanda à son mari de les laisser. Ce qui allait advenir ne regardait que les Tohsaka et les Edelfelt.

Entrant tous deux dans le bureau, Mary balaya la salle du regard, éberluée.

\- Comment pouvez-vous vous retrouvez avec un tel capharnaüm ?!

Tohsaka n'écouta même pas son hôte et reprit ce qu'il faisait avant le repas. A savoir, allumer les luminions et les disposer autour du cercle d'invocation.

\- Tout est prêt, annonça-t-il à Mary.

\- Dois-je rajouter des protections en prévision ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… Mettez-vous en retrait, la cérémonie doit commencer.

Mary s'écarta dans un angle de la pièce, évitant vainement de piétiner les feuillets éparpillés au sol.

Tohsaka se dirigea alors vers le bureau. Il attrapa précautionneusement un paquet fait de tissu, jauni par le temps et l'usure, fermé grossièrement par une cordelette noircie.

Il tira sur le nœud scellant l'objet de la taille d'une main et le défit. A l'intérieur se trouve une boîte en bois d'orme ornée d'un fermoir en fer brut. Sur le bois était taillée une marque longiligne faisant penser à une écriture. Le fermoir, finement travaillé, dessinait des arabesques sur la tranche de la boîte.

Tohsaka l'ouvrit et en extirpe un fer à cheval rouillé par le temps. Il déposa l'artefact sur une table se trouvant face au cercle tracé au sol, puis recula, de sorte à se situer en face du cercle.

L'héritier Tohsaka se concentrait.

Les yeux mi-clos il leva sa main droite vers le cercle.

Enfin, sa voix clama au travers du silence :

_Bois, bois, bois, bois, bois !_

_Répété cinq fois._

_Enfermer le Temps qui nous est donné._

_Voici les éléments : Une base de Fer et d'Argent, une fondation de pierre et l'Archiduc des Contrats._

_Un mur pour le Vent Descendant._

_Une porte ferme les Quatre Points Cardinaux_

_Sortir de la Couronne_

_Tourner la croisée des Trois Routes qui mènent au Royaume._

_Entends-moi :_

_Ton Corps m'appartiendra,_

_Mon Destin sera confié à la Lame de ton Épée,_

_Si tu te soumets à l'appel du Saint Graal, Si tu te soumets à ma Volonté,_

_Réponds !_

_J'en fais le Serment : Éternellement j'incarnerai le Bien,_

_Éternellement je soumettrai le Mal_

_Ô toi, une des Divinités qui porte les Trois Mots Magiques_

_Émerge du cercle contraignant ! Protecteur de la Balance !_

 

Au centre du cercle, un éclat de lumière éblouit violemment le bureau durant un instant si court que Tohsaka pensait l'avoir rêvé.

A peine quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, lorsqu'un vent léger sembla se lever dans le bureau pourtant clos, se muant peu à peu en une bourrasque de plus en plus violente. Les feuillets dispersés dans la salle virevoltèrent dans un tourbillon furieux, tandis que l'éclat reparut très faiblement au centre du cercle à un mètre de hauteur. Un sifflement sonore retentit de plus en plus fort tandis que l'éclat s'intensifie jusqu'à jaillir dans un fracas retentissant et éblouissant.

Prit dans ce torrent de violence, Hideaki s'abritait de ses deux bras, tandis que Mary se blottit dans l'angle de la pièce où elle se trouvait, se plaquant les deux mains sur les oreilles et gardant les yeux fermés.

Ainsi eu lieu l'invocation du Servant de Hideaki Tohsaka, dans une ambiance saturée aussi violente qu'irréelle.

x

* * *

x

Les cloches sonnaient, la messe du matin s'était finit avec la bénédiction, juste après les annonces du diocèse.

Les paroissiens venaient d'apprendre qu'ils ne verraient plus leur évêque durant les prochaines semaines. Le reste du diocèse non plus.

L'évêque Lowell Connor était envoyé en mission par l'Eglise.

Après la fin de la messe, tandis que l'orgue sonnait encore l'air du chant de sortie, les paroissiens venaient les uns après les autres dires au revoir à leur évêque bien aimé, lui souhaitant bonne chance pour sa mission quelle qu'elle soit.

Quelques vieilles femmes lui serraient la main avec insistance, appuyant la bonté et la bienveillance de l'homme d'Eglise qui allait leur manquer. D'autres encore félicitaient l'évêque et l'encourageaient quant à l'exécution de sa mission future, qui lui avait été confiée par Dieu. Car quelque que soit l'avenir qui l'attendait, Dieu avait confiance en ses apôtres. Quelques enfants étaient poussés par leur mère pour lui dire au revoir, et promettre de continuer leur catéchisme.

L'église se vidait peu à peu.

L'organiste quitta en dernier les lieux, souhaitant bonne chance à Monseigneur Connor. En sortant, il referma à clef les portes de l'église, laissant l'évêque et quatre autres prêtres seuls près de la grande porte de bois désormais close.

Lowell Connor, un homme robuste au visage bonhomme, se retourna alors vers ses confrères, un sourire serein collé aux lèvres.

\- Il est temps de nous préparer, nos convives devraient bientôt arriver pour assister à la cérémonie.

D'un même geste d'approbation, les quatre prêtres s'activèrent à écarter les bancs pour faire de la place dans la nef. Pendant ce temps, Monseigneur Connor partit se changer pour revêtir l'habit rouge réservé aux évêques.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant la croix installée dans la loge réservée au corps ecclésiastique. Il joignit humblement les mains, ferma les yeux, et récita à voix basse la prière du Seigneur.

 _« Notre Père, qui es aux cieux,_  
_Que ton nom soit sanctifié,_  
_Que ton règne vienne,_  
_Que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel._  
_Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour._  
_Pardonne-nous nos offenses,_  
_Comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés._  
_Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation,  
_ _Mais délivre-nous du Mal. »_

Le temps d'un silence, il écarta les mains et leva les paumes vers le plafond.

 _« Car c'est à Toi qu'appartiennent :_  
_Le règne, la puissance et la gloire,_  
_Pour les siècles des siècles.  
_ _Amen »_

L'homme entendit alors des voix dans la nef. Après un dernier signe de croix il sortit de la loge et aperçu quatre confrères encore vêtus de leurs vêtements de voyages. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers l'un des arrivants portant une cape pourpre :

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Monseigneur Théodore, c'est un véritable honneur de recevoir un des cardinaux du Huitième Sacrement en ces lieux.

\- Heureux de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance, Monseigneur Connor, je serai votre garant et guide pour engager la mission qui est la vôtre.

Le cardinal Théodore Dwight était un homme sec et grand. Ses cheveux poivre et sel arrivant à peine sous ses lobes d'oreilles étaient soigneusement coiffés vers l'arrière de son crâne. Il enfonça son regard pâle dans celui de l'évêque.

Le cardinal se tourna vers ses trois camarades qu'il désigna d'un geste.

Le premier des trois hommes était vêtu d'une bure beige et d'une cape brune. Son visage rond, sympathique et rosit par le froid était couronné d'une tonsure laissant voir quelques cheveux intégralement blancs. L'homme, très petit, portait des lunettes rondes sur son nez enfantin.

A sa droite, son confrère de plus grande stature, portait une bure de moine blanche et un épais manteau à capuche noir. L'homme aux sourcils broussailleux avait le crâne rasé et une épaisse barbe noire.

Enfin, le dernier individu était intégralement vêtu de noir et était presque aussi grand que son voisin bien que plus mince. Portant une tonsure à frange blanche ainsi qu'une barbe et une moustache taillée, ses traits étaient très marqués et des cernes gigantesques ornaient ses yeux mi-clos.

\- Voici le frère Ernest, de l'ordre des franciscains, présenta le cardinal en montrant le petit homme qui hoche la tête d'approbation. C'est avec lui que nous parlerons des conditions et règles qui entourent votre future mission. Vient ensuite le frère Ignas.

Le cardinal désigna l'homme à la haute stature.

\- Frère Ignas provient, comme vous auparavant, de l'ordre Dominicain. Il vous assistera avec l'aide du Frère bénédictin Edward, que voici.

Le cardinal désigna l'homme vêtu de noir avant de reprendre.

\- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, il est temps de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

Le cardinal s'avança alors progressivement vers le cœur de l'église. Son pas confiant résonnait à rythme régulier dans toute l'église tandis que sa voix tonnait en échos.

\- Il s'avère que je vous ai transmis les informations minima sur le sujet, et ce dans un objectif de discrétion. La mission sacrée qui vous a été directement confié par le conseil du Huitième Sacrement requiert de grandes capacités autant d'ordre martial que magique. Cependant, la raison qui nous a amené à vous choisir n'est aucunement liée à ces qualités, aussi importantes soit elle pour l'avenir.

Il s'arrêta devant les marches de l'hôtel, ainsi que tous ses confrères le suivant, et regarda le crucifix élevé en hauteur.

\- Lowell Connor, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été choisi par notre Seigneur en personne pour accomplir sa quête.

D'un mouvement de cape théâtral le cardinal Théodore se retourna et dévisagea le père Connor de ses yeux vifs.

\- Car oui, je vous le dis, c'est par Dieu lui-même que vous a été confiée la sainte tâche de représenter l'Eglise dans la prochaine grande Guerre du Saint Graal.

En observant le regard surpris du père Connor, le frère Ernest intervint :

\- Pour être plus précis, vous avez été désigné par l'intermédiaire du Saint Graal qui vous a laissé sa marque… sur la main droite précisément.

Le petit homme ajusta ses lunettes et tira de sa cape un calepin débordant de notes qu'il consultait tout en reprenant.

\- Nous avons reçu vos interrogations sur ce sujet par courrier la semaine passée… Je cite : « Une marque rouge sang est apparu du jour au lendemain sur le dos de votre main droite. Aucun fait récent n'explique son apparition. Indélébile et indolore elle se sépare en trois parties : un arc de cercle dirigé vers le poignet ; un soleil à quatre pointes, situé à l'intérieur ; et enfin une ligne irrégulière rappelant une aiguille allant du poignet au sigle solaire. ».

Vous aviez tout à fait raison de supposer que cette marque était d'ordre sacré d'ailleurs… puis -je la voir ?

Le père Connor souleva sa manche et montra le dos de sa main à l'intention du petit moine.

\- Elle correspond parfaitement, il s'agit bien de là des sceaux de commandements offert par le Saint Graal aux élus de la grande Guerre. Soyez rassuré, cette marque n'a rien de néfaste, bien au contraire. L'Eglise a toujours eu son représentant durant chacune des précédentes batailles, et désormais, vous serez son nouvel apôtre, sourit-il.

Le père Connor ainsi que les deux jeunes prêtres l'accompagnant ne cachèrent pas leur surprise.

\- Ainsi donc, commença l'évêque, cette guerre n'est pas un mythe…

\- Que vous pensiez le contraire serait insultant, rit le cardinal, garder au secret ce genre de chose fait partie des attributions du Conseil du Huitième Sacrement.

Le père Ernest reprit :

\- Comme vous le savez, votre objectif est de gagner cette guerre pour que le Saint Graal reprenne enfin sa place originelle et légitime au sein de l'Eglise.

La voix grave du frère Ignas prit le relais :

\- Afin de faire régner la Crainte divine, il vous faudra être le bras armé de Dieu. Et pour cela il vous faudra faire appel à un envoyé divin.

La voix posée du frère Edward embraya :

\- Durant cette guerre, sept combattants vont se battre afin de se départager le Graal, la plupart, pauvres pêcheurs, agissent pour voir assouvir leurs désirs, en voyant l'un de leurs vœux se faire exaucés. Chacun d'entre eux octroie le droit par la marque apposée sur leur main d'invoquer un esprit héroïque. Faisant ainsi de l'invocateur un Master et du héros invoqué son Servant. L'identité ainsi que les capacités du Servant dépendent de la personnalité de l'invocateur ainsi que de la façon dont l'invocation a lieu.

Il se retourna vers la nef vide.

\- Nous nous servirons de cette espace pour préparer l'invocation. Je vous assisterai personnellement avec l'aide du frère Ignas.

\- Il existe sept catégories de Servant, classés en fonction de leurs techniques de combat : Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin et Berserker. Chacune de ces classes a ses qualités comme ses défauts. Néanmoins trois d'entre elles se distinguent des autres. Il s'agit des trois Chevaliers que sont Saber, Archer et Lancer. Obtenir l'un de ces Servant garantira de réussir cette guerre. Nous allons d'ailleurs commencer à préparer l'invocation, avec l'aide de vos deux confrères. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-il à l'intention des deux prêtres assistant habituellement l'évêque.

Les deux jeunes prêtres partirent aider les frères Ignas et Edward.

Allons discuter autre part, voulez-vous ? proposa l'évêque

\- Bien sûr messieurs, suivez-moi.

Le père Connor emmena le cardinal ainsi que le moine franciscain dans la loge des prêtres. Le moine reprit alors la parole.

\- J'aimerai que nous reparlions de vos sceaux de commandements… oui je parle bien de la fameuse marque sur votre main. Il faut que vous sachiez que tous les participants possèdent aussi une marque semblable, bien que les trois motifs diffèrent. C'est un moyen assez efficace d'identifier d'autres Master. Ces sceaux de commandements vous permettront de donner à votre Servant trois ordres absolus et irrévocables. A vous de les utiliser de façon stratégique ou en cas d'extrême nécessité. Cependant… s'il advenait que tous les sceaux de commandements à votre disposition soient utilisés. Vous perdrez votre légitimité en tant que Master et serez exclu de la Sainte Guerre.

Enfin, reprit le cardinal, à moins que vous n'ayez des questions à poser nous allons passer à votre rôle dans la réalisation de l'invocation. Vous sentez vous prêt ?

L'évêque regarda un instant au travers du vitrail, le temps de remettre en ordre la multitude d'informations qu'il venait d'ingurgiter puis répondit enfin à l'évêque.

\- Oui Monseigneur, je suis prêt.

A cette réponse, la bouche du cardinal s'étira en un grand sourire satisfait :

\- Alors soyez très attentif à ce que je vais vous enseigner…

Dans un même temps, dans la nef, les deux moines s'activaient à tracer sur un gigantesque drap étalé au centre de la nef des incantations au fusain, qu'ils finissaient par délimiter avec trois cercles concentriques.

Les deux jeunes prêtres les assistants observèrent leur manège avec curiosité pour l'un et inquiétude pour l'autre. Si le père Rhys était passionné par tout ce qui touchait aux rites sacrés, son confrère, le père Adriel, semblait quelque peu craindre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Les deux moines leur avaient d'abord demandé de les aider à sortir du matériel d'une calèche encore dehors. Le père Rhys étant de nature maladive et trop chétif pour porter de lourdes charges, c'est le père Adriel qui avait été chargé d'aller chercher dans le froid de l'hiver le matériel nécessaire à la fameuse invocation avec l'aide du cocher.

Le mythe du Graal n'était inconnu de personne, la coupe sacrée ayant contenue le sang du Christ était une des reliques les plus convoité, et nombre de calices avaient été étudiés dans l'espoir vain de découvrir enfin l'objet mythique des légendes arthuriennes.

Une fois rentré dans l'église, les bras encombrés, il eut à peine le temps de voir passer la tête brune de son confrère, lorsque celui-ci le débarrassa d'une sorte de grande nappe blanche, pliée dans la caisse qu'il portait.

La nappe, qui s'avérait être bien plus grande qu'il ne l'avait cru, fut étalé au sol. Et tandis qu'il continuait à vider le contenu de la caisse, Adriel pouvait observer le père Rhys s'affairer avec excitation à la préparation du rituel, suivant les ordres des invités du père Connor.

Et c'est en voyant le cercle d'invocation tracé au sol qu'il repensa à la deuxième légende entourant le Saint Graal. Celle de la guerre du Graal, auquel son mentor allait devoir participer.

A la fois connu de tous les prêtres, en surface tout du moins, et terriblement méconnue en profondeur. Une guerre récurrente organisée dans des conditions obscures. Un véritable mythe en somme, et un secret très bien gardé par le Conseil du Huitième Sacrement de ce qu'il avait compris.

Adriel n'aimait pas vraiment la magie, elle était trop souvent synonyme de guerre et à ses yeux. Elle corrompait l'Eglise et ce depuis les Croisades. Et à ses yeux ce qui se déroulait devant lui était bel et bien de la magie, peu importe qu'elle soit réalisée au nom de Dieu ou pas.

« Vous avez bon dos, Seigneur », chuchota-t-il autant pour lui-même que pour l'entité auquel il avait voué sa vie.

\- Eh bien, n'avez-vous pas entendu ce que je vous ai demandé ?

Adriel sursauta, et se tourna vers le frère Edward, qui le dévisageait d'un air terriblement indifférent, la tête légèrement penchée et les mains croisées dans son dos. Le frère sourit :

\- Retirez-moi de votre visage cet air ahuri, dit-il d'un geste de la main, j'ai bien vu que vous sembliez préoccupé… père ?

\- Père Adriel, mon frère.

\- Eh bien père Adriel, lorsque vous vous sentirez disposé, j'aimerai que vous placiez les cierges aux points indiqués par des croix d'ocres, autour du cercle d'invocation sacré.

\- Bien sûr Monseigneur ! Veuillez m'excuser…

Le père s'activa à sortir de la caisse un sac en lin rempli de cierges qu'il s'appliqua à disposer autour du cercle d'invocation, aux endroits indiqués. Dans un même temps, le père Rhys sortit de la caisse un briquet à Amadou et alluma les cierges, suivant le mouvement d'Adriel qui les posaient un à un.

L'ambiance de l'Eglise avait quelque chose de mystique, baignant dans la lumière du jour irradiant au travers des vitraux, la lumière des cierges n'avait vraiment d'intérêt que pour le rituel.

Le cercle d'invocation au centre de la nef, illuminé ainsi, semblait être approuvé par la grâce divine. Subjugué par ce tableau, Adriel pensais finalement que peu importe ce qu'il allait se produire, seule la foi guiderait la pensée et les actes d'un homme aussi bon que le père Connor.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, tandis que l'évêque, le cardinal, et le frère Ernest sortaient solennellement de la loge des prêtres.

\- Le rituel est prêt Monseigneur, les aborda le frère Edward.

Le cardinal s'adressa alors au père Connor.

\- La suite ne dépend que de vous désormais… Que l'esprit saint guide vos pas dans cette sainte entreprise.

Le Cardinal monta les marches menant vers l'hôtel et se plaça sur la plus haute d'entre elles. Les frères Ernest et Ignas le rejoignirent de part et d'autre, quelques marches en dessous. Le père Ignas sembla un instant hésiter, puis s'approcha un instant du cardinal pour lui souffler quelques mots :

\- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'un artefact soit nécessaire ?

\- Eh bien, je pense qu'il serait plus intéressant de voir ce que l'élu du Seigneur invoquera de lui-même, répondit-il à voix basse.

Tandis que le frère Ignas reprit sa place, le père Edward psalmodiait un passage de la bible que tenait le père Rhys face à lui.

Le père Connor se plaça devant le cercle, de sorte à se retrouver de l'autre côté de ses confrère faisant ainsi face à l'hôtel et au gigantesque crucifix placé derrière. Le contre jour rendait la croix sacrée plus imposante encore, étalant son ombre jusqu'en bas des marches. Le père Adriel, faisait le tour du cercle d'un pas cérémonieux, munit d'un encensoir qu'il faisait balancer le long d'une chaîne à un rythme régulier.

Lowell Connor ferma les yeux, seule la psalmodie résonnait en ces lieux sacrés. Il se laissa ainsi aller à la mélodie de la prière, et lorsqu'enfin l'église retourna dans son silence, serein, il ouvrit les yeux, écarta les bras et récita d'une voix forte et cérémoniale :

_Bois, bois, bois, bois, bois !_

_Répété cinq fois._

_Enfermer le Temps qui nous est donné._

_Voici les éléments : Une base de Fer et d'Argent, une fondation de pierre et l'Archiduc des Contrats._

_Ô coupe qui engendre la pluie et répand le feu,_

_Te déversant sur les apôtres dans la chambre haute de Sion,_

_Appartenant à l'Esprit Saint, la source des trésors divins,_

_Toi qui es partout présent et remplis tout_

_Entends-moi :_

_Ton Corps m'appartiendra,_

_Mon Destin sera confié à la Lame de ton Épée,_

_Si tu te soumets à l'appel du Saint Graal, Si tu te soumets à ma Volonté,_

_Réponds !_

_J'en fais le Serment : Éternellement j'incarnerai le Bien,_

_Éternellement je soumettrai le Mal_

_Ô toi, une des Divinités qui porte les Trois Mots Magiques_

_Émerge du Cercle Contraignant ! Gardien de la Balance !_

 

Les derniers mots prononcés par le père Connor résonnèrent quelques instants dans l'église.

Puis très lentement, les sigles noirs émirent une faible lueur qui s'éleva peu à peu en une multitude de petits globes lumineux, faisant ainsi penser à une nuée de lucioles. L'ensemble stagna en l'air un instant, avant de tourner sur lui-même, dans un ballet de plus en plus rapide, accompagné d'un sifflement aigu, pour finalement se concentrer au centre du cercle. La forme lumineuse se précisa, pour finalement faire place à un Servant.

Un grand silence suivit l'invocation.

Le frère Ignas, tourna vivement la tête vers le cardinal. Il découvrit ainsi les yeux écarquillés de celui-ci ainsi que les visages ébahis de ses confrères. Au plus près du cercle, le père Connor observait dubitativement son Servant, tandis que le père Adriel laissa négligemment glisser l'encensoir le long de sa chaîne, produisant un tintement qui brisa enfin le silence.

Au centre du cercle, se tenait une jeune femme, ou plutôt une jeune fille, adolescente ayant encore gardé les traits doux de l'enfance sur son visage. Ce dernier était entouré d'une longue chevelure mauve ainsi que d'une frange au-dessus de ses yeux clos. La longue robe monacale qu'elle portait, ainsi que la guimpe qui lui montait jusqu'au cou, attestait de son appartenance aux ordres religieux.

Le père Ignas grogna :

\- Ni Saber, ni Lancer, ni Archer…

A ces mots le cardinal soupira.

Le père Adriel semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Comment une si frêle jeune fille pouvait-elle être envoyée comme arme humaine dans cette guerre ?!

Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux, laissant voir un regard vide et hagard, aussi pourpre que le sang.

\- Vous qui avez eu l'audace de prononcer ces mots, souffla-t-elle, les yeux rivés vers le vide. Vous qui avez fait la promesse de vaincre, reprit-elle plus fort, levant son regard vers le cardinal qui frissonne.

Elle se retourna subitement, faisant voler les pans de sa robe, et dévisagea l'évêque de ses yeux rougeoyant désormais grands ouvert.

\- Serviteur de l'Éternel…

La phrase résonna quelque instant avant qu'enfin la jeune femme déclare avec un immense sourire :

\- Je vous le demande… Êtes-vous mon Master ?


	2. CHAPITRE I - DERNIERS RÉPITS

**CHAPITRE I - DERNIERS** **RÉPITS**

En cette fraîche nuit d'Automne, une lune claire illuminait les rues londoniennes au travers du brouillard ambiant. Par moment, le ciel s'éclaircit, laissant entrevoir sa figure blanche et ronde. Gardienne des songes et des rêves pour les plus poètes, elle représentait néanmoins le premier témoin de la folle activité nocturne et bien peu morale qui agitait le cœur de Londres.

Dans un des nombreux quartiers d'East End, où s'amoncelaient taudis, repères de brigands, tavernes et lieux de perditions divers et variés, se démarquait une des nombreuses maisons closes, bien plus bruyante qu'à l'accoutumé.

Un rire distinct s'élevait au travers de la porte d'entrée, puissant et vigoureux.

Ce soir-là, l'auberge Aphrodite's Iris était complètement obnubilée par un seul et même client, qui en sa qualité d'exception avait réservé l'ensemble du personnel à son attention. Au milieu de la plus grande des chambres de l'établissement, se tenait un homme assis sur le bord d'une couche vaguement arrangée. De petite taille mais néanmoins de forte constitution, l'homme aux traits asiatiques était entouré de femmes qui se cramponnaient à lui avec la douceur de leur savoir-faire.

Bien que beaucoup n'aient pas choisi d'exercer ce métier, aucune ne semblait se plaindre de ce client particulier. Si la physionomie martiale de l'individu les avait d'abord effrayés, il s'avéra finalement être un homme charismatique, rieur et passionné. Les filles profitaient autant de la fête que lui, riant à gorge déployée.

Soudain, une voix grave résonna aux seules oreilles de l'étranger :

« Un bruit suspect mon Roi… »

\- Qu'attends-tu donc pour aller vérifier ? Clama haut et fort l'oriental, faisant sursauter les jeunes femmes alentour qui s'entre-regardèrent, surprises et confuses.

Peu à peu les prostituées se turent pour dévisager l'homme afin de comprendre l'étrange requête énoncée.

« Bien mon Roi » souffla encore la voix que les jeunes femmes ne semblaient pas pouvoir entendre.

Réalisant que l'ambiance de la chambre avait perdu de sa superbe, l'homme fit vibrer l'air d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Et bien mes filles ! Repeignez-moi vos doux minois de vos si jolis sourires !

Il s'empara d'un broc de vin rempli à ras bord, que tenait l'une des jeunes femmes peu vêtues sur un plateau de bois, et le leva brusquement en l'air.

\- Et que chacune prenne consommation ! C'est moi qui régale ce soir !

Tandis que des exclamations réjouies s'élevaient dans la chambre, la source immatérielle de l'étrange voix s'élança au travers des rues londoniennes.

Sombres, sales et malfamées étaient les ruelles de la Radcliffe Highway. Parfois rythmées par les clapotis du fleuve en contrebas, et régulièrement agitées par des hurlements dont l'origine était, par convention, consciencieusement tut. À moins de pister à temps la source de ces bruits qui troublaient la nuit.

En quelques instants la voix refit surface auprès de son supérieur.

« Mon Roi, une femme a été assassinée, dans une ruelle proche d'ici. Le coupable n'a pas laissé la moindre trace … »

A ces mots, l'homme laissa tomber son broc, encore plein, dont le vin vint tacher la robe d'une jeune fille à sa droite. Puis, dans un seul mouvement, il se redressa, bousculant ces jouvencelles qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait et dont les visages surpris vinrent agrémenter son rugissement :

\- COMMENT ?! QUI OSE S'EN PRENDRE AU TROUPEAU DU SOUVERAIN UNIVERSEL ! TOUCHER AUX ENFANTS DE GENGIS KHAN REVIENT À DÉFIER GENGIS KHAN !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant place à un Hideaki Tohsaka furieux et à bout de nerf :

\- NOM DE DIEU, RIDER ! Hurla-t-il sans cérémonies. JE T'AI CHERCHÉ PARTOUT ! QUE VIENS-TU FAIRE DANS UN ENDR-

\- SILENCE GRINGALET ! Répondit abruptement le Servant Royal d'un regard meurtrier.

Une lueur de défi passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il reprit :

\- UN IMPUDENT VIENT DE SE METTRE EN TRAVERS DE MON CHEMIN ! JE NE SAURAI LAISSER PASSER UN TEL AFFRONT ! Il PAIERA DE SA VIE POUR SON CRIME ET SUBIRA UN CHÂTIMENT À SA HAUTEUR !

Tohsaka désespérait peu à peu de se faire obéir de son Servant et tenta une dernière fois de se faire entendre.

\- VAS-TU FINIR PAR M'ÉCOUTER SERVANT INUTILE ?!

\- Eh bien chères amies, dit Rider à l'intention des prostituées, je me suis bien amusé mais il est temps pour moi de vous laisser. Passer du bon temps avec vous était un plaisir, qui j'espère, fut partagé, conclut-il en riant.

Instantanément, il remit ses effets guerriers et se dirigea vers la sortie, embrassant une jeune fille qui gloussait au passage. Il daigna enfin regarder Tohsaka, qui se tenait appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte et le dévisagea un instant. Puis posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, il lui déclara avec sérieux :

\- J'en m'en vais trouver cette raclure… je te laisse l'honneur de payer les demoiselles, petit gars !

Lui donnant une tape vigoureuse sur la même épaule, il disparut, faisant tomber à ses pieds, trois pièces d'une couleur insolite.

Tohsaka frotta machinalement son articulation devenue douloureuse.

Dépité, il regarda les trois pièces rouler à ses pieds pour finalement tomber l'une après l'autre dans un tintement métallique.

Il soupira, comprenant que les pièces qu'on venait de lui confier venaient d'un ancien temps et qu'il ne pourrait rien en faire.

\- Bon sang… qu'ai-je fait pour écoper d'un Servant aussi dissident…

x

* * *

x

L'inspecteur Clarke n'habitait pas particulièrement loin du poste central de Scotland Yard. Aussi arriva-t-il à pieds au bas de l'immeuble dans lequel il logeait. Chantonnant pour se maintenir éveillé et garder le moral après la journée éreintante qu'il venait de finir. Il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement et ouvrit la porte qu'il ferma ensuite à clef derrière lui.

Il jeta ses affaires sur le porte manteau qui oscilla dangereusement de droite à gauche.

Il se précipita dans la cuisine et se prépara du thé… Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il comptait faire, mais la théière était introuvable. Il fouilla les rangements de la pièce, et retourna dans le salon vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé sur la tab…

\- Le thé anglais ne démérite pas sa réputation, il est excellent.

Clarke hallucina en réalisant que dans son salon, assis confortablement sur son canapé, en face de la table basse sur laquelle trônait la fameuse théière, tasse brûlante en main, se tenait l'individu invoqué auparavant dans le cercle nécromantique.

Il tira instinctivement son revolver de son porte arme qu'il avait oublié de retirer en rentrant chez lui.

\- ENCORE VOUS ! beugla-t-il.

\- Voyons Master, je profite simplement d'un instant de tranquillité pour déguster votre thé… Après tout c'est bien la première fois que je mets les pieds en Angleterre. Vous voulez que je vous en serve une tasse ? Quelque chose me dit que vous en avez grandement besoin.

\- STOP ! Arrêtez tout de suite cette Mascarade ! Qui est Master ? Comment êtes-vous parvenu jusqu'ici ?!

Voyant l'agitation de son interlocuteur, le visiteur imprévu posa doucement sa tasse sur la table.

\- Le Master ici c'est vous, et je suis votre Servant, Archer. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'avez pas réalisé vous-même le rituel pour m'invoquer. Finalement, j'ai plutôt bien fait de répondre à l'appel de ce tueur d'enfant… A la base, je voulais être invoqué pour pouvoir l'éliminer moi-même.

-Bon sang je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous me dites !

Archer soupira longuement.

Clarke arma son revolver dans un cliquetis menaçant.

\- Alors maintenant mon gars, tu vas t'expliquer clairement… et n'essaie pas de me prendre pour un con !

\- Bien, alors reprenons depuis le début. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, on peut clairement dire que vous vous êtes retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, et ce, dans les pires circonstances qui soient.

\- Développez, grinça l'inspecteur.

\- La marque que vous portez sur la main se trouvait auparavant sur celle de l'homme que vous avez assassiné –

\- Dans l'exercice de mes fonctions, précisa l'inspecteur. Cet homme était un nécromancien, et de surcroît dangereux.

\- J'en conviens… mais quoi qu'il en soit, votre geste a fait de vous le nouveau porteur de la marque, ainsi que mon Master. Inspecteur, j'ai le devoir de vous annoncer que vous venez inconsciemment de mettre les pieds dans un rituel sanglant opposant des mages venus de par le globe pour y prendre part. Sept élus, dont vous faites désormais partis, ont été choisis afin de se battre entre eux. Au sortir de cette guerre, seul le vainqueur remportera le droit d'exaucer un de ses vœux.

\- Je… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!

\- Ces sept concourants ne se battent cependant pas seuls, ils ont l'occasion unique, en tant qu'élus, d'invoquer un Esprit Héroïque… Chose normalement irréalisable pour les mages de nos jours. Ce familier que l'on nomme Servant a pour devoir de se battre aux côtés de son invocateur, que l'on appelle Master, et ce jusqu'à la mort.

Clarke, l'esprit aussi troublé que préoccupé regarda le « Servant » sans vraiment bien comprendre. Voyant que l'inspecteur a baissé son arme, l'homme assis reprit sa tasse et recommença à boire.

\- Attendez… reprit l'inspecteur. Que voulez-vous dire par Esprit Héroïque ?

\- La plus haute classe de familiers, une figure héroïque des temps passés… et parfois futurs, sourit-il en levant les yeux malicieusement. Et oui, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je suis un bel et bien un Servant. Votre Servant… de la classe Archer plus précisément.

L'inspecteur ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Et… reprit doucement Clarke. Et vous voulez vraiment me faire avaler des CONNERIES PAREILLES !?

Il tendit à nouveau son arme devant lui, et tira dans le mur à côté de la tête du perturbateur, qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

\- Un esprit héroïque ? Et puis quoi encore ? Une guerre d'élus ? Pour exaucer un putain de vœu ?! MAIS JE DOIS VRAIMENT AVOIR UNE TÊTE DE BRANQUIGNOL POUR QU'ON PUISSE PENSER ME FAIRE GOBER CA !

Archer tourna légèrement la tête vers la balle, qui l'avait effleuré.

\- Belle intimidation… On vous a déjà dit que vous vous débrouillez bien avec une arme de poing ?

\- Je me demande surtout si même l'asile vous accepterait Monsieur, siffla l'inspecteur.

\- Cependant, je savais qu'il serait difficile de vous convaincre. Après tout, des preuves valent toujours mieux que des paroles, n'est-ce pas inspecteur ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, l'étranger fit mine de se lever.

\- Je vais disparaître, alors s'il vous plaît, ne paniquez pas.

\- ENCORE UN GESTE ET JE TE PLOMBE ! hurla Clarke.

L'homme se leva et William Clarke tira.

Un deuxième impact de balle se forma dans le mur.

Il n'y avait personne sur le canapé. Ni à côté, ni au sol, ni nulle part dans la pièce.

Complètement déboussolé Clarke, tourna sur lui-même pour vérifier chaque recoin de la pièce, tournant la tête de gauche à droite.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien, et ce sentiment d'insécurité était détestable.

\- Je deviens fou, chuchota-t-il, bon sang je deviens fou… MONTREZ-VOUS ! tenta-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

« Calmez-vous, je suis toujours là… »

Clarke plaqua sa main libre sur sa tempe, les yeux écarquillés. Une voix désincarnée venait de résonner dans sa tête.

\- Et maintenant j'entends des voix…

« Je vous en prie, calmez-vous, je suis actuellement sous forme spirituelle. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez me voir … Et vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'entendre… »

-… Master, compléta l'homme en réapparaissant sur le canapé.

Clarke toujours éberlué ne répondit pas.

\- Reprenez-vous, Inspecteur ! Je vous le répète, en tuant mon ancien Master, vous avez pris sa place dans cette guerre. Et vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix… Soit, vous combattez à mes côtés, soit, vous mourrez, car vos concurrents se ficheront bien de savoir si cette guerre vous plaît ou non, et n'hésiteront pas à vous éliminer. Et qui dit guerre, dit victimes. Dans un lieu aussi peuplé que Londres, les dommages collatéraux seront inévitables, quel que soit leur nature. En tant que représentant des forces de l'ordre je pense que vous aurez certainement votre mot à dire dans cette bataille. D'autres mages perfides, comme ce magicien, vont débarquer des quatre coins du monde afin d'exaucer leur désir, quel qu'en soit le prix ! Vous n'avez pas choisi de vous retrouver dans cette situation… mais maintenant que vous vous y trouvez… comptez-vous vraiment laisser une telle chose avoir lieu ?

\- Bon sang, c'est tout Scotland Yard qui devrait être prévenu…

Face au regard perdu de l'inspecteur, le Servant reprit :

\- Pensez-vous réellement que de simples agents pourraient se charger de cela ?

\- Non… Et une situation aussi délirante ne serait prise au sérieux par aucune institution, compétente ou non…

\- J'ai moi-même pu m'en rendre compte, oui.

La pique sembla réveiller Clarke qui riva son regard dans celui de son Servant :

\- Quand cela aurait-il lieu ?

\- La guerre est imminente Master, répondit l'homme se mettant presque garde à vous.

\- Je ne suis pas mage cependant, aurais-je seulement les capacités de combattre ?

\- Tous les élus ont un potentiel magique, mais peu importe vos capacités, le plus important sera de les exploiter à leur maximum.

\- En clair définir la meilleure stratégie avec tous les pions que nous avons ou aurons en main.

\- Exactement. Et maintenant que les choses sont claires… êtes-vous prêt à relever le défi de cette guerre, à tout mettre en œuvre pour prendre la défense de cette ville et de ces habitants… Je vous le demande… Êtes-vous mon Master ?

\- Je n'aime pas particulièrement la tournure des événements que vous m'annoncez… mais ai-je vraiment le choix ?

\- Nous y voilà, sourit le Servant, le contrat est scellé. Tant que vous le respecterez, je serai de votre côté.

Subitement, l'inspecteur regarda son Servant d'un tout autre œil. Comme s'il l'avait toujours connu, comme s'il réalisait enfin qu'il était bel et bien son Master.

Clarke rangea son arme et se dirigea sur son fauteuil à la droite de son Servant. Il s'écroula dessus. Négligemment appuyé sur l'accoudoir, il posa sa tête sur sa main, épuisé et pensif, tandis que son voisin savourait tranquillement son thé.

\- Dire que j'avais renoncé au monde de la magie…

Clarke sembla alors se rappeler de quelque chose. La tête toujours appuyé sur sa main, il la pivota légèrement pour mieux voir son Servant :

\- Toutefois…

Clarke lança un regard suspicieux à son Servant :

\- Archer c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui Master !

\- Premièrement, appelle-moi Inspecteur, la situation est déjà assez perturbante comme ça. Deuxièmement… j'ai encore besoin d'une preuve que tout cela est bien réel et que je ne serai pas en train de faire un delirium tréma.

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent, dans un silence particulièrement gênant.

\- Peut-être que si quelqu'un d'autre que vous me voyait…

\- C'est exactement ce que je pensais ! sourit Clarke en claquant des doigts, se redressant par la même occasion. Cependant il se fait tard, je suis épuisé et à moins d'aller vers les quartiers les plus agit… Attendez une seconde. Il manque quelque chose à votre histoire. Sur quoi des mages peuvent ils se baser pour penser pouvoir exaucer un vœu ? Surtout au bout d'un tel rituel ? Qu'est ce qui peut être à l'origine de tout ça ?

\- Et bien c'est l'objet pour lequel tous les élus se battent qui est à l'origine de tout cela… et qui pourra exaucer le souhait du vainqueur...

\- Mais… quel objet ? Pour quoi nous battons nous ?

\- Comment cela « pour quoi » ? Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Pour le Graal bien sûr !

« C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE RAFFUT !? »

C'est à ce moment précis que l'on toqua à la porte, pour se plaindre du bruit provoqué par l'arme de l'Inspecteur…

x

* * *

x

\- Enfin arrivés !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux intégralement blancs descendit du train en s'étirant. Elle regarda autour d'elle la gare de King Cross avec un enthousiasme et un émerveillement enfantin.

\- Mais le voyage était insupportable ! Bouda-t-elle l'espace d'une seconde, pour juste après laisser à nouveau place à un sourire rayonnant.

Elle tenta de reprendre l'ensemble des lourds bagages qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Parvenant avec peine à avancer de quelques mètres, elle lâcha le tout et souffla sur ses mains endolories.

\- C'est trop lourd… pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Alors c'est ici que va avoir lieu la guerre du Graal. Intéressant… »

En entendant le son grave de cette voix familière, elle rit, pleine d'excitation.

\- J'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop en retard ! Oh ! Regarde comme ce wagon est beau ! Tu as remarqué qu'ils sont différents de ceux qu'on a empruntés à la maison ? Dommage que les émanations de fumées sentent aussi mauvais…

Oubliant complètement son attirail derrière elle, la jeune fille reprit sa route en trottinant gaiement.

« Tu ne te sens pas un peu légère ? » suggéra la voix.

\- Si, très ! répondit la jeune fille le sourire aux lèvres en tournant sur elle-même, pour finalement voir ses bagages abandonnés au loin.

\- Et flûte, reprit-elle en revenant en arrière.

Face à ses bagages rassemblés n'importe comment elle interpella la voix, dépitée.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas faire disparaître tout ça avec toi ?

« Je suis désolée mais cela m'est impossible »

\- Eh bien tant pis, soupira-t-elle. J'ai bien réussi à tout emmener jusqu'ici, j'arriverai bien à en faire quelque chose jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Elle tenta de se réorganiser à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'un contrôleur vienne l'aider à empiler le tout pour qu'elle puisse se déplacer plus aisément.

Négligeant entièrement la présence du contrôleur, elle continua de s'adresser à son interlocuteur invisible à voix haute :

\- Dis ! Dis ! Tu peux savoir si les autres Servants sont encore en vie ? Ce serait vraiment trop dommage de rater ça !

« Je pense que nous sommes arrivés à temps. Sache qu'en tant que Saber, je ne peux pas déterminer où se situent tous les Servants. Néanmoins, je répondrai instinctivement qu'ils ont tous bel et bien été invoqués et sont encore en vie… »

\- Génial ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le contrôleur songea un instant que la jeune femme lui avait adressé la parole avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Elle regardait à tour de rôle ses bagages et les alentours sans vraiment lui prêter attention. S'inquiétant de la voir parler toute seule, il entama un geste pour l'interpeller. Cependant, après observation, il réalisa que la jeune femme appartenait vraisemblablement à une noble famille d'Europe de l'Est. Et c'est en croisant brièvement son regard rougeoyant qu'il se convainc que la déranger n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Mieux valait se mêler de ses affaires…

Voyant que le contrôleur la dévisageait, la jeune fille se reprit

\- Oh, pardon Monsieur ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir apporté votre aide.

\- Mais de rien Mademoiselle… répondit le contrôleur dépassé par le comportement survolté de la jeune noble.

\- Bonne journée Monsieur !

Faisant un grand geste d'au revoir à l'homme, elle s'avança sur les quais, sifflotant, cette fois ci avec ses bagages en main.

« Quelle tête en l'air tu fais… » rit la voix

\- Eh ! Arrête de te moquer ! bouda la jeune fille.

La foule de passagers s'écartait en apercevant cette étrange jeune femme albinos surchargée qui semblait parler toute seule.

L'étrangère s'avança jusqu'à s'arrêter pour regarder une grande horloge. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, posa son index sur le menton et leva les yeux en l'air. Démonstration assez flagrante de son intense réflexion.

\- Tu sais quoi, Saber…

« Oui ? » répondit la voix désincarnée.

\- J'ai faim ! Allons manger ! dit-elle enjouée, en levant un poing vers le ciel, faisant retomber avec fracas une partie de sa charge qu'elle venait de lâcher.

« Il y aura de quoi manger à l'hôtel, tu sais » répondit la voix, taquine.

\- Oui mais c'est loin ! Et puis…

La bave aux lèvres elle montra ostensiblement du doigt un restaurant sur le trottoir en face de la gare.

\- Je veux goûter la nourriture anglaaaaise !

« La nourriture sera tout aussi anglaise à l'hôtel – »

\- Mais je veux maintenant !

Après un silence, face à la jeune fille boudeuse se tenant les bras croisés, comme une enfant, l'esprit de Saber éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Uniquement audible pour la jeune fille.

« Eh bien ! Je suppose que la guerre attendra ton estomac jeune fille ! »

Arrivant tant bien que mal jusqu'au restaurant, les serveurs permirent à la jeune fille de mettre ses affaires à l'abri dans un vestiaire prévu à cet effet. La plupart de leurs clients étant justement des voyageurs.

\- Une seule place je suppose mademoiselle ?

\- T'as faim Saber ?

« Non, je ne vois pas le besoin de me nourrir »

\- Bon, alors je mangerai à ta place. Deux places, mais je mange seule monsieur ! affirma la jeune femme en mettant en évidence deux de ses doigts.

Le client étant roi, le serveur fit de son mieux pour cacher son étonnement et amena la curieuse jeune fille vers une table ronde encadrée d'une banquette à dossier rouge. Elle s'empara de la carte et fronça les sourcils, ne sachant quoi choisir.

Le serveur revint finalement et sortit un calepin et un crayon de son tablier

\- Mademoiselle s'est-elle décidé ?

\- Je voudrais de la nourriture typique anglaise !

\- Nous avons des plats à base de poisson qui pourrait vous intéresser…

\- Mais le poisson c'est pas forcément anglais... Oh je sais ! Je veux du pudding !

\- Nous n'en servons malheureusement pas Mademoiselle…

\- Si vous n'avez pas de pudding alors je m'en vais ! dit-elle avec un regard qui se voulait inflexible.

\- Je peux voir s'il est possible de vous arranger cela en cuisine, mais je ne puis rien vous assurer dans l'immédiat.

\- Merci monsieur !

Tandis que le serveur s'éloignait, Saber crut bon de prévenir son Master :

« Des informations qui m'ont été transmises, la nourriture anglaise n'est pas particulièrement réputée, tu sais… »

\- Mais si les gens la mange c'est que ça doit être bon, non ? Et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« Et mieux vaut prévenir que guérir… »

\- Mauvaise langue, contra-t-elle en tirant la sienne afin de provoquer l'esprit. Mais Saber ne lui répondit pas.

Au bout d'un moment le serveur finit par revenir un plat sous cloche en main.

\- Nous avons pu vous faire un pudding avec nos réserves, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Bouilli à base de carottes, de poireaux, de boudin, d-

\- Merci ! Le coupa la jeune fille en se saisissant de ses couverts.

Le serveur ne jugeant utile d'insister prit le large et partit se mettre à la disposition de nouveaux arrivants.

L'ensemble du restaurant sursauta néanmoins en entendant une voix s'élever.

\- MAIS C'EST PAS BON !

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

\- Mange à ma place, intima-t-elle à la voix en repoussant son assiette.

« Pour quoi faire ? C'est toi qui avait faim … »

\- Mais c'est pas bon !

« Très bien, j'ai compris… Je m'en occupe. » soupira le Servant.

Affalée sur la banquette, la jeune femme boudait. Le serveur le plus proche ayant entendu son exclamation vint s'enquérir des problèmes de la jeune femme.

\- C'est pas bon, répondit-elle, mais t'occupe, Saber m'a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout…

Elle balaya l'air d'un geste congédiant le garçon qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce que la jeune femme désirait. Il retourna vers la porte manant aux cuisines et fut presque bousculé par le précédent serveur qui revint précipitamment vers la jeune femme, complètement crispé, avec deux plats en main.

\- Voi-Voici pour vous Mademoiselle, ce sont des fish and chips, c'est un plat traditionnel ang-anglais, bégaya l'homme en la servant le plus rapidement possible. Bon appétit !

Aussi vite qu'il était venu, il repartit en retirant le plat de pudding, et disparut derrière la porte de service. Comme si de rien n'était, la jeune femme prit à nouveau ses couverts. Méfiante après sa précédente expérience, elle se servit avec minutie pour finalement goûter à son nouveau plat. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci Saber !

« De rien Gamine »

Ne se retenant plus, et malgré son titre de noblesse, elle s'empiffra avec joie. Et le repas lui fut « gracieusement » offert.

À nouveau chargée de ses bagages, elle sourit aux serveurs découragés et sortit prendre un carrosse afin de s'installer à l'hôtel.

Le conducteur l'aida à charger l'ensemble de ses bagages et elle s'installa confortablement à l'intérieur du véhicule hippomobile. Le temps du trajet elle lista sur ses doigts ce qu'elle comptait faire du reste de sa journée.

\- Il va falloir s'activer pour les préparatifs, soupira-t-elle. Mais ça vaut le coup, je suis sûre qu'on va bien rigoler. Au fait, tu devrais en profiter pour explorer la ville en forme spirituelle.

« C'est ce que je comptais faire, j'espère que ces lieux auront de quoi me divertir ! »

Le carrosse s'arrêta enfin, le conducteur se leva de son siège et ouvrit la portière à sa passagère alors que celle-ci était déjà sortie de l'autre côté pour hurler vers le ciel, plaçant ses mains en entonnoirs autour de sa bouche :

\- À TOUT À L'HEURE SABER !


	3. CHAPITRE II - PREMIÈRE BATAILLE

**CHAPITRE II - PREMIÈRE BATAILLE**

« Inspecteur Clarke ! Inspecteur Clarke ! »

L'inspecteur se redressa subitement sur son lit, encore ensommeillé. La chambre à peine éclairée par les lueurs pastelles de l'aube d'hiver. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

Puis réalisant que l'on tambourinait à la porte, il se leva maladroitement pour déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Sur le seuil de celle-ci, un enfant se tenait, mal vêtu, portant tout de même un couvre-chef rafistolé, des mitaines et une écharpe en lambeau. L'inspecteur reconnu finalement le gamin des rues.

\- C'est toi Thomson… Bon sang, que me veux-tu de si bon matin mon garçon ?

Il se passa une main devant les yeux lorsque la lumière vint en agresser les rétines.

\- Vous devez vous dépêcher inspecteur ! On vous attend au poste de police !

\- Comment ça ? Attend… quelle heure est-il ?

\- huit heure passées, monsieur l'inspecteur. Comme personne ne vous a vu au poste ce matin, on m'a envoyé ici pour vous trouver. On vous y demande de toute urgence Monsieur ! finit-il en haussant la voix, la tête dépassant du chambranle de la porte.

À peine avait-il entendu l'heure, que l'inspecteur s'était précipité pour se préparer dans ses appartements, laissant la porte d'entrée ouverte.

Le regard curieux et indiscret du gamin observa de long en large l'intérieur de l'appartement. La porte d'entrée donnait accès directement au salon. C'était une salle très simple qui servait également de bureau et avait vue sur la rue. À sa gauche, se trouvait une première porte ouverte sur une cuisine et, juste à côté, une seconde porte d'où résonnaient les injures prononcées par l'inspecteur, était fermée. L'ensemble formait un bazar organisé qui invitait à y fouiller, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'en pensait Thomson. Sans gêne, il tenta de pousser la porte, mais celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Curieux, le garçon se pencha un peu plus pour observer ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du battant de la porte. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter vivement.

Clarke remit l'enfant debout sur le pas de la porte, lui prit la main et y déposa deux pièces.

\- Merci Thomson, et évite de t'attirer des ennuis cette semaine.

Il ferma finalement la porte d'entrée. Andrew Thomson n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Son milieu l'invitait seulement à se faire de mauvaises fréquentations, et si la curiosité pouvait être une qualité… elle pouvait être source des pires ennuis à qui n'y faisait pas attention. Appuyé sur le bois de la porte, L'inspecteur soupira en regardant le mur en face de lui. Heureusement qu'il avait pris le temps de camoufler les impacts de balles la veille, lors de la venue de ses voisins. Ce qui lui avait permis de vérifier qu'Archer était bien réel. La première remarque de son logeur fut à propos de l'étrange énergumène qu'il logeait sans l'avoir mis au courant.

Il soupira et retourna à sa toilette.

Tout était vrai.

Et la journée commençait aussi mal que la précédente avait fini.

« Je suis désolé, inspecteur, les Servant consomment beaucoup de mana, c'est quelque chose de pesant pour les non-initiés. »

Enfin apprêté, la mine plus fraîche qu'à son réveil l'inspecteur s'empara de son manteau et fit tinter ses clefs en cherchant celle de l'entrée, il posa la main sur la poignée, s'apprêtant à sortir mais s'arrêta.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Archer, je retrouverai l'habitude... Par contre évite de me poser des questions en public, je ne veux pas passer pour un fou si jamais je te répondais par réflexe.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre à voix haute inspecteur, il suffit de penser à votre réponse pour que je l'entende »

\- Tu peux lire dans mes pensées ?

« Pas tout à fait… J'ai un certain ressenti vis-à-vis de votre état d'esprit, mais je ne peux pas réellement connaître vos pensées. Un Master, même inconsciemment reste toujours maître des informations qu'il laisse filtrer à son Servant. Et tout comme je peux choisir de discuter avec vous par l'esprit, vous le pouvez aussi. »

« Je vois… » tenta l'inspecteur avec un demi sourire. Sa propre voix venait de résonner dans sa tête.

Rassuré, il sorti enfin et prit le chemin du poste de police.

L'entrée du poste était aussi animée qu'à l'accoutumée. Dans l'entrée une file de citoyens venaient se plaindre de méfaits divers et variés. Sur un banc à part, surveillés par deux agents, étaient assis les potentiels suspects entrant ou sortant de garde à vue. Rien de bien particulier aujourd'hui : deux habitués s'y trouvaient. Ogden le vieil alcoolique du quartier avait fait de la prison du poste sa pension personnelle tellement il y avait passé de nuits. À se demander si son sang ne pouvait pas être consommé en bouteille… Le vieil homme était à moitié endormi avachi sur son voisin, un jeune garçon au visage noirci que l'inspecteur reconnu immédiatement, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais rencontré. Il s'agissait de Garry Thomson, le frère aîné d'Andrew. Les deux frères se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, et l'aîné était réputé dans le quartier pour sa malchance légendaire. Ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs que le plus jeune se balade autour du poste de police.

Après un rapide salut à ses collègues de l'accueil et ignorant les quelques remarques moqueuses sur son réveil tardif, Clarke se dirigea au fond du poste de police. De grandes vitres permettait de voir l'intérieur des bureaux, et celui vers lequel l'inspecteur se dirigeait n'y faisait pas exception. A l'intérieur, un petit homme sec travaillait activement, le nez presque collé à son support de travail. L'inspecteur toqua à la porte faisant rebondir l'écriteau indiquant le nom propriétaire du bureau : « Commissaire E. Brown ».

\- Entrez, répondit le quinquagénaire sans vraiment faire attention à l'inspecteur. Il se massa négligemment le cou et posa sa plume en grommelant sur les taches d'encre qu'il venait de faire.

\- Bonjour Commissaire, excusez-moi du retard.

La voix de Clarke fit réagir l'homme qui leva la tête brusquement, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Enfin vous voilà inspecteur ! Installez-vous, nous avons à parler.

Tandis que l'inspecteur s'installait face à son supérieur, le commissaire tira un dossier d'une des piles de documents lui faisant face.

\- L'affaire que j'ai à vous confier ne va malheureusement pas vous enchanter, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je veux que vous enquêtiez sur un meurtre, Clarke : on a retrouvé le corps d'une femme à White Chapel. Il s'agit d'une prostituée dont l'identité n'a pas encore été trouvé. Elle a été égorgée et son ventre a été salement poignardé à plusieurs reprises… Si vous voulez des détails, passez voir le légiste au sous-sol. Mais je vous préviens, c'est une véritable boucherie. Je veux que vous commenciez l'enquête au plus vite. Vous avez carte blanche pour mener cette enquête.

\- Bien commissaire.

\- Si vous n'avez pas de questions vous pouvez y aller.

\- Ce n'est pas en lien direct avec cette affaire, mais puis-je savoir où en est l'enquête sur les enlèvements ? J'en étais encore en charge hier matin…

Le commissaire regarda Clarke par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- L'affaire a été couplée à l'enquête sur l'auteur des actes nécromantiques, le dossier a été complètement revu et n'est désormais plus de votre ressort.

\- Mes suppositions ont donc été prises en compte ?

\- Oui, une fois l'affaire des actes nécromantiques résolue et bouclée, votre rapport a permis sa réouverture jointe à celle des enlèvements. Et vous savez très bien pourquoi il est préférable que vous ne vous en mêliez pas… De toute façon, le meurtre qui a eu lieu durant la nuit est prioritaire. Je préfère vous savoir sur cette enquête.

\- Qui prendra ma suite ?

\- L'inspecteur O'Neill.

\- Merci commissaire.

\- Si vous n'avez rien à rajouter, cet entretien est terminé. J'attends votre rapport ce soir, Clarke.

\- Bonne journée Commissaire.

L'inspecteur entreprit de sortir mais se fit interpeller une dernière fois par son supérieur

\- Ah et si vous pouviez prendre quelques tire-au-flanc avec vous inspecteur…

Sur un signe de tête entendu, l'inspecteur se dirigea vers le centre du commissariat où une huée se faisait entendre.

Passant entre les bureaux des agents, l'inspecteur s'arrêta un instant devant le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour des bureaux conjoints de Simpson et Walter.

\- Et de quatre ! Brailla l'un des hommes.

\- Quel tricheur, il ne peut pas en avoir quatre, je l'ai déjà joué à cœur au deuxième pli.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bah montre le nous ton pli !

\- Eh oh ! Interdiction de regarder les plis déjà fait ! Sinon le jeu est faussé !

\- Mais enfin je l'ai déjà joué il ne peut pas l'avoir !

\- Quel dommage… je me montrais si bon seigneur en voulant vérifier ton pli…

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Vous ne pouvez pas avoir oublié que j'ai déjà joué ce Roi ?

\- Mais c'est qu'il y en a beaucoup des cartes.

\- Beaucoup de chiffres, beaucoup de couleurs… et beaucoup de figures aussi.

\- Arrêtez les gars… Vous vous foutez de moi. Vous êtes tous de mèche c'est ça ?

\- Nous ?!

\- Nooon !

\- Jamais !

\- Quelles accusations !

\- Permettez ?

Un spectateur vint prendre le fameux pli pour regarder la carte.

\- En effet on vous a fait tourner en bourrique, agent Simpson.

\- Ah ! Voilà ! s'exclama l'homme, satisfait, alors que ses collègues étaient devenus muets comme des carpes en fixant le fameux spectateur.

L'agent, dans un élan de clairvoyance se retourna, tandis que l'inspecteur Clarke dévisageait les joueurs un à un. Il jeta négligemment la carte sur le bureau.

\- Vous me rangez ça immédiatement et venez tous les cinq avec moi. On a une affaire de meurtre supplémentaire aujourd'hui. Je n'accepterai aucune plainte à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je fasse remonter votre comportement au Commissaire Brown.

\- Bien Monsieur l'inspecteur ! répondirent les cinq agents d'une même voix.

Clarke prit alors le chemin de la sortie et attendit ses hommes devant l'automobile de service.

Il songea un instant à fumer une cigarette, et s'abstint en voyant les agents arriver. Ils montèrent dans l'hippomobile et l'inspecteur réalisa qu'être à six dans le véhicule n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Serrés sur les deux banquettes, les cinq agents d'abord silencieux, comme pour se faire excuser de leurs petits écarts, ne tinrent pas deux minutes sans discuter. L'inspecteur collé à l'une des vitres soupira longuement, déjà fatigué de ce qu'allait être sa journée. Cependant, si Clarke n'aimait pas le montrer, la compagnie des agents lui permettait souvent d'évacuer le stress de son travail. Ils avaient toujours une anecdote à raconter, que ce soit sur leurs familles, leurs voisins, leurs amis, leurs sorties au bar ou encore l'état de leurs découverts… Oui, ses collègues pouvaient être aussi pénibles que distrayants.

L'inspecteur rit d'ailleurs sous cape en entendant l'agent Simpson se plaindre de la disparition régulière des restes de monnaie qu'il laissait traîner dans ses poches.

Simpson était un homme loyal et juste, mais trop naïf et facile à duper. Heureusement pour lui, son entourage avait toujours été bienveillant. Mais sa fille ne semblait pas être fait du même bois que lui. Elle était venue avec son père au poste de police la semaine passée. Haute comme trois pommes, dix ans tout au plus, et surtout rusée comme un renard. Elle avait détourné l'attention de son père pour lui chiper sa monnaie sous son nez. Et face au sourire angélique de sa fille, l'agent Simpson semblait perdre quelques neurones…

Walter se moqua d'ailleurs ouvertement de lui, et lui proposa avec finesse de mettre des tapettes à souris dans les poches de sa veste. Simpson grommela face à la taquinerie tandis que les agents s'amusaient de ses réactions toujours exagérées. Voyant l'homme se rembrunir, l'agent Walter lui promit un verre en fin de journée.

Simpson et Walter formaient un duo assez improbable. Si Simpson était d'un milieu plutôt modeste, l'agent Walter était un ancien gamin des rues, bien qu'il n'aimait pas en parler. Personne ne savait vraiment par quel moyen il avait réussi à se hisser jusqu'à ce poste. Sa situation actuelle paraissait si improbable, comparée à ses origines sociales, qu'on dressait presque son parcours en un mythe. La plupart des histoires sur son sujet ayant été inventées, toutes sortes de rumeurs circulaient en s'étoffant toujours un peu plus avec le temps. Or, Clarke avait commencé son service un an seulement après l'arrivée de Walter. Autant dire qu'en onze ans, les rumeurs avaient eu le temps de se développer.

Toujours était-il que Walter, pas beaucoup plus âgé que l'inspecteur, était tout le contraire de Simpson. Plutôt malin, curieux par nature, son passé dans les quartiers pauvres lui donnait une certaine expérience du terrain. Son manque d'éducation se faisait parfois ressentir dans les affaires les plus pointues.

Clarke avait compris rapidement que les deux hommes pouvaient être complémentaires. Il avait confiance en eux et avait appris à travailler avec eux.

Sous leurs airs imbéciles, il avait appris à les connaître.

Walter avait tendance à faire rire son entourage pour cacher ses problèmes personnels, il vivait encore chez ses bienfaitrices dans une maison de perdition au sud de East End. Il appréciait la compagnie féminine mais fuyait l'engagement comme la peste.

Simpson, lui aurait dû être employé de banque. Trop maladroit, et tête en l'air pour l'emploi, et étant marié et presque père, il s'était tourné vers une carrière dans la police, sans autre ambition que de rapporter un salaire régulier à sa petite famille. Et curieusement ils s'étaient très rapidement entendus, l'un faisant découvrir son univers à l'autre et inversement. Walter s'amusait à amener son collègue dans divers bars au grand dam de Mme. Simpson et aimait passer du temps avec leur fille. Il devait d'ailleurs l'avoir beaucoup influencé au fil des années. Simpson était rapidement devenu un gage de stabilité dans la vie le Walter, étant son aîné de presque quinze ans, il était devenu un pilier important dans la vie du plus jeune.

La plupart des autres agents, Clarke les avaient vu défiler d'un poste à l'autre. Certains d'entre eux cherchant à être muté près de leurs familles, d'autres en quête d'une promotion ou d'un meilleur poste. C'était assez ironique de penser que Walter et Simpson pouvait être considérés comme une valeur sûre et irremplaçable du poste.

Les belles pensées de l'inspecteur disparurent néanmoins aussi vite que le volume sonore du compartiment de l'hippomobile augmentait. Exaspéré, il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles jusqu'à leur arrivée à White Chapel. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à reprendre ses hommes durant leur dernier moment de quiétude de la journée, il leur expliquerait en arrivant les tenants et les aboutissants de l'affaire.

Devant l'entrée d'une petite ruelle biscornue, remplie de déchets dans chaque recoin, un agent surveillant le secteur les attendait. On y entrait par une arcade de pierre menaçant de se fissurer, étroite au début elle s'élargissait au fur et à mesure des tournants, jusqu'à déboucher sur une longue cour, carrefour de multiples ruelles. Le lieu était idéal pour toute activité illégale. Et par-dessus le marché assez proche de la Tamise. L'auteur du meurtre aurait pu se débarrasser du corps facilement… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il remercia rapidement l'agent les ayant menés sur les lieux du crime et commença un rapide topo sur les faits macabres ayant eu lieu durant la nuit.

\- Messieurs, comme les marques au sol l'indiquent, un crime a eu lieu ici même. Une jeune femme a été sauvagement tuée dans cette cour. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il s'agit d'une prostituée dont on ne connait pas l'identité et qu'elle a été égorgée et poignardée à plusieurs reprises. Les marques laissées sur son corps sont si désordonnées qu'il est impossible de définir précisément l'arme du crime. Le corps a été retrouvé par le propriétaire de l'auberge derrière moi, ce matin à 5h. Agent Walter, j'aimerai que vous alliez prendre sa déposition, ainsi que celles des personnes qui fréquentaient l'auberge cette nuit. Messieurs Davies et Jones, je vous prierai d'interroger toutes personnes susceptibles d'avoir entendu ou vu quelque chose dans les ruelles aux alentours, je veux la liste des maisons et des boutiques en activité durant la nuit. Agent Tremblay, faites le tour du voisinage de la cour.

Il est important de trouver rapidement l'identité de la victime. Et voici le dossier de l'affaire, je vous laisse prendre connaissance de la description de la victime, pour faciliter son identification. Simpson, avec moi.

\- Bien Monsieur !

Les quatre hommes partis, l'inspecteur se dirigea sur les lieux du crime accompagné de l'agent.

Une longue trace rougeâtre s'étendait sur le sol, et la trace du corps se détachaient des différentes nuances de carmin. Ils entreprirent de chercher des indices sur les lieux.

Lorsque la fin de la matinée arriva, les agents de police revinrent comme convenu dans la cour pour mettre en communs les différents éléments de l'enquête. C'est un inspecteur tournant comme un lion en cage qu'ils retrouvèrent sur les lieux du crime tandis que Simpson affichait une mine dubitative.

\- C'est incompréhensible, marmonna l'inspecteur, un meurtre d'une telle violence devrait forcément nous laisser des informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Je ne comprends pas Monsieur, suggéra Tremblay, l'agent Simpson semblait pourtant avoir récupéré un certain nombre d'indices que vous lui auriez confié…

\- Certes, mais tout se rapporte à cette jeune femme. La cour est sale et souvent boueuse avec la pluie. Les seules empreintes présentes sont celles de la victime. Elle a été tuée au milieu de la nuit, juste après la que la pluie se soit arrêtée. Et les seules autres empreintes sont celles du tenant de l'auberge qui n'a pas osé approcher le corps lorsqu'il l'a découvert. Mis à part les guenilles restantes de la jeune femme, il n'y a rien. Absolument rien, pas le moindre indice. Comme si elle s'était elle-même écharpée. Mais c'est impossible, l'individu s'est acharné sur elle d'après le rapport ! Même le sang au sol ne laisse aucune trace d'un deuxième individu. Et par-dessus le marché, Walter, Davies et Jones sont revenus bredouille.

Les agents se dévisagèrent, sceptiques. L'inspecteur n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang-froid. Les événements de la veille avaient dû le marquer. L'information avait circulé parmi les agents de police durant la matinée. Personne ne s'étonnait de son absence, mais tout le monde s'en était inquiété. Et lorsque le commissaire avait demandé sa présence de toute urgence, l'agent Walter avait pris l'initiative d'envoyer le jeune frère de Garry Thomson pour venir chercher l'inspecteur.

Tuer un homme, peu importe dans quelles conditions, pouvait avoir des répercussions inattendues sur l'individu.

En l'occurrence, l'inspecteur montrait une agitation rare, pour un homme habitué aux situations de crises. Et la situation actuelle n'avait, pour ceux qui connaissait l'homme, aucune raison de le rendre nerveux.

\- Alors je vais peut-être pouvoir débloquer l'affaire, Monsieur, reprit Tremblay. Dans le voisinage, personne n'a entendu quoi que ce soit… Cependant, Miss Taylor, qui habite au troisième perron en face de l'auberge, m'a affirmé qu'elle reconnaissait le descriptif de la victime. Je ne lui ai évidemment pas dit que la jeune femme était décédée, miss Taylor est une femme d'un certain âge qui-

\- Abrégez Trambley, le coupa l'inspecteur plus abruptement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

\- Pardon Monsieur. Il pourrait donc s'agir de miss Byrne, une jeune femme logeant dans le même immeuble, elle faisait le ménage pour miss Taylor et ne s'est pas présentée ce matin. Apparemment, la jeune femme sortait rarement de chez elle, mais recevait régulièrement des hommes le soir.

\- Bien, suivez cette piste messieurs, j'aimerai encore inspecter les lieux quelques temps, Walter, Simpson faites venir le tenant de l'auberge.

Laissant les agents discuter de la meilleure façon de procéder, l'agent retourna près de la trace pourpre macabre et la fixa avec agacement. La situation l'oppressait. Qu'il n'y ait pas d'indices significatif était une chose, que la scène du crime semblait complètement aseptisée de la présence d'un quelconque meurtrier lui laissait un mauvais pressentiment. Surtout que les lieux empestaient, entre l'odeur de la cheminée de l'usine, située sur l'un des flancs de la cour, et les restes de la scène de crime. L'ensemble mélangé lui donnait envie de vomir.

« INSPECTEUR, UN SERVANT ! »

Le cri dans son crâne fit bondir de surprise l'inspecteur.

« Quoi ? Mainten- »

Archer se matérialisa et plaqua violemment l'inspecteur contre le mur le plus proche. Au milieu de la cour, Davies, Jones, Trambley, étaient encore regroupés.

Et comme dans un rêve, une silhouette se posa gracieusement au sol, sans le moindre bruit, tandis que trois têtes roulèrent à ses pieds.

Mollement les corps décapités, comme surpris de leur propre état, s'écroulèrent dans un ensemble morbide.

Une jeune femme, vêtue légèrement était dotée d'une arme complètement anachronique. Une sublime lance se terminant par une lame comparable à celle d'un sabre. Clarke n'avait jamais vu une telle chose. Le sang qui en dégoulinait fit réagir l'inspecteur qui tenta de se dégager de la prise d'Archer :

\- SIMPSON ! WALTER !

Simpson se retourna vers l'inspecteur tandis qu'à ses côtés, la lame de l'inconnue trancha en deux le corps de Walter. La tête de Simpson vola dans le même mouvement.

Clarke hallucina l'espace d'un instant.

L'instant suivant il pointait son arme sur la jeune femme, les yeux exorbités par la rage. Il tira deux balles sans la moindre hésitation.

L'inconnue n'en fit aucun cas, et fonça en direction de l'inspecteur, évitant aisément les projectiles. Archer tira brusquement son Master à l'écart afin de se retrouver seul face à son adversaire. Deux armes à feu apparurent dans ses mains et il tira à répétition, provoquant un repli temporaire de la jeune femme.

« Faites attention Inspecteur ! Au vu de sa carrure et de son arme il s'agit forcément de Lancer ! »

Clarke, au sol après avoir été projeté par son Servant, pu enfin détailler la jeune femme durant un court moment. C'était une magnifique jeune femme, aux traits fins et à l'allure élégante. Son visage était encadré par une splendide chevelure de jais lisse, qui bien que maintenu dans son dos par une simple ficelle virevoltait dans son dos.

Lancer évitait les balles sans le moindre problème. Elle courut en direction d'Archer et enchaîna des coups rapides et précis qu'Archer évita avec difficulté.

La guerrière était sans pitié, ne laissant pas la moindre ouverture à son ennemi, l'acculant vers un angle de la cour.

De façon inattendue, elle leva sa hallebarde au-dessus de sa tête. Profitant de l'occasion, Archer fit un saut de six mètres de haut. Il invoqua un étrange fusil à crosse qu'il attrapa par une barre descendant sous le canon, devant la détente. L'arme déclencha un tir en rafale digne d'une gatling.

Lancer évita l'assaut en sautant plus haut encore, et abattit sa lame sur l'arme d'Archer avant de décocher un violent coup de pied aérien, envoyant s'écraser au sol Archer, qui roula de côté pour éviter la retombée foudroyante de la guerrière.

Face à ce spectacle irréel, William Clarke était complètement subjugué. Deux personnages surhumains menaient une bataille d'une violence inouïe avec des armes qui lui étaient quasiment inconnues, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant. C'était un ballet meurtrier, aussi effrayant que fascinant, où cligner de l'œil au mauvais moment pouvait être synonyme de mort.

Clarke se demanda très franchement ce qu'il faisait là.

Il fallait être dénué d'instinct de survie pour ne pas voir que quelqu'un comme lui mourrait dans l'instant s'il intervenait.

En retombant au sol, Lancer avait changé l'orientation de sa lame pour porter un coup d'estoc à son adversaire. Archer, au sol après sa roulade, dévia l'attaque en frappant le manche de l'arme d'un coup de pied. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'affrontement, Lancer fut désavantagée. Voyant que son coup avait fait perdre son équilibre à la jeune femme. Archer tira un couteau de chasse de sa ceinture et tenta de trancher le bras de Lancer.

Contre toute attente la guerrière lâcha son arme pour esquiver la lame qui frappa dans le vide. Avant que sa hallebarde n'atteignit le sol, elle réceptionna son arme en la crochetant avec sa cheville. D'un mouvement ample de la jambe, elle la fit tournoyer en l'air pour finalement l'attraper d'une main alerte.

Clarke écarquilla les yeux. Jusqu'où allaient les capacités de ces êtres ?

Archer invoqua à nouveau une longue arme à feu aux formes sombres complexes et tandis que Lancer entrait dans la visée de son arme, le visage d'un homme apparut.

Entre les combattants un homme vêtu de noir portant un col romain venait d'arriver. Il s'agissait de toute évidence d'un prêtre.

Brandissant ses mains de chaque côté en signe de paix, l'homme de solide constitution, affichait un visage serein et bienveillant. Archer et Lancer s'arrêtèrent dans leur rixe et dévisagèrent l'étranger.

\- Excusez-moi pour le dérangement. Il se trouve que vous vous affrontez non seulement de jour, mais en plus dans un lieu public. Et de ce que je vois, des innocents ont déjà été impliqués...

Lancer braqua son arme sous la gorge du nouvel arrivant.

\- Qui es-tu ? Cingle-t-elle.

Le prêtre nouvellement arrivé ne réagit pas à la menace de la guerrière.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, il est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté. Je me nomme Lowell Connor, évêque de la Sainte Eglise Catholique. Et si ma présence vous surprend, sachez qu'elle est loin d'être dérisoire. Je suis et serai le superviseur de cette guerre. La Sainte Guerre du Graal aussi meurtrière puisse-t-elle être, n'a pas vocation au massacre, comme celui qui vient de se produire. Comme convenu, cette guerre sera réglementée. L'Eglise refuse l'implication d'innocents dans ce rituel, et en son nom, je m'en porte garant. Ce qui inclut également tous participants ayant perdu son Servant.

L'homme perdit son sourire et fusilla Lancer et Archer du regard

\- Qui que soient vos Master, au nom de ce principe, je vous le demande, baissez vos armes. Je ne tolérerai plus de tels débordements.

Monseigneur Connor jeta un regard peiné à l'homme se relevant avec difficulté, complètement hébété, qui n'était autre que l'inspecteur Clarke.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à vos collègue, je m'occupe de les faire disparaître, vous pouvez vous retirer.

Clarke ne répondit pas.

Archer de son côté avait baissé son arme. Lancer, ne bougea pas, lançant un regard dur mais néanmoins incertain à son interlocuteur.

\- Vous aussi Lancer, partez. Être vu par des innocents est contraire aux règles. Les exécuter n'est pas une alternative.

Lancer finit par obtempérer.

L'immeuble où se trouvait l'auberge explosa.

Tous se tournèrent brusquement vers l'origine de la détonation. Une gigantesque vague de poussière et de fumée balaya la cour, empêchant les quatre individus encore présents de voir l'état bâtiment.

Une silhouette massive s'élança hors de la fumée à la vitesse d'une locomotive, pour atterrir au milieu des débris les plus proches. L'homme était torse nu et portait une gigantesque croix de bois, dépassant amplement les deux mètres, sur son épaule. Bien qu'il ne soit pas gigantesque, sa carrure était terriblement impressionnante.

\- Mon Dieu ! Il est beaucoup trop puissant ! Même vous ne pourrez rien faire face à lui ! s'exclama Clarke.

« Retraite Stratégique, Inspecteur ! »

Archer se précipita vers son Master et le tira vers la ruelle la plus proche pour prendre la fuite.

L'être bestial les ignora complètement, jetant son dévolu sur l'homme d'Église qu'il chargea sans autre forme de procès. Berserker asséna de puissant coup à l'aide de sa croix que le prêtre para à mains nues. À chaque coup, ses bras étaient violemment repoussés, mais le père Connor garda son calme.

Voyant la situation dégénérer, Lancer se lança à la poursuite des fuyards et les rattrapa rapidement dans la ruelle adjacente, Archer étant obligé de suivre le rythme de son Master.

Lancer prépara sa hallebarde tout en bondissant sur les deux hommes, lorsqu'une croix gigantesque surgit au milieu de sa trajectoire.

Le choc de la croix sur le sol souleva une nouvelle vague de poussière et de débris. Lancer fut aveuglé. Archer eu tout juste le temps de protéger son Master. Il profita de la diversion pour tirer l'inspecteur avec lui. Celui-ci toussait et était recouvert de poussière et de saleté. Un insecte s'était accroché à son col pour ne pas se faire emporter par le souffle provoqué par l'impact.

Sur ses gardes Lancer se prépara à l'assaut de son adversaire. Lorsque le nuage de poussière se dissipa. Seule la croix reposait au sol. Archer et son Master s'étaient échappées. Elle se retourna vivement et constata que Berserker était toujours en train de combattre le prêtre à main nues.

Ce dernier tenta une percée dans la garde de son assaillant. Berserker, en réaction, fit en saut périlleux arrière qu'il accompagna d'un double coup de pied, envers son adversaire.

Le prêtre réagit instinctivement et para les coups avec ses deux bras. Deux craquements sinistres se firent entendre, et les bras de Monseigneur Connor pendirent mollement le long de son corps.

Il recula instinctivement une jambe en arrière, lui donnant l'attitude de ce qui aurait dû être une posture défensive.

Berserker se jeta sur le prêtre désormais invalide.

Sa course fut déviée par un mouvement improbable de son corps qui se tourna vers le côté et hurla de douleur.

Lancer écarquilla les yeux. L'épaule de Berserker s'était déboîtée de force.

Un carreau d'arbalète la tira de sa contemplation. D'un tour de poignet, la lame de sa lance tournoya et brisa le carreau qui tomba en morceaux autour d'elle.

Elle ne parvint pas à repérer la présence du tireur, et, jugeant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, se dématérialisa.  
Profitant de l'état de Berserker, l'évêque prit de l'élan et se servit des gravats pour monter sur le toit d'un immeuble. Il prit également la fuite.


	4. CHAPITRE III - LE MANTEAU DE LA NUIT

**CHAPITRE III - LE MANTEAU DE LA NUIT**

Au milieu d'une grande salle aux airs de restaurants, Rider buvait allègrement, entouré de jeunes femmes habillées de superbes robes aux décolletés avantageux, agitant leurs éventails et battant de leurs longs cils pour attirer le regard de leur prestigieux client. Après avoir découvert la ville de Londres, l'homme avait décidé de se lancer dans une tournée des maisons de passe de la ville, au grand dam de son Master.

La maison de Ms. Bloom était réputée pour être l'une des plus luxueuses du quartier d'East End, ou du moins autant qu'il l'était possible. Les lieux n'étaient certes pas fréquentés par une clientèle au statut élevé, mais était néanmoins le repères des commerçants les plus fortunés.

Rider, une femme à un bras, sa boisson dans l'autre, était une fois de plus le centre de l'attention. Il ne s'en formalisait pas et y prenait même grand plaisir.

Alors qu'il allait porter son verre à sa bouche, il s'arrêta en plein mouvement et fixa la porte d'entrée du grand salon, un sourire de défi se peignant sur ses lèvres.

\- Mesdemoiselles, je crois que nous allons avoir de la compagnie.

L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme à la démarche assurée.

Ms. Bloom, qui surveillait les filles de son établissement, en voyant la tenue du nouveau venu, se demanda un instant s'il n'y avait pas un événement particulier à Londres pour que deux hommes aux vêtements complètements anachroniques se retrouvent dans son salon.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avait la carrure d'un combattant. Il portait une tenue de hoplite, bien que ne portant pas de casque, et était armé d'une épée rangée dans son fourreau qui se balançait sur son flanc. Néanmoins ce qui attirait le plus l'œil était sa cape, qui resplendissait d'une lumière d'or.

Au loin, Rider vit Ms. Bloom accueillir le nouveau venu, très rapidement il fut lui aussi entouré de jeunes femmes rieuses qui lui proposaient leurs faveurs.

Un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, il leur répondit quelque chose que Rider ne put entendre, mais qui fit rire l'assemblée entourant le jeune homme.

Il posa alors délibérément son regard sur Rider et se dirigea vers sa table accompagnée de sa nouvelle cour.

Il s'installa confortablement, se laissant servir et jeta un regard complice au mongol.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à profiter à nouveau de la vie… suggéra-t-il.

Rider éclata de rire face à l'audace de son interlocuteur.

\- On peut dire que tu ne manques pas de cran pour un jeunot ! Mais sais-tu seulement à qui tu t'adresses ? le défia-t-il d'un regard appréciateur.

Le jeune homme, sans se départir de son sourire haussa simplement un sourcil d'interrogation. Passant négligemment un bras autour de l'épaule d'une de ses comparses il but plusieurs lampées de la boisson qui lui avait été servi.

\- Un souverain sait en reconnaître un autre… Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu es Roi, reprit-il en désignant le Roi mongol de son verre.

-Et pas n'importe quel Roi ! s'exclama le Souverain Universel. Et à te regarder de plus près, quelque chose me dit que tu ne fais pas parti de mes enfants…

\- Ah ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? rajouta le jeune homme moqueur, attirant par la taille une autre jeune femme qui lui répondit en l'enlaçant.

\- Cette toison brille d'un éclat que l'on peut difficilement manquer… J'imagine que tu dois te sentir invincible pour l'exhiber ainsi.

Rider souriait, l'homme qui lui faisait face était digne d'intérêt.

Le jeune homme sembla s'amuser de la remarque et décida d'asticoter un peu son homologue. Il inspira longuement et prit un ton faussement ennuyé et méprisant :

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me cacher comme un rat. Contrairement à toi je ne passe pas uniquement mon temps à profiter des plaisirs de la chair, dit-il en faisant mine de mordre la jeune fille à sa droite, qui se recula en riant.

Il fixa alors le Roi mongol d'un regard dur.

\- Car pendant que tu perdras ton temps en badinages superflus, je sortirai victorieux de cette guerre, siffla-t-il en exhibant un sourire carnassier.

A ses mots, Rider perdit tout sourire. Les traits crispés et emplis de rage, il abattit violemment son verre sur la table, éclaboussant la table et entraînant un lourd silence à sa suite.

\- Un Roi digne de ce nom ne laisse rien au hasard. Crois-tu réellement que je perds mon temps à m'amuser, gamin ? Quelqu'un a osé me défier en s'en prenant à une de mes femmes. Ma traque suit son cours et ce n'est pas une petite chose comme toi qui viendra juger de mes actes !

Le jeune homme en face de lui afficha alors un visage renfermé et de mauvais augure. Cependant il ne faisait pas mine de bouger d'un centimètre, comme figé. Face à son mutisme, Rider soupira et reprit en désignant les jeunes femmes qui les entouraient.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça que tu es venu ga-

\- Comment oses-tu me traiter de « petite chose », vieil homme ? le coupa froidement le jeune homme. Je pourrai te trancher la langue sans même avoir recours à mon Noble Phantasm.

D'un mouvement serein, l'homme posa sa main sur la garde de son épée. Geste que Rider nota. Nullement impressionné, Rider posa nonchalamment son menton sur la paume d'une de ses mains. Il ricana, faisant frémir l'assemblée des jeunes prostituées qui ne savaient plus vraiment comment réagir face à cette situation délicate.

Voyant l'évolution de la situation, Ms. Bloom s'était reculée vers un coin du comptoir sous lequel se trouvait un combiné téléphonique.

\- Ton épée n'est donc pas ton Noble Phantasm ? Surprenant venant d'un Saber. Toujours est-il que tu abois plus que tu ne mords… Rien d'étonnant pour un roquet arrogant tel que toi.

A ces mots, Saber éloigna les jeunes femmes autour de lui et se leva avec la prestance qui caractérisait le souverain qu'il était. D'un pas déterminé il commença à faire le tour de la grande table, balayant l'air de sa cape resplendissante. Il commença à dégainer son arme dans un tintement sec.

\- C'en est trop ! Ton impudence causera ta perte ! grinça Saber en lançant un regard meurtrier à son adversaire.

A mi-chemin du tour de table, Saber accéléra subitement l'allure et se précipita sur son adversaire en passant par-dessus la table, contre toute attente.

Son épée scinda en deux fauteuils et table, marquant également le plancher d'une longue entaille. Les cris surpris des jeunes femmes s'élevèrent en réaction à l'attaque éclaire de l'homme, qui contrastait avec l'attitude flegmatique qu'il avait précédemment adoptée.

L'individu, au centre de l'attention, était à l'affût, tel un chasseur à la recherche de sa proie.

Saber balaya la salle du regard et jura.

Rider avait disparu.

x

* * *

x

La pendule sonna 21 heure avant de laisser à nouveau place au bruit régulier et mécanique de sa trotteuse, seule source sonore brisant le silence du petit salon. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors sur Archer, tenant une théière brûlante à la main ainsi que deux tasses de thé.

\- Je pense qu'un remontant vous fera du bien inspecteur…

\- Le Whisky est au fond du placard sous l'évier, à droite des canalisations, répondit l'homme mécaniquement.

Archer soupira. William Clarke était étendu, pour ne pas dire affalé, sur son canapé. Les yeux rivés au plafond. Il ne s'était pas changé en rentrant chez lui. Encore vêtu de son manteau recouvert de poussière, une sacoche en bandoulière lui barrait la poitrine. Son bras pendait en dehors du canapé, sa main reposant au sol, tandis que son autre main était posée sur son front.

Après l'attaque, Archer avait forcé l'inspecteur à prendre des chemins détournés pour rentrer chez lui. Mieux valait éviter que son domicile soit repéré trop rapidement.

Dire que son Master était épuisé était un euphémisme. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement, William Clarke venait de vivre de façon assez brutale sa première bataille pour le Graal.

Ne prenant pas compte de la remarque de son Master, Archer servit deux tasses de thé et prit une chaise, pour s'asseoir face à l'inspecteur.

Il prit le temps de mettre un sucre dans son thé, fit tinter sa cuillère dans la tasse, l'égoutta et la posa sur la table basse le séparant du canapé où se trouvait l'inspecteur. Il huma le parfum de sa boisson brûlante pour finalement en boire une gorgée. Il observa à nouveau son Master qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

\- Lancer n'est pas une classe à sous-estimer, tenta Archer.

Face au silence de son interlocuteur, Archer reprit une gorgée de son thé et continua :

\- Sans l'intervention de ce superviseur, je ne sais pas comment tout ça aurait pu terminer…

\- Bordel…

Le Servant posa les yeux sur l'inspecteur qui avait enfin daigné tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur.

\- Archer… Qui était ce monstre sorti de nulle part ?

\- Je ne saurai dire quelle est sa véritable identité. Cependant, la façon dont il a agi était instructive.

L'inspecteur leva un sourcil d'interrogation. A ses yeux tout avait été beaucoup trop vite, et bien trop chaotique.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Mon hypothèse est que Berserker serait lié à l'Eglise d'une quelconque façon. L'énorme croix qu'il portait en est la preuve la plus flagrante, elle rappelle la crucifixion du Christ. J'ignore quels étaient les ordres de ce Servant, mais sa cible était indéniablement le prêtre. Un Berserker, malgré les ordres de son Master, se laisse avant tout guider par ses instincts et ses émotions exacerbées. Et là, sa colère était clairement et volontairement projetée sur ce prêtre. Un Berserker qui se concentre autant sur une seule personne alors que d'autres ennemis potentiels sont également présents, à savoir Lancer et moi-même… ça mérite d'être relevé.

Clarke interloqué fronça les sourcils et se redressa en position assise.

\- Tu penses que son Master était sur les lieux ?

\- C'est très probable. Comme je vous l'ai dit, les Servants de la classe Berserker ont tendance à agir à leur guise, son Master avait tout intérêt à garder un œil sur ses agissements. De manière général, un Master laisse rarement son Servant aller et venir sans surveillance.

Archer désigna la table basse du menton.

\- Vous devriez boire votre thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

L'inspecteur se contenta de fixer la vapeur d'eau qui se dégageait encore de la boisson.

Il essayait de réorganiser ses idées, mais ses interrogations étaient comme un essaim d'insectes s'agitant dans son cerveau. Il pensait très rapidement, mais lui-même perdait le fil de ses propres pensées.

\- Ce prêtre, Lowell Connor, a dit être le superviseur de cette… guerre. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser. Des gens s'entre-tuent et un prêtre débarque de nulle part en se déclarant arbitre de cette tuerie. L'Eglise cautionne ce rituel ? L'Eglise est au courant ? Bordel, bien sûr qu'elle l'est puisque c'est une guerre SAINTE !

La tasse de thé posée sur la table manqua de se renverser sous le coup que l'inspecteur porta de rage à la table.

\- Ne pas tuer d'innocents n'est-ce pas… MAIS MERDE ! Et Walter ? Simpson ? Tremblay ? Davies ? et Jones ? C'était quoi ?

Archer se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda distraitement au travers.

\- Je rejoins votre avis inspecteur, de ce que je sais aucune guerre n'a jamais été supervisée. Néanmoins, une telle démarche de la part de l'Eglise n'est pas si surprenante. Comme je vous l'ai dit la guerre du Graal entraîne la confrontation de puissances telles, que chaque bataille risque de causer de lourds dégâts autant matériels qu'humains. Ce n'est ni dans l'intérêt, ni dans la mentalité promulguée par l'Eglise, qu'un rituel sacré se fasse remarquer de la sorte.

L'inspecteur grogna à la mention de la « mentalité de l'Eglise », puis écarquilla les yeux et se leva brusquement.

\- Il a dit qu'il allait s'occuper de mes collègues… Il va se débarrasser des dépouilles ? En quoi ça règle le problème ?! Mes hommes sont morts ! Morts !

Il se dirigea alors vers des étagères en désordre et commença à fouiller dedans, faisant parfois tomber un livre ou un dossier.

\- Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, si ce type est bien un évêque, il doit être suffisamment connu pour que je puisse trouver des informations à son sujet.

\- Ce qui me gêne le plus, c'est que l'Eglise a très certainement choisi son pr-

L'inspecteur qui feuilletait une pile de journaux se tourna distraitement vers son Servant.

Celui-ci, fixait la fenêtre, immobile.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Finis ta phrase.

« On nous observe Inspecteur »

L'inspecteur se figea automatiquement. Très calmement, Archer se décala à côté de la fenêtre, posa sa tasse sur le bureau de son Master à côté de lui et s'accola au mur pour se dématérialiser.

« Continuez de me parler à haute voix en regardant vers l'endroit où je me trouvais. Dès que vous le pourrez, tirez les rideaux et mettez-vous à l'abris. »

D'abord déboussolé, Clarke s'exécuta. Il tassa son paquet de journaux pour se redonner contenance et plaça le tout sur une chaise. Suivant les indications d'Archer, il s'approcha de la fenêtre tout en regardant l'endroit où se trouvait précédemment son Servant.

\- Un évêque qui quitte son diocèse, c'est le genre de chose qui doit figurer dans un journal…

Il tira des deux mains les rideaux et se plaqua sur le mur à droite de la fenêtre.

Sur le toit du bâtiment, Archer se rematérialisa à plat ventre. Dans l'obscurité quasiment complète, sa silhouette se détachait à peine. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et fit apparaître ce qu'il décrirait à l'inspecteur, comme un fusil sur pieds à lunette de très longue portée.

Sniper en main, Archer lâcha une dernière respiration, puis bloqua son souffle.

Diaphragme immobile, cible en ligne de mire, les épaules calées et le doigt sur la détente, Archer murmura pour lui-même :

\- Pour la gloire et pour l'honneur, nous servirons nos canons…

Il pressa la détente.

Plaqué à côté de la fenêtre, une main sur son arme de poing, l'inspecteur s'attendait à tout moment à entendre les premiers éclats de la lutte.

Dans le silence de la nuit, seule une détonation lointaine se fit entendre.

« Je l'ai manqué, il est habile » résonna dans sa tête la voix de son Servant.

« Attend, c'est toi qui a tiré ? Mais où es-tu aller ?! »

« Aucune inquiétude à avoir Inspecteur, je suis sur le toit. La cible est actuellement à 500 mètres. »

Archer, cherchait dans sa lunette l'individu indésirable, qui s'était dissimulé.

« Pardon ?! Comment peux-tu viser à une telle distance ? Et en pleine nuit de surcroît ! »

« Ma classe me permet d'agir à très longue distance… Cible en vue. »

La silhouette d'un homme relativement grand, vêtu de pied en cap apparut dans sa lunette, elle s'approchait un peu trop rapidement à son gout, passant d'un angle de rue à l'autre.

Le tir précédant l'avait donc suffisant alarmé pour qu'il se décide à passer à l'action.

\- Nous servirons nos canons, pour tirer à l'unisson… continua Archer dans un souffle.

Il enchaîna trois tirs consécutifs.

L'ennemi s'était encore mis à couvert de justesse.

Archer fronça les sourcils, prit d'un doute. Toujours en position, il resta aux aguets.

Après trois secondes interminables, un carreau d'arbalète frôla le casque d'Archer qui se dématérialisa immédiatement pour réapparaître aux côtés de son Master.

\- Il m'a repéré, il faut fuir ! MAINTENANT !

A peine eut-il le temps de dire ces mots que la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

Archer reconnut la grande silhouette noire de l'homme qu'il avait tenté de viser. Intégralement vêtu de vêtements sombres, l'individu portait sous son chapeau un masque de corbeau comme en portaient auparavant les médecins de la peste.

D'un pas lourd et assuré, l'homme entra dans l'appartement.

Clarke sortit son arme et la pointa sur le visiteur indésirable.

\- DÉCLINEZ VOTRE IDENTITÉ !

Le Corbeau tourna lentement la tête vers l'inspecteur de police.

Devant lui, Clarke dans une attitude qui se voulait défensive, avait les mains qui tremblaient tout en resserrant la prise sur son arme. Les yeux brillants, le regard désemparé, tout en cet homme inspirait au Corbeau la vulnérabilité.

« Je vais tenter une diversion, fuyez à ce moment-là. » intima Archer à son Master au bord de la crise de nerf.

Archer invoqua discrètement une grenade qu'il s'apprêta à dégoupiller, lorsqu'une voix d'outre-tombe s'éleva de derrière le masque du Corbeau.

-  **VOUS N'ÊTES PAS UN MAGE**.

Clarke aurait écarquillé encore plus les yeux si cela lui avait été possible. La voix de cet individu, déshumanisé par son apparence, sonnait à ses oreilles comme un écho des enfers.

Prit dans un torrent de rage et de peur, l'inspecteur s'écria :

\- NON JE NE SUIS PAS UN MAGE ! Que les mages aillent se faire foutre, grinça t il. QUE CETTE GUERRE VOUS EMMÈNE TOUS EN ENFER, PAUVRES FOUS QUI AVEZ CHOISI D'Y PRENDRE PART ! CE COMBAT EST UNE ABSURDITÉ ! UN NON SENS CAUTIONNE PAR l'EGLISE MÊME ! UNE FOLIE QUI NE MÈNERA QU'À LA MORT. ET MÊME LA MORT A PLUS D'ATTRAIT QUE CE PUTAIN DE RITUEL. Plutôt CREVER que de continuer à participer à ce SIMULACRE BELLIQUEUX !

A bout de souffle, l'inspecteur haletait à un rythme sporadique.

-  **JE VOIS** …

L'étranger au masque tourna les talons, et sortit en faisant claquer ses lourdes botes sur le plancher.

L'inspecteur regardait vers la porte de son appartement encore ouverte, réalisant à peine ce qui était en train de se passer.

Les bruits de pas de l'homme descendant les escaliers et enfin le bruit mat de la porte d'entrée du bâtiment eurent pour effet d'enfin faire réagir Clarke.

L'inspecteur s'écroula sur ses genoux, les mains encore serrées sur son arme.

Le corps secoué de sanglots, il posa lentement son front sur ses deux mains crispées.

Ainsi replié sur lui-même, il fondit en larmes.

\- Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde…

Archer s'agenouilla auprès de son Master, qui continuait de psalmodier dans un murmure haché.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur le canon de son arme.

\- Calmez-vous inspecteur, calmez-vous je suis là… lui intima-t-il doucement.

Il parvint à desserrer les mains de l'inspecteur et ce dernier, toujours prostré au sol, regarda d'abord ses mains, puis la porte d'entrée encore ouverte.

Encore tremblant, il jeta un regard perdu à son Servant :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

x

* * *

x

\- Tu te moques de moi Rider ?!

Dans ses appartements, au manoir Edelfelt, Hideaki Tohsaka déambulait rageusement dans son bureau. Rider se tenait debout en son centre, bras croisés, imperméable à la colère de son Master.

\- Bon sang tu étais en train de MENACER Saber ?! Mais tu te fiche de perdre cette guerre, c'est ça ? Qu'est ce que tu croyais faire en agissant comme ça imbécile de Servant ! Vaincre Saber en duel peut être ?

Toujours en ébullition, Tohsaka s'arrêta enfin devant son Servant et le pointa du doigt, se voulant menaçant.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi les Saber font partie des trois grandes classes des Chevaliers ? reprit-il, les traits crispés. Pour faire jolie ? A quel point peux-tu être inconscient Rider ?!

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se frotta rageusement les cheveux.

\- J'enrage… je savais que j'aurai dû invoquer Saber, ce Servant doit être tellement plus puissant que TOI !

Le jeune homme releva la tête en lançant un regard presque fou à son Servant :

\- OUI JE DEVAIS INVOQUER SABER ! ALORS –

Tohsaka tomba au sol aussi violemment que la gifle avait cinglé l'air. Sonné, il porta machinalement la main à sa mâchoire endolorie, les yeux écarquillés, et leva la tête vers son Servant qui le surplombait.

Bien que de taille moyenne, Gengis Khan avait une carrure impressionnante. Et le regard que lui lança le mongol lui glaça le sang.

-Espèce d'insolent… siffla Rider. Réalise-tu seulement que tu viens de gâcher un précieux sceau de commandement pour me rappeler ? Et tu oses me faire la morale alors que j'obtenais de précieuses informations sur l'ennemi ?! Pitoyable.

Rider se dématérialisa.

Tohsaka, encore au sol, la main sur le visage, avait les larmes aux yeux. Lentement il s'allongea sur le sol pour se calmer et put ainsi retenir ses larmes.

Lentement, il se vida l'esprit et calma sa respiration entrecoupée de reniflements saccadés.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et fixa le plafond.

Il se rassura en se disant qu'au moins, il n'avait pas eu à subir cette humiliation devant Mary.

D'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, ce qui l'arrangeait bien : il n'avait pas besoin qu'une personne de plus vienne lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

x

* * *

x

Non loin de la pension de Ms. Bloom, dans un suite luxueuse, Saber se matérialisa.

Il jugea les lieux d'un regard appréciateur.

Les Einzbern n'avaient pas choisis cet hôtel pour rien, car la devanture de l'établissement ne payait pas de mine et rien ne suggérait qu'un tel faste puisse s'étaler en ces lieux.

Saber se trouvait actuellement dans ce qui semblait être le salon de la suite.

Le plafond démesurément élevé laissait place à un immense lustre en cristal. Les murs étaient recouverts de panneaux de bois peints de motifs floraux aux couleurs pastelles. Chaque panneau était soigneusement décoré de dorures et de reliefs en arabesques.

Les quelques meubles en bois présents dans la pièce étaient des œuvres d'art de marqueterie. Le plancher, découpé en nombreuse lamelles donnait une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce. Au centre de la salle, une grande table basse se tenait devant un long canapé occupé par une masse blanche.

Saber, s'approcha discrètement du canapé et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir.

Observant la masse blanche s'agiter, il émit un rire discret et passa une main dans la longue chevelure blanche qui s'emmêlait en tous sens.

Une tête émergea alors de la chevelure blanche comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, ce qui fit rire aux éclats le Servant.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? dit la jeune fille qui s'appuya sur ses mains pour se relever. Oh Saber, c'est toi…

La jeune fille regarda d'abord son Servant de ses yeux pourpres mi-clos, puis elle ramena ses jambes à sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Elle bailla longuement et se frotta négligemment les yeux, encore lourds de sommeil.

\- Pardonne moi Maelysviel, rit Saber, je ne pensais pas te réveiller si brusquement. Tu ferais mieux de te coucher dans ton lit tu sais ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, somnolente. Elle secoua brusquement la tête pour se réveiller et lança un sourire resplendissant à son Servant.

\- C'est par ce que je t'attendais Saber !

L'homme soupira.

\- Tu pouvais très bien m'attendre dans ta chambre.

A ces mots, Maelysviel lança un regard satisfait à son Servant et le pointa du doigt :

\- C'est vrai ! Mais si je m'étais couché, tu ne serais pas venu me réveiller ! T'as vu comme je suis maligne ? Lui sourit elle franchement. Allez, raconte ! Tu t'es bien amusé ?

La jeune fille appuya sa tête sur la jambe de Saber et se recroquevilla pour mieux s'installer et écouter ainsi l'histoire de son Servant.

Saber rit doucement en plantant son regard dans celui avide de la jeune fille prête à l'écouter.

\- Mouais, c'était pas mal. J'ai au moins pu croiser quelqu'un digne d'intérêt

\- Un Servant ?! ne pu s'empêcher de devancer la jeune fille, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Ouais, mais il n'avait pas l'air très fort. Je le battrai facilement. Ah et aussi, je trouve que les filles de ce pays sont beaucoup trop timides… Et leurs établissements manquent d'hommes. Mais dis plutôt comment ont avancés les préparatifs, lui sourit-il.

Se servant toujours de Saber comme oreiller, Maelysviel gigota pour étendre ses jambes et mieux s'installer. Elle commença ses explications en illustrant ses propos par de grands gestes.

\- Alors j'ai fini d'installer les barrières. Y en a suffisamment pour repousser des mages aguerris. Bon après… bouda-t-elle, c'est vrai que c'est pas parfait. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux en une journée ria t-elle.

\- Pas mal ! Répondit le Servant en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa cadette qui rit aux éclats.

\- Attend ! J'ai pas fini ! J'ai aussi fini d'invoquer mes familiers. A partir de maintenant plus aucuns événements de la ville ne m'échappera.

Un sourire carnassier vint étirer les lèvres de Saber.

\- Je pense qu'on peut clairement dire que les hostilités sont ouvertes !

Revigoré par la discussion, Maelysviel se releva brusquement et sautilla d'excitation.

\- Comme tu dis ! Enfin prêts à en découdre ! J'espère que personne n'a encore abandonné !

x

* * *

x

Dans une des ruelles sombres du quartier d'East End, une ombre ensanglantée disparaît.


	5. CHAPITRE IV - À LA GUERRE COMME À LA GUERRE

**CHAPITRE IV - À LA GUERRE COMME À LA GUERRE**

Les oreilles encore sifflantes du dernier assaut, chacun essayait de profiter de la pause inespérée pour récupérer des forces. Sur des planches de bois humides et pleines de boue, une dizaine d'homme se tenaient assis, adossés aux parois de la tranchée.

Le retour de l'ennui et du stress après un bref instant de terreur.

Tout cela durait depuis bien trop longtemps.

La mort planait même sur les vivants, qui ne semblaient plus être que l'ombre d'eux même tant leur allure avait changé avec le temps. Bien que chaque soldat s'escrimât à garder une hygiène de vie correcte, l'insalubrité des lieux n'aidait pas… La fatigue et le stress se sentaient chaque jour un peu plus. La ligne avançait, puis reculait, et ce indéfiniment. Les visages encore sales des hommes étaient d'autant plus effrayants que la luminosité rendait leur teint blafard. En effet, le soleil restait camouflé par des nuages noirs.

Le sergent à la tête de l'escouade jura et se leva en voyant un rat mort qu'il dégagea à la pelle.

Pierre, alluma une cigarette et s'installa aux côtés d'Aimé qui avait repris l'écriture de son journal.

Charles de son côté était retourné à son « atelier ». Curieusement le banquier de profession avait trouvé dans l'artisanat un véritable passe-temps. Il récupérait tout et n'importe quoi et échangeait souvent ses créations contre une ration de Rhum.

Si habituellement on aimait discuter durant ces périodes, après cet assaut la plupart des soldats préféraient prendre du repos dans un silence pesant.

A cette heure-ci on ramenait encore les blessés et beaucoup manqueraient à l'appel.

\- Pierre ! Viens voir !

L'interpellé se tourna pour voir au loin un de ses camarades avancer difficilement dans la tranchée étroitement creusée. Il semblait lourdement chargé et tirait au sol quelque chose de conséquent, ce qui l'interpella. Pierre se leva et épousseta machinalement sa capote et sa culotte bleutées, bien que cela ne servit pas à grand-chose. D'autres soldats regardèrent sans broncher dans leur direction avant de retourner à leurs occupations.

\- Tu t'es pris pour un brancardier Jules ? commença Pierre.

\- Il bloquait le chemin. Viens m'aider tu veux ? Ça fait son poids !

Pierre se rapprocha et se rendit compte qu'une partie de la tranchée s'était écroulée durant l'assaut, rendant l'accès difficile.

\- Ah oui je comprends mieux…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre en parti enseveli. Seuls ses jambes et son bassin dépassaient du tas de gravats. Un obus avait dû propulser l'homme, vu la façon dans ses membres s'articulaient.

Ensemble, ils tirèrent le cadavre. Pierre manqua de tomber en arrière et fit tomber sa cigarette dans la boue.

Les deux soldats s'écroulèrent littéralement au sol, essoufflés après l'effort. Ils regardèrent, impassible, le visage éclaté du gisant.

\- Merde… il a pas dû souffrir celui-là.

Pierre se pencha sur l'homme et fouilla intégralement son uniforme. Il dénicha finalement une photo qui le fit grimacer.

Il donna la photo à son partenaire et se leva.

\- Les gars ! Dit-il à l'intention du reste de l'escouade présente. Je crois qu'on a retrouvé François !

Trois soldats jouant aux cartes se levèrent aussitôt.

\- Putain, il manquait plus que ça.

\- Faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour nos parties de belotes…

\- J'avais gardé son courrier pour aujourd'hui, il avait reçu une lettre de sa fiancée je crois.

Pierre laissa les trois hommes discuter. Il se dirigea vers Jules et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- T'aurais pas une clope ?

x

* * *

x

Clarke se réveilla en sueur. Haletant, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

Se trouvant encore dans une quasi obscurité, il alluma la lampe qu'il laissait pendre au coin de son lit. Sur sa table de chevet, sa montre à gousset indiquait 6h30. Trop tard pour se rendormir et trop tôt pour se lever. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui il ne reprenait le travail que vers 9h.

Après les évènements de la veille, il s'était écroulé de sommeil, épuisé autant mentalement que physiquement.

Actuellement, il se sentait vaseux. Son cœur battait étrangement vite, et le silence de cette fin de nuit le rendait anxieux. Préférant agir que rester en plan, il se leva et se prépara pour éviter de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Une fois habillé, il alla dans la cuisine et se prépara un café. Il songea alors qu'il n'avait pas récupéré le journal de la veille, et que la gardienne de l'immeuble devait également avoir récupéré celui d'aujourd'hui. Le temps que son café chauffe, il sortit de son appartement et descendit voir la vieille femme.

Curieusement elle n'était pas encore venue lui faire de remarque sur la venue de l'homme au masque de corbeau. À cette simple pensée, l'inspecteur frémit.

Arrivé devant le perron au rez-de-chaussée, il vit que les journaux étaient restés posés sur la boite aux lettres. Il les récupéra et retourna dans sa cuisine pour boire son café.

Il feuilleta rapidement le premier journal. L'intervention de son unité dans la boutique d'opium y était mentionnée. Le journaliste émettait de nombreuses hypothèses sur un potentiel trafic à grande échelle. Rien dans l'article ne faisait référence au nécromancien ou encore au trafic d'enfants. L'Eglise avait surement mis son grain de sable pour que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas.

Dans le journal du jour, le meurtre de la jeune prostituée était bel et bien mentionné. Mais rien ne faisait référence à l'attentat qui avait été perpétué sur les lieux du crime. La mort des agents n'avait également pas été mentionnée. On parlait par contre, quelques pages plus loin, d'une fuite de gaz ayant eu lieu exactement à l'endroit où s'était déroulée la bataille. Clarke grinça des dents.

Il nettoya rapidement sa vaisselle et prit les journaux pour les ranger. En observant le salon et la porte d'entrée qui s'était rouverte, il se rappela que le Corbeau avait réussi à abîmer le système de poignée de la porte. Il soupira en songeant qu'il devrait le signaler à la concierge. Heureusement, le verrou était indemne.

En rangeant ses journaux il se rappela qu'il avait commencé quelques recherches sur le prêtre Connor. Il devait surement avoir une liste des diocèses et des évêques en activité. Vu l'importance de l'Eglise dans l'échiquier politique et magique, l'inspecteur avait préféré rester informé.

Il reprit ses recherches et finit enfin par trouver ladite liste.

Lowell Connor était évêque à la cathédrale de Sainte Anne du diocèse de Leeds.

Cela ne l'avançait pas beaucoup, il faudrait qu'il joigne directement Leeds pour se renseigner.

En attendant…

« Archer ? »

« Oui inspecteur ? »

« Tu es dématérialisé, c'est ça ? »

« Non, je suis sur le toit. »

L'inspecteur, un peu surpris décida de prendre son manteau et son écharpe et monta au dernier étage. Il décrocha une trappe au plafond et posa une échelle sur l'ouverture pour grimper. Arrivé sur le toit du bâtiment, il vit qu'en effet, Archer s'y tenait assis. La luminosité du ciel indiquait que le soleil allait bientôt se lever, malheureusement avec un temps aussi gris, ils ne pourraient rien en voir.

Archer tourna la tête vers l'inspecteur et tira sur sa cigarette.

\- Bonjour inspecteur, comment vous sentez vous ?

\- J'ai eu un réveil plutôt angoissé… mais je vais bien.

L'inspecteur s'avança et regarda le ciel sceptique. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleuvoir. Il s'assit à côté d'Archer qui fixait un point lointain entre la cime des immeubles.

\- Juste pour être sûr inspecteur… vous n'avez pas abandonné, n'est-ce pas ?

L'inspecteur ne le montra pas, mais il était surpris qu'Archer lui posa la question si franchement.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne me le permettrai pas. Et puis tu m'avais prévenu, maintenant que je m'y suis engagé il n'y a plus d'échappatoire. Après que j'ai vu la violence de ces combats je me sens d'autant plus responsable de ce qui pourrait arriver à Londres. Qui défendra tous les innocents victimes de cette guerre ? Le prêtre ? Ne me fais pas rire. Il a déjà laissé mourir cinq personnes, sans compter les victimes du nécromancien !

Le vent tourna, ramenant l'odeur de la cigarette vers Clarke.

\- Me voilà rassuré… Etant donné vos propos de la veille, je-

\- Oublie ce que j'ai pu dire hier sous le coup de la colère… Je ne suis pas lâche à ce point…

Archer sourit en coin en entendant les propos de son Master.

\- Bonne réponse inspecteur Clarke, je me doutais bien que vous étiez un homme intègre. Néanmoins j'aimerai aborder un certain sujet avec vous.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Et bien… je me demandais… il est normalement impossible d'être Master si l'on n'est pas mage, où qu'on ne possède pas de circuits magiques. Serait-il possible que vous ayez eu par le passé des contacts avec la magie ?

Clarke qui ressentait de plus en plus le froid, resserra les pans de son manteau et rentra son menton dans son écharpe. Il grimaça en réfléchissant à une réponse adéquate.

\- C'est un sujet assez… délicat, commença-t-il gêné. Disons que j'ai eu une mauvaise expérience en ce qui concerne la magie.

Archer jeta un regard à son Master.

\- Je vois. Pardonnez-moi la question était indiscrète.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, répondit Clarke qui commença à se frictionner les mains.

L'inspecteur regarda l'heure.

\- Bon il va bientôt falloir que j'aille au commissariat. Dis-moi, qu'es-tu es en train de fumer ?

Archer, surpris par la question, tira un paquet de cigarettes qu'il ouvrit devant l'inspecteur, et lui répondit un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Une cigarette, vous en voulez une ?

\- J'en avais déjà entendu parler, mais je n'en avais jamais vu. Une façon bien pratique de fumer du tabac, je dois l'avouer.

Clarke tendit une main vers le paquet et prit l'un des bâtonnets. Archer fouilla dans une de ses poches et tira un briquet pour allumer la cigarette.

L'inspecteur prit une bouffée de tabac et eut une forte quinte de toux, ce qui fit rire Archer.

\- Vous allez voir, on s'y fait vite !

\- Ca me rappelle la fois ou le commissaire Brown a voulu me faire fumer un de ses cigares. Je crois qu'il m'avait dit quelque chose de similaire.

\- De mon temps, le cigare est moins commun que la cigarette. J'ai connu beaucoup de gens qui ont arrêté de fumer la pipe pour fumer des cigarettes.

\- De ton temps ? nota l'inspecteur. Au fait tu es français c'est bien cela, pourquoi est-ce que-

\- Oubliez cela, le coupa aussitôt Archer qui s'était rembruni.

Le ton tranchant surpris l'inspecteur, qui décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain pour le moment. Il se leva en essayant de ne pas glisser sur la pente légère du toit.

\- Bien, n'en parlons plus. Tu me suis ? Il est temps de que je retourne au poste.

Archer sourit et se dématérialisa, Clarke sursauta et se rattrapa à la cheminée.

\- Décidément, je ne m'y ferais jamais à ces conneries !

Le rire d'Archer résonna dans sa tête.

Clarke redescendit à son appartement pour récupérer ses dernières affaires et prit le chemin du commissariat.

Il retira de sa bouche la cigarette qu'il était encore en train de fumer et l'observa. Son regard tomba sur la marque rouge qui tatouait désormais sa main.

« Au fait, mis à part prouver que nous sommes liés par contrat magique, cette marque a-t-elle une utilité ? La magie réalise rarement ce genre d'artifices pour faire jolie que je sache. »

Un grand silence lui répondit.

« Archer tu es là ? Tu m'entends ? »

« Euh oui… mais… J'ai oublié de vous le dire ? » répondit Archer, peu sûr de lui.

« … Apparemment j'ai bien fait de te poser la question. »

\- Bonjour inspecteur Clarke !

De l'autre côté de la rue, un gamin venait de l'interpeller, il traversa la rue en manquant de se faire renverser par une hippomobile dont le conducteur, lui, ne manqua pas de l'injurier en passant.

\- Bonjour Thomson, ton frère va bien, lui répondit l'inspecteur en reconnaissant l'enfant.

\- Oui M'sieur l'inspecteur, mais il s'est encore fait viré de son boulot alors cette fois je me suis dit que j'allais peut-être devoir l'aider. Pensez à moi, si vous avez besoin d'informations, je vous renseignerai sur ce que vous voudrez, moyennant finance évidemment.

Le gamin mima une pièce avec sa main en gardant un sourire resplendissant. Clarke sourit en voyant ce môme toujours rayonnant malgré ce qu'il endurait au quotidien.

\- Bonne initiative garçon. Et j'admet que tu tombe plutôt bien. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter des nouvelles des foyers Walter et Simpson, s'il te plait ?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh… qui ça ?

\- Ce sont les familles respectives des foyers des agents Walter et Simpson voyons ! Je pense qu'on en m'en donnera pas au poste et… Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête.

\- Je suis désolé inspecteur, mais je ne vois du tout de qui vous parlez, donnez-moi juste leur adresse, et je vous ferais la commission.

\- Oui, tu as raison, je dois vite me rendre au poste de toute façon. Dis-moi, tu sais lire Thomson ?

\- Oui M'sieur ! C'est Garry qui m'a appris ! répondit fièrement l'enfant en gonflant la poitrine.

\- Très bien.

Clarke sortit un crayon et son calepin, et griffonna les deux adresses. Il détacha la feuille et la tendit à l'enfant.

\- Voici leurs adresses, ne sois pas surpris quand tu arriveras au domicile de Thomson, il vit dans une maison de passe. L'endroit est sûr tu n'auras rien à y craindre.

\- Merci M'sieur ! Je vous décevrai pas !

Andrew Thomson repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Voyant que l'heure avançait, Clarke reprit sa route d'un pas plus rapide. Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant que celle-ci s'éteigne définitivement.

« Bien, revenons à cette marque tu veux ? »

« Bien sûr inspecteur. La marque sur votre main est la preuve que vous êtes un Master. Elle se divise en trois parties. Chacune d'entre elles est ce que l'on appelle un sceau de commandement. Et ces trois sceaux vous donnent le pouvoir de faire exécuter trois ordres à votre Servant. Cependant après utilisation, ils disparaissent l'un après l'autre. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, le rôle de ce tatouage est bien plus important qu'il n'y parait. Mais ce n'est pas très logique je trouve… Je veux dire… les Servants sont déjà sensés écouter leur Master, non ? »

L'inspecteur entendit son Sevrant soupirer.

« En réalité… ça n'est pas toujours le cas. Cela dépend du Servant et de sa classe. Il se trouve que certains héros ne s'entendent pas du tout avec leurs Master et agissent comme bon leur semble. »

« C'est vrai que tu m'avais dit quelque chose de semblable pour Berserker… Mais qu'en est-il pour les autres Servants ? »

Mentalement, Archer sourit.

« Un Servant pense par lui-même, il peut ne pas s'entendre avec son Master, à cours ou à long terme. Et rappelez-vous que j'avais prévu de me débarrasser du nécromancien si celui-ci avait été mon Master. »

« … En effet. »

Au loin Clarke vit qu'il s'approchait du poste de police.

« Voilà pourquoi ces sceaux existent. Ils permettent de garder une certaine mainmise sur les Servants, cependant, tous les ordres ne peuvent pas être exécutés. Moins l'ordre est précis et plus il est fugace. Mais si l'ordre est clair, le lien qui uni un Servant et son Master par le Graal pourrait faire plier l'espace-temps lui-même. »

L'inspecteur tira la porte d'entrée et soupira d'aise en sentant l'air bien moins froid du poste de police.

« Franchement Archer… c'est que maintenant que tu m'explique ça ? »

En jetant un regard au hall principal, Clarke fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ou plutôt…. Tout allait trop bien.

Cinq agents venaient de mourir, et les équipes policières étaient très fraternelles. On considérait souvent que s'en prendre à un agent, c'était s'en prendre à la « famille » qu'était Scotland Yard.

Comme chaque matin, le vieil Ogden dormait sur le banc des sorties de gardes à vue. Cette fois il était seul dessus et s'y était étalé de tout son long. Aucun agent ne le reprendrait pour sa tenue, chacun savait que le vieil homme était tout simplement impossible à réveiller après sa cuite. La preuve en était, ils devaient le porter hors de sa cellule tous les matins.

L'accueil en cette matinée était cependant agité par une foule de personnes venues apporter leur témoignage concernant la fameuse « fuite de gaz ». De ce que Clarke put en ouïr, personne n'était au courant de l'altercation de la veille. Chacun apportait son grain de sel, parlant souvent uniquement pour ne rien dire. Une débandade plus ou moins maîtrisée rendait les bureaux quasiment inaccessibles.

L'inspecteur chercha désespérément du regard un moyen de contourner la foule.

« Quand faut y aller… »

Clarke se fraya un chemin parmi les civils bloquant l'entrée des bureaux en faisant valoir son insigne de police pour pouvoir passer.

\- Pardon… Pardon, excusez-moi Madame…Non Monsieur, je ne cherche pas à prendre votre place, je travaille ici… Oui, Monsieur, mes collègues vont s'occuper de vous… Non Madame je n'ai pas le temps… Veuillez laisser un passage afin de laisser circuler les agents… MESSIEURS DAMES ! VEUILLEZ VOUS CALMER ET PATIENTER DANS LA FILE D'ATTENTE, MERCI !

La foule se calma progressivement et laissa passer l'inspecteur passablement agacé.

A l'accueil, deux agents de police lui sourirent, affichant certainement un visage aussi radieux que si le messie leur était apparu. En voyant leurs expressions, Clarke se figea l'espace d'un instant. Ce n'était décidément pas normal. N'avaient-ils donc pas été mis au courant de la mort de leurs collègues ?

Il leur adressa un rapide salut et vint s'informer auprès d'eux.

L'un des agents lui répondit :

\- Merci Inspecteur, on désespérait d'arriver à gérer la situation. C'est une vraie cohue depuis ce matin.

\- Nous allons pouvoir reprendre les dépositions. Le commissaire Brown vous attend dans son bureau.

En avançant aux travers des différents bureaux de l'espace ouvert, l'ambiance chaleureuse des lieux rendit l'inspecteur terriblement mal à l'aise.

Ils étaient morts. Ou en tout cas déclarés absents. Comment cela pouvait-il passer inaperçu ? Personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter. Les agents le saluaient sans lui poser la moindre question, alors que tous étaient au courant qu'il avait pris exactement ces cinq hommes avec lui la veille. Personne ne venait prendre de leurs nouvelles ?

Il s'arrêta subitement au milieu du poste, et s'avança vers les bureaux de Walter et Simpson, où deux agents qu'il n'avait jamais vus travaillaient en discutant.

L'un d'entre eux le remarqua et se leva en le voyant arriver.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, vous devez être l'Inspecteur Clarke. Je suis l'agent Morris, nouvellement affecté à ce poste, avec l'agent Pike, que voici.

\- Bonjour inspecteur, enchaîna l'autre agent qui s'était également levé.

L'inspecteur haussa un sourcil en entendant les deux jeunes agents se présenter.

\- Morris ? Auriez-vous un lien de parenté avec l'ex-agent George Morris ?

\- Oui Inspecteur, répondit fièrement le jeune homme, il s'agit de mon père.

L'inspecteur George Morris était un agent retraité qui avait ouvert un commerce à quelques rues du poste et qui travaillait encore comme veilleur de nuit pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Un vieil homme coriace et tête de mule qui avait tendance à oublier qu'il ne faisait plus parti de la police.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici, messieurs. Cependant j'aimerai savoir ce que vous faites aux bureaux des agents Walter et Simpson.

Qu'ils soient remplacés était une chose, cependant personne ne semblait au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Les deux agents se regardèrent surpris et gênés.

\- C'est le commissaire Brown qui nous a dit que ces bureaux étaient laissés vides depuis longtemps. Il nous a dit de nous y installer… Nous ne pensions pas que ces bureaux étaient occupés.

\- Vide ?! manqua de s'étrangler l'inspecteur. Je… Non, laissez, se reprit il d'un geste. S'il s'agit d'un ordre du commissaire Brown, vous n'êtes en aucun cas fautif. Je dois justement aller le voir. De toute façon si un autre changement doit se faire, vous serez prévenu.

La douleur que ressentait Clarke, vis-à-vis de ses collègues disparus, venait de se muer en colère. Il tenta de camoufler sa rage et se dirigea avec le plus de calme qu'il lui était possible de montrer vers le bureau de l'inspecteur. Il frappa à la porte de son supérieur un peu plus rudement qu'il l'aurait voulu. L'écriteau au nom du commissaire se décrocha et glissa le long de la chaîne qui le retenait pour arriver dans les mains de l'inspecteur qui le récupéra par réflexe.

\- Entrez, répondit la voix du commissaire.

Relevant le nez de sa feuille, le commissaire Brown put voir sur le visage de son inspecteur une expression qu'il n'avait très certainement jamais eu l'occasion de voir. En effet, William Clarke affichait un visage à la fois épuisé, déterminé, agacé, et colérique mais également gêné. Qu'un visage et une attitude puissent exprimer autant d'émotions en même temps inquiéta d'abord le commissaire qui avait plutôt l'habitude du flegme calme de l'inspecteur.

Clarke, l'écriteau encore dans les mains, adressa un sourire d'excuse nerveux à son supérieur en lui montrant ledit écriteau.

\- Désolé commissaire… il vient de me tomber entre les mains.

\- Laissez inspecteur, soupira le commissaire. Posez-le sur les casiers, je le remettrai en place plus tard. Fermez la porte et installez vous, nous avons à parler.

Clarke se sentait terriblement ridicule… Il respira un grand coup et exécuta les ordres de son supérieur.

Une fois assis face au commissaire Brown, il attendit patiemment que celui-ci finisse d'écrire.

« Il est souvent plus dur pour un homme de retourner à la vie active et de réaliser ce qu'il a perdu que de rester sur le champ de bataille… »

« Merci du réconfort Archer, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça » grinça l'inspecteur, sarcastique.

« Vous avez vu vos hommes mourir hier inspecteur, mais vous ne réalisez que maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus des nôtres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Par pitié tais toi. »

« Inspecteur, si je vous dis cela c'est uniquement pour vous faire comprendre pourquoi vous réagissez ainsi ! La guerre ne fait que commencer, alors essayez d'avoir les idées claires. Ce qui est fait est fait. Désormais il va vous falloir prendre du recul sur tout ce que vous faites. Si vous vous impliquez trop émotionnellement vous ne vous en sortirez jamais. »

Le commissaire rangea enfin sa dernière pile de feuilles sur son bureau et s'adressa à son interlocuteur.

\- Bien excusez moi pour l'attente inspecteur, nous avons à parler.

« Je reste avant tout un être humain Archer. »

\- Je crois bien, oui. Etant donné ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

\- Laissez ça de côté, cet accident n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec votre enquête. Par contre, j'ai du nouveau pour vous. On a retrouvé cette nuit le corps d'une autre jeune femme, tuée avec le même mode opératoire, d'après le médecin légiste. Mais cette fois, nous avons un témoin !

« Mais qu'est qu'être humain inspecteur ? »

A bout de nerf, l'inspecteur se leva et plaqua ses deux mains sur le bureau de son supérieur.

\- Pas grand-chose ?! Un accident ?! Mais de qui vous moquez vous commissaire ?! Cinq de nos agents sont morts ! Simspon, Walter, Davies, Jones et Tramblay ! J'ignore pourquoi personne ne semble au courant de ce drame dans ce foutu commissariat, j'imagine que l'Eglise y est pour quelque chose, mais vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas au courant commissaire. D'ailleurs très bien pensé la fuite de gaz… Maintenant, la moitié d'East End séjourne à l'accueil pour faire valoir un pseudo témoignage !

Eberlué, le commissaire Brown regarda son collègue sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Mais enfin Clarke… de quoi parlez-vous ? Le commissariat de Bishopgate street n'a plus connu de perte d'effectif depuis 30 ans ! Vous perdez complètement les pédales !

L'inspecteur ne répondit pas. Il regarda fixement son supérieur dans les yeux, cherchant à démêler le vrai du faux.

Il ne mentait pas.

Clarke connaissait assez son supérieur pour pouvoir l'affirmer.

Le commissaire Brown était persuadé de ce qu'il disait.

Voyant que Clarke s'était calmé, le commissaire reprit d'un ton plus autoritaire.

\- Bien, rasseyez-vous inspecteur. Je sais que ces derniers jours ont été difficiles pour vous, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour manquer de respect à un supérieur ! Que je ne vous y reprenne plus.

\- Veuillez m'excuser commissaire.

\- Allez, reprenez vous et allez m'interroger ce témoin. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

\- Tout de suite commissaire.

L'inspecteur prit le dossier que le commissaire lui tendit, se leva, le salua d'un geste et sortit du bureau. Une fois la porte fermée, il s'appuya un instant sur celle-ci et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Nous savons désormais ce que voulait dire le père Connor par " s'occuper de vos collègues ". »

« Oubliés… Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Mes hommes ont été complètement effacés de la mémoire de leurs collègues… et peut être même de leurs proches. Thomson me le confirmera surement ce soir. »

Clarke retourna vers l'accueil et bifurqua vers une porte située aux bas de quelques marches.

Il se retrouva dans un couloir relativement silencieux, étant donné que la porte étouffait efficacement les bruits provenant de l'accueil et des bureaux.

Il passa à côté des portes menant respectivement aux pièces à conviction et aux cellules, pour finalement entrer dans un bureau où attendait un jeune homme assis sur une chaise.

La salle était de taille relativement moyenne. Des casiers s'y alignaient sur les cotés et un tableau en liège appuyé contre le mur reposait à même le sol.

Le bureau était celui de l'inspecteur Clarke, situé dans une pièce sans fenêtre et à l'écart des autres locaux. L'inspecteur appréciait le calme des lieux même si l'endroit n'était pas particulièrement accueillant et intimidait souvent les visiteurs qui y passaient.

La pièce n'avait rien de bien particulier. L'inspecteur Clarke n'y laissait rien de personnel. S'il n'y avait pas eu un bureau et des chaises en son centre, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de la salle des archives, et l'ambiance des lieux avait même tendance à faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'une salle d'interrogatoire.

En voyant l'inspecteur entrer, le jeune homme se leva nerveusement, faisant crisser sa chaise dans un bruit désagréable. L'inspecteur serra la main de son vis-à-vis.

\- Bonjour Monsieur McKay, je suis l'inspecteur Clarke. Rasseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Clarke prit place en face du jeune homme mal à l'aise. Il le dévisagea un instant. Le témoin n'avait pas plus de vingt ans mais avait une carrure impressionnante pour son âge. Il triturait nerveusement sa casquette, et portait une chemise et une veste bien entretenues mais néanmoins rapiécées. Il s'agissait probablement d'un fils d'ouvrier appartenant à la classe moyenne.

Clarke tiqua en sentant une odeur familière lui chatouiller les narines.

Il feuilleta le dossier du témoin et commença l'entretien.

Le témoin expliqua alors avoir aperçu de loin un démon aux yeux rouges. En cette nuit, le ciel avait été exceptionnellement dégagé et la lune éclairait la rue. L'être qu'il avait vu ne semblait d'après lui pas avoir d'ombre. Il a ensuite disparu laissant uniquement derrière lui un cadavre et aucune autre trace. D'après son témoignage le suspect se serait tout simplement volatilisé.

Suite à cette discussion, Clarke raccompagna le témoin à la sortie du commissariat.

Il regarda l'homme partir, puis se décida également à sortir. Il s'appuya sur un réverbère, et observa l'activité de la rue, pensif.

Il referma son manteau en sentant l'air frais rentrer dans les interstices de ses habits et ajusta son écharpe.

« Inspecteur ? »

« … Je pense que tu as raison, Archer. Nous n'avons plus le temps de nous attarder sur la tragédie d'hier. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que cela recommence. Si les savoir mort est encore pénible à assimiler, voir leur mémoire souillée par l'oublie, m'est insupportable. Plus jamais Archer, plus jamais… Je jure de garder à jamais en mémoire leur cruel sacrifice. Et de leur rendre honneur, en mémoire des hommes qu'ils étaient, de la vie qu'ils ont eue, et de l'avenir qu'ils n'auront plus jamais l'occasion d'avoir. »

« Il n'y a de guerres justes que celles qui sont inévitables. Je crois en votre jugement, inspecteur. Je crois en votre ligne de conduite et en vos convictions. À vos yeux cette guerre était inévitable, vous deviez y participer, pour ces vies qui ne méritent pas de s'éteindre, pour vos concitoyens, vos proches, tous ces innocents ignorant totalement son existence. Malheureusement, toute guerre entraîne des sacrifices. En cherchant à les protéger, sachez que cela se reportera indéniablement sur vous. La guerre apprend à tout perdre, et à devenir ce qu'on n'était pas. »

Clarke souffla un nuage de buée qu'il observa s'évaporer vers le ciel.

Il sourit.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. »


	6. CHAPITRE V - TEMÜDJIN

**CHAPITRE V - TEMÜDJIN**

« Assassin pourrait très bien être à l'origine de ces meurtres. »

William Clarke, installé confortablement sur la banquette du coupé hippomobile, feuilletait le dossier que lui avait remis le commissaire. Il avait décidé de commencer son enquête dans les meilleures conditions, en s'organisant pendant le trajet du véhicule qui le menait à la scène de crime.

Cette fois-ci, l'inspecteur Clarke avait décidé de se rendre seul sur les lieux. Maintenant qu'il se savait une cible potentielle des autres concurrents de la guerre du Graal, il préférait éviter de mettre en danger d'autres innocents. La mort de ses subordonnés lui laissait encore un goût amer dans la bouche.

Néanmoins, il restait avant tout inspecteur de police et se devait de faire son travail. C'était son devoir, et il jouerait sur les deux tableaux si cela était nécessaire.

« Il y avait déjà pas mal de fêlés dans le quartier, et ce bien avant que la guerre du Graal ne commence, Archer. J'ai bien compris que ce conflit aurait de terribles répercussions, mais ça ne justifie en aucun cas tous les crimes qui arrivent régulièrement dans les rues de Londres… »

Clarke grogna en essayant de lire une note du médecin légiste illisible. Après s'être escrimé à la déchiffrer pendant de nombreuses minutes, il se résigna à sortir d'une de ses poches une paire de lunettes aux verres ovales.

« Il y a un Servant dans les parages Inspecteur. »

Clarke se crispa automatiquement et jeta un regard soupçonneux au travers de la vitre du véhicule.

« Nous venons d'entrer dans White Chapel. » remarqua l'inspecteur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'hippomobile s'arrêta.

Clarke plia négligemment les feuilles du dossier qu'il rangea dans une poche intérieure de son manteau. Sur ses gardes, il mit pied à terre et repéra rapidement l'entrée de la ruelle où avait eu lieu le meurtre.

Il congédia l'agent de garde sur les lieux et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. La ruelle était tout juste assez grande pour laisser passer une calèche. Le terrain était cependant en pente, et les pavés désordonnés le constituant rendaient le passage accidenté difficile d'accès.

La ruelle était sombre, abandonnée à la boue et à la mousse qui s'étalait aléatoirement sur des pans de murs entiers. Le temps orageux rendait l'ensemble particulièrement morne et sans vie. D'autant plus qu'aucune fenêtre à hauteur d'homme n'ornait les murs. Les premières ouvertures visibles se situaient au niveau des étages les plus élevés des bâtiments.

Il s'avança vers la scène de crime, et renifla en grimaçant.

Encore cette satanée odeur qui commençait très sérieusement à l'agacer.

Il fronça les sourcils en repensant au témoin qu'il venait de quitter au commissariat. Il avait également senti cette fragrance chez le jeune homme qu'il avait interrogé.

« Merde… il se peut que tu aies finalement raison. » pensa l'inspecteur.

« À moins qu'il s'agisse d'un autre Servant. Hier, Lancer est apparue sur la scène de crime sans son Master. Il va peut-être falloir s'attendre à une autre embuscade. »

« Ces meurtres seraient des guets-apens ? Non attends, le mode opératoire des deux meurtres ne correspond pas à l'arme de Lancer. Mais cette odeur… »

« Une odeur ? »

« Oui… mais pour l'instant, la possible présence d'un Servant dans les parages m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose. Et je vais être contraint de rester un certain temps dans le quartier, Archer… j'imagine qu'un Servant n'aurait aucun problème à me repérer. »

« Je pars tout de suite couvrir nos arrières Inspecteur. »

Une fois la discussion close, l'inspecteur Clarke commença son inspection des lieux. Si ce meurtre avait été exécuté avec autant de minutie que le premier, il ne trouverait aucune trace, mais rien n'était joué d'avance.

Il s'avança vers les restes d'une grande flaque de sang séché. Un pan du mur adjacent était également recouvert du sang de la victime. Comme pour le premier meurtre, rien ne semblait indiquer qu'un meurtrier ait été présent lors du décès de la jeune femme.

Le couinement d'un fil qui se tendait retentit.

Lentement, l'inspecteur leva la tête vers la source du bruit.

À sept mètres au-dessus du sol, sur un fil à étendre le linge reliant deux fenêtres, se tenait Lancer, accroupie.

Elle le fixa silencieusement, immobile.

« Archer… je crois qu'il serait temps d'intervenir. »

Au même moment, la silhouette de la jeune femme en contre-jour se pencha vers l'avant et bondit vers l'inspecteur en prenant appui sur le fil, qui rebondit en réaction. Une détonation retentit au même moment.

L'inspecteur, par pur instinct, se jeta en avant et se releva tant bien que mal. Il se retourna et recula de quelques mètres pour prendre de la distance. Lancer tira d'un geste sa lame du sol et fit volte-face, dévisageant quelques instants son adversaire. Un fin filet de sang s'écoula le long de son visage.

Lancer fonça sur sa proie et lui asséna un coup d'estoc, que Clarke évita en sursautant à la deuxième détonation. La jeune femme enchaîna d'un ample mouvement horizontal qui frôla l'inspecteur qui venait de tomber au sol.

Le mur n'eut cependant pas cette chance. La gouttière que Lancer venait de trancher dégringola sur elle dans un bruit sourd et métallique, les tuyaux se dessoudant les uns des autres. Elle les évita en reculant d'un bond, et l'inspecteur remercia le ciel que le système d'évacuation des eaux du quartier soit en si piteux état. En haut de l'immeuble, la gouttière de la toiture était désormais tordue vers le bas et grinçait dangereusement.

Lancer, agacée, enjamba les restes de la tuyauterie lorsqu'une lumière éclatante surgit du ciel.

Les deux adversaires levèrent immédiatement les yeux. Depuis les toits, une silhouette dotée d'ailes dorées les toisait, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Un peu de lumière pour éclairer ce ciel gris, n'est-ce pas agréable ? ria l'individu.

Dans un ensemble parfait, Lancer et Clarke pestèrent en réalisant qu'un nouvel adversaire venait de faire son apparition. Lancer fusilla du regard l'inconnu, tandis que l'inspecteur lâchait un chapelet de jurons, partagé entre la joie d'être encore en vie et la détresse de ne potentiellement plus pouvoir en profiter longtemps.

\- Je vois que les jeux ont commencé sans moi, soupira la silhouette difficilement discernable du point de vue de l'inspecteur.

Archer au loin se tenait prêt à intervenir, armé d'un fusil de précision. Le nouveau Servant se tenait à un endroit bien plus facile à atteindre que Lancer. Cependant la jeune femme restait la première menace pour son Master.

Ne prenant pas compte du nouvel arrivant, Lancer chargea à nouveau l'inspecteur.

Elle recula brusquement pour éviter un nouveau tir d'Archer. L'impact projeta un amas de terre et de poussière. Lancer releva les yeux pour prévoir un possible assaut de l'étranger qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Au travers du halo lumineux que l'individu dégageait, elle put cependant distinguer une étrange pierre que l'homme tenait dans sa main.

Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par un nouveau tir d'Archer qu'elle évita aisément. Elle sauta sur un pan de mur et bondit en direction de Clarke qui avait enfin pu dégainer son arme. Il tira instinctivement et Lancer dût dévier légèrement sa lame pour modifier la trajectoire de la balle.

L'arme érafla le visage de l'inspecteur qui fut un instant aveuglé par son propre sang. Il se plaqua sur un mur en relevant une main à son visage. Lancer souleva sa hallebarde d'un geste et l'abattit sur sa cible.

Un silence s'établit. Clarke essuya le sang qui lui masquait la vue et fut pris de surprise en réalisant que la lame de Lancer se tenait à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Tétanisé par la peur, il n'osa pas esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Lancer tremblait de rage. Ses bras, retenus par des fils éthérés, étaient complètement immobilisés. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté au milieu de l'action, Lancer braquant son arme sur l'inspecteur collé au mur. Les bras armés de Lancer étaient complètement entravés par ces étranges fils argentés.

Clarke observa la jeune femme face à lui. Son visage aux traits orientaux l'hypnotisa un instant, tandis que ce qu'il crut être d'abord des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses grands yeux sombres. Sentant des gouttes sur son propre visage, l'inspecteur sortit de son étrange torpeur pour réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que de la pluie qui commençait à s'écouler du ciel londonien.

\- Ah non Lancer ! Non !

Lancer, folle de rage, tourna la tête vers la sortie de la ruelle par laquelle venait d'entrer une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blanche qui ouvrit devant eux un parapluie avec difficulté.

Une fois chose faite, Maelysviel Von Einzbern lança un regard à l'égard de Lancer qui se voulait très certainement réprobateur.

\- Il ne faut pas tuer les humains ! continua la jeune fille en agitant un doigt inquisiteur. Il faut tuer les Servants ou leur Master ! Hein Saber ? sourit-elle à l'intention de l'homme luminescent.

Soudainement, Saber fut englouti par une nuée d'insectes foisonnant. Assailli de toute part il chuta de son piédestal.

Archer, voyant là une diversion parfaite, tira une nouvelle balle qui fusa en direction de Lancer.

Bien que prisonnière des fils éthérés, la jeune femme parvint à se contorsionner au dernier moment pour éviter la balle, qui fila en direction de la jeune Einzbern.

Un mur tissé de fils luminescents surgit alors du néant, telle une éclosion spontanée de courbes et d'arabesques argentées, qu'une main invisible aurait esquissé dans les airs.

En rencontrant l'obstacle incongru, la balle réagit comme si le splendide mur absorbait le choc. Elle tomba simplement au sol dans un tintement sec et métallique.

Maelysviel fit la moue en regardant son Servant enseveli au sol et gonfla les joues, tandis que le mur de fils la camouflant se détissait de lui-même.

\- Saber ? T'as fini de jouer la comédie ?

Sur ces mots la nuée d'insectes délaissa Saber pour fondre sur Lancer qui, impuissante, disparut à son tour sous l'agglomérat grouillant.

Saber encore au sol éclata de rire tout en se relevant. Clarke put enfin voir à quoi ressemblait le Servant nouveau venu. C'était un jeune homme aux courts cheveux blonds accoutré d'une sorte de cuirasse sur une légère tenue claire.

Le Servant en question regarda d'un œil espiègle l'essaim bruyant s'en prendre à son ennemi, tout en jouant avec la fameuse pierre dans sa main.

L'inspecteur réalisa seulement à ce moment-là qu'il n'était plus tenu en joug par la jeune femme. Il prit de la distance, une main plaquée sur son visage pour couvrir sa plaie.

D'humeur moqueuse, Saber fit le tour de l'amas d'insectes sous lequel Lancer luttait tant bien que mal, tout en faisant jongler l'étrange pierre dans sa main… qui émit un craquement sonore.

Saber hurla de douleur et de rage, et saisit son poignet tordu dans une position des plus improbables, tandis que la pierre s'était échappée de sa main, désormais invalide.

Immédiatement, Lancer fut libéré de l'armada d'insectes et retrouva son entière mobilité, défaite également des liens qui l'immobilisaient.

L'essaim se dispersa comme s'il n'était jamais apparu.

Maelysviel fronça les sourcils, mécontente, et observa l'angle de la rue derrière Clarke. De l'autre côté de la ruelle, un homme d'une certaine carrure venait de faire son entrée. Clarke sursauta en entendant une voix venir de derrière lui.

\- Et bien, et bien… Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair hier à propos des altercations dans les lieux publics…

L'inspecteur se retourna immédiatement pour faire face au prêtre, qui l'ignora comme si de rien n'était. Le nouvel arrivant, sourire aux lèvres, s'adressa aux deux Servants.

\- Cependant je ne me suis pas déplacé aujourd'hui uniquement pour vous rappeler à l'ordre. J'ai une information capitale à vous transmettre, à vous comme à vos Masters. Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, deux meurtres d'une grande violence ont été perpétrés récemment, comme ce fut le cas dans cette ruelle…

D'un geste, l'homme désigna la scène de crime qu'était venu inspecter Clarke. Les dalles de pierre étaient encore recouvertes du sang séché de la victime.

\- Il se trouve, reprit l'ecclésiastique, que l'auteur de ces crimes n'est autre que le Master de Berserker. Il s'agit d'un chasseur de démons indépendant qui, sur ordre de l'Eglise, doit être arrêté.

Clarke arqua un sourcil. En tant qu'enquêteur sur cette affaire, il faudrait qu'il creuse la question.

\- En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? C'est ton rôle d'être superviseur, pas le nôtre, cingla immédiatement Lancer.

\- Vous êtes tous concernés par cette guerre, répondit le prêtre avec répartie. Et vous devez autant appliquer ces règles vous-même que les faire respecter. Il est de votre dev-

\- Aucun sens, le coupa net Lancer. Soit tu proposes une contrepartie, soit tu nous laisses tranquillement agir à notre guise, sourit la guerrière.

Le prêtre laissa filtrer un sourire crispé.

\- Évidemment qu'une contrepartie était prévue. Faites passer le message à vos Masters respectifs : un sceau de commandement sera offert à celui qui éliminera le Master de Berserker.

Lancer sourit derechef.

Saber, qui était resté immobile jusque-là, ria d'abord faiblement puis nerveusement. Son rire s'arrêta brusquement tandis que sa main valide venait de dégainer sa lame. En un geste il se retrouva à quelques centimètres du prêtre qu'il fixa d'un regard haineux :

\- Va te faire foutre.

La lame manqua de très peu l'homme d'Église, dont les gants à l'origine noirs se mirent à luire.

Clarke, séparé du reste des combattants par l'évêque prit le parti de s'enfuir de son côté.

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours t'enfuir, souffla alors une voix féminine à son oreille.

Lancer venait de surgir à ses côtés. Elle le dépassa et prit la fuite avant lui. Voyant là une chance immense de prendre ses jambes à son cou, l'inspecteur n'hésita plus à quitter la ruelle. Arrivé à l'embranchement de l'avenue adjacente, il retrouva Archer qui s'était rematérialisé pour manifester sa présence et prit la première voiture venue.

Dans la ruelle, Maelysviel s'était rapprochée de son Servant qui s'était à nouveau immobilisé après avoir tenté d'assassiner l'évêque, dardant l'homme de ses yeux clairs comme s'il s'agissait de la pire des vermines.

\- Calme toi Saber, tu ne devrais pas attaquer le superviseur, lui intima doucement la jeune fille.

\- Ce fils de pute n'est pas un superviseur ! siffla le Servant en s'avançant vers le prêtre tel un prédateur.

L'ecclésiastique sur ses gardes tendit ses deux mains luminescentes vers l'avant dans l'expectative d'une nouvelle attaque.

À ces mots, Maelysviel perdit toute trace d'émotivité sur son visage. Elle étendit son bras vers son Servant et lui lança un regard perdu entre vide et sérénité.

\- Par ce sceau de commandement, Saber, je te le demande : calme-toi.

Le symbole rouge tatoué sur sa main tendue se mit à briller sous le regard surpris du prêtre.

Saber cessa instantanément d'avancer, ses traits se détendirent et il rengaina son arme.

Le jeune homme trempé et blessé dans son orgueil gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol dans un silence pesant. Le bruit des gouttes de pluie, tambourinant le sol de plus en plus fort à ses oreilles, sonnèrent comme un mécanisme qui s'enclenchait difficilement mais sûrement et qui l'invitait à relever la tête.

Il jeta un simple regard à l'homme essoufflé face à lui toujours en position de combat.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, l'avertit-il.

Saber disparut.

Maelysviel sourit tristement avant de reprendre son grand sourire habituel. D'un geste, elle tournoya sur elle-même pour faire volte-face et quitta la scène de crime en trottinant, tout en chantonnant un air qu'elle venait d'inventer.

x

* * *

x

Sarah Edelfelt sursauta en passant à côté des appartements d'Hideaki Tohsaka. Malgré les parois épaisses du couloir, un grand rire étouffé lui parvint.

Bien qu'elle l'ait toujours apprécié, Hideaki avait des sautes d'humeurs qu'elle ne parvenait pas toujours à saisir… Mais c'était un mage, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin à son sens.

Hideaki Tohsaka faisait face à l'une des fenêtres de sa chambre. Appuyé sur son rebord, il fixait son propre reflet au travers de la vitre. La pluie tombait à verse et l'ensemble du manoir s'était muni de lampes et de bougies pour éclairer les lieux.

Un immense sourire illuminait ses lèvres.

« Il aura fallu que mon Master, en plus d'être immature, soit fou… »

\- Tais-toi donc Rider, et écoute l'heureuse nouvelle qui vient d'être annoncée. L'Eglise a désigné un superviseur pour cette guerre… et sais-tu ce que celui-ci vient d'annoncer ? En échange de la tête du Master de Berserker, il sera possible d'obtenir un sceau de commandement supplémentaire ! Tu entends cela ?! Un sceau de commandement ! C'est une aubaine incroyable. Cela nous permettrait également nous débarrasser d'un concurrent,ce qui était déjà dans mes objectifs… Et dans les tiens également puisqu'il s'agissait apparemment de cet assassin qui t'obsède tant ! Ahahaha !

Peu à peu, Tohsaka calma son hilarité et renifla avec mépris.

\- Et bien quel engouement de ta part « Rider »…

« Tu n'entends décidément rien à la guerre gamin.»

Tohsaka se retourna vivement, comme si son Servant se trouvait face à lui et répondit haineusement :

\- Pardon ?!

« Ignorant. Sais-tu seulement dans quoi tu t'embarques ?! Cette bataille n'est pas un jeu, et nous n'y sommes pas non plus à notre avantage. Cesse d'agir comme si tout t'était dû ! Ce qu'offre ce superviseur, c'est en réalité une grande mêlée sanglante. Te crois-tu vraiment le seul à vouloir ce sceau, jeune inconscient ? Le plus sage serait de rester loin de tout cela. Je te le dis : mieux vaut laisser les mouches s'engluer dans le miel. Apprends de cette guerre et fais-toi plus malin qu'autrui. Cette bataille ne sera pas la nôtre, mais elle sera néanmoins l'occasion d'étudier nos adversaires. D'autant plus que ces meurtres n'ont certainement pas été commis par un être humain… »

\- De qui te moques-tu Rider, j'ai déjà perdu un sceau de commandement à cause de tes pitreries. Cesse donc de me prendre de haut. Peu importe que ce Master soit l'assassin de ces femmes ou non. C'est une opportunité que je ne raterais pour rien au monde. Je m'en vais de ce pas prévenir Mary.

Sur ces mots, Hideaki saisit son manteau pourpre et le revêtit. Il commença à préparer le contenu de son sac pour son expédition lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte.

\- Entrez, répondit machinalement le jeune homme en rangeant hâtivement ses derniers effets dans son sac.

Mary Edelfelt rentra lentement dans les appartements de son invité.

\- Mary, j'allais justement à votre rencontre, il faut que je vous mette au courant de mes récentes avancées, commença Tohsaka sur un ton des plus enjoués, tout en continuant à se préparer.

\- Inutile Hideaki, mes familiers m'ont déjà mis au courant du contrat offert par ce fameux superviseur, répondit la jeune femme avec un très léger sourire.

\- Cela va m'éviter de perdre du temps en longues et pénibles explications alors. J'y vais sans plus attendre, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser filer une telle occasion et ce n'est certainement pas mon Servant inutile qui me permettra de gagner cette guerre si je ne vais pas moi-même me salir les mains.

Il passa enfin la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et se saisit d'un parapluie trônant près de la porte. Il daigna enfin regarder son hôtesse en face et perdit immédiatement son sourire, inquiet.

\- Mary, vous ne vous sentez pas bien? s'enquit-il.

L'héritière Edelfelt semblait avoir perdu de sa sublime. Bien qu'elle tentait d'afficher un sourire serein, ses traits tirés et sa toilette moins soignée qu'à l'accoutumée témoignaient d'une grande fatigue.

Mary Edelfelt était épuisée.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne réagissait pas il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la sortant subitement de sa rêverie.

\- Pardonnez-moi Hideaki, vous n'imaginez pas tout le souci que vous me faites…

Elle s'apprêta à continuer avant d'afficher une moue gênée. Tohsaka l'intima à continuer d'un geste de la tête.

\- Hideaki… Vous aventurer dans cette bataille ne parait pas très judicieux. Vous prenez de grands risques en fais-

Un bruit sourd de porcelaine brisée retentit en dehors de la chambre. Les yeux de Mary s'exorbitèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement. Elle souffla autant d'agacement que d'exaspération et sortit sans préavis des appartements d'Hideaki en hurlant.

\- ANNA ! SI JE DÉCOUVRE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT DES VÔTRES !...

Elle claqua la porte, laissant Hideaki en plan, encore surpris de l'état de nerf de son hôte.

\- Bon sang, Mary est à fleur de peau. Entre ses obligations de maîtresse de maison et d'héritière, je ferais mieux de la tenir à l'écart désormais, il en va de sa santé.

« Elle n'a cependant pas tort. Tu agis stupidement gamin. Laisse donc tes concurrents s'entre-tuer et s'affaiblir pour pouvoir mieux les écraser ensuite. »

Hideaki grinça des dents.

\- Et dire que je pensais avoir invoqué un esprit « héroïque »… N'as-tu donc aucun honneur Rider ? Toi qui te vantes de ta notoriété et de ton nom ! Quel roi es-tu donc ? Je suis là pour gagner le Graal, Rider ! Et si toi aussi tu désires la victoire, bats-toi à mes côtés ! Comme un roi de ton rang le devrait. De tous mes échecs, t'invoquer fut le plus grand : tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un lâche qui aime hurler à tout va qu'il est le grand Gengis Khan ! Et te voilà à te cacher comme un misérable.

Hideaki hoqueta.

Gengis Khan venait de se matérialiser derrière le jeune homme. Le bruit de tension ainsi que la pression sur sa nuque indiquèrent au jeune homme que le mongol le tenait en joue avec son arc, prêt à tirer à bout portant.

\- Une leçon de modestie s'impose, souffla le roi.

Traversé par une bouffée de courage mêlée d'inconscience, Hideaki répondit insolemment :

\- T-tu admets donc ta lâcheté en m'attaquant dans le dos, Roi des couards.

\- IL SUFFIT ! rugit le Souverain Universel.

La pression dans la nuque du jeune homme s'accentua. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Plus que jamais il sentait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il avait trop tiré sur la corde, mais ne regrettait pas.

\- Je reconnais ton courage gamin, mais tu te laisses trop guidé par de vaines émotions, il n'en résulte que trop souvent d'une inconscience sans bornes. Apprends de la sagesse pour en faire bonne usage.

\- De belles paroles… toujours de belles paroles…

Hideaki ferma les yeux pour réprimer la douleur. La flèche venait d'entailler sa nuque.

\- Tais-toi donc, et écoute : Je ne suis pas un lâche, gamin. Gengis Khan n'est pas le Roi universel sans raison. Écoute et retiens ces mots avant de m'insulter à nouveau. J'ai accompli bien plus que tu n'espéreras jamais accomplir dans ta misérable vie. Je suis un guerrier aguerri et un stratège expérimenté. Si je te dis que cette bataille est perdue d'avance, c'est parce qu'elle l'est. Alors pour la dernière fois je te le dis : laisse-les se battre dans cette quête ridicule organisée par ce prêtre. Il y a bien plus à gagner à finir ceux qui restent. Et ce n'est pas un lâche qui te le dit, mais un homme qui, en partant de rien, a su gagner mille et une batailles, se hisser parmi les plus grands et étendre son domaine comme nul autre sur cette Terre. Si le nom de Gengis Khan t'insupporte, alors retiens celui de l'homme commun que j'étais en naissant. Temüdjin vaincra à nouveau, à tes côtés, jeune poulain fougueux.

Sous sa flèche, Gengis Khan vit son Master trembler de rage, la tête baissée. D'une rage qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer chez l'être humain.

Cette rage contenue que l'on se destine à soi-même.

\- Et quels honneurs récolterais-je ? reprit le jeune Master la voix tremblante, en riant nerveusement. Cette victoire, je veux la mériter, je veux la faire mienne. ET CE N'EST CERTAINEMENT PAS EN PASSANT LE RESTE DE LA GUERRE À ATTENDRE QUE MES ENNEMIS S'ENTRE-TUENT QUE J'ARRIVERAI A MES FINS.

Un ricanement désagréable retentit aux oreilles de Tohsaka.

\- Une guerre ne se gagne pas avec des honneurs, désolé de te décevoir. Mais ce manque de discernement ne me surprend pas de ta part, après tout tu n'es encore qu'un novice en ce qui concerne l'art de la guerre.

Tohsaka ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur son souffle et les battements hiératiques de son cœur. Les secondes s'égrenèrent sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne bougea. Gengis Khan observa patiemment les tremblements de son Master se tarir peu à peu.

Lorsqu'enfin Tohsaka retrouva son calme, il reprit la parole, sur un ton neutre, presque las. Il déversa un flot de paroles sans vraiment s'adresser à Rider.

\- Je m'y suis préparé toute ma vie. Je ne peux pas manquer une occasion pareille de montrer ma valeur. Je me le dois… Je le leur dois.

Hideaki ria de dépit avant de reprendre.

\- Tu sais Rider, dans ma famille je suis le cadet. Je n'ai hérité d'aucun sceau thaumaturgique et le vœu que je souhaite demander au Graal n'est pas le mien, mais celui de mes ancêtres… Contrairement à mon frère, je n'ai ni femme ni enfants à protéger, je n'ai rien à perdre... Mais tout à gagner. Si lui, son devoir est d'assurer la descendance, alors le mien est de leur apporter la coupe pour laquelle mes ancêtres se sont battus. À ton tour, entends-moi Rider : Si je dois un jour rentrer au Japon, ce sera avec le Graal, ou dans un cercueil. Mais ne t'en fais pas Gen-… Temüdjin. Je ne compte pas mourir maintenant, je reviendrai victorieux, avec un sceau de commandement neuf et prêt à l'emploi. Pour notre victoire. »

La pression sur la nuque d'Hideaki se retira. Surpris, celui-ci porta une main à son cou blessé et se retourna vers le roi mongol qui venait d'abaisser son arc.

\- Jeune présomptueux… s'il te faut apprendre de tes erreurs, qu'il en soit ainsi. Brûle-toi donc la main en la posant sur le feu pour mieux en saisir l'essence, mais prends garde à ne pas y laisser tes ailes ou jamais tu ne t'en relèveras.

Sur ces mots le Servant disparut.

Son regard se grava à jamais dans la mémoire du jeune Master.

Par ce regard Gengis Khan ne l'avait pas jugé. Il ne lui avait pas non plus donné son approbation, loin de là. Ce qui avait marqué Hideaki à ce moment-là, c'est que Temüdjin s'était adressé à lui autant en tant qu'égal, que conseiller et que Roi.

Il ne s'était pas adressé au cadet de la famille Tohsaka, ni au Master en quête du Saint Graal. Non, Temüdjin s'était simplement adressé à ce qu'il était, avec ses qualités comme ses défauts, ses forces comme ses faiblesses… À Hideaki Tohsaka.

x

* * *

x

\- Ne bougez pas Inspecteur.

Assis au pied de son canapé, Clarke se laissait faire autant que la douleur le lui permettait.

Archer se tenait au coté de son Master, en surplomb de celui-ci, installé sur ledit canapé. Il s'appliquait à soigner son Master à l'aide de bandages après avoir préalablement désinfecté la plaie qui marquait la tempe de l'inspecteur.

Clarke jeta un œil admiratif et inquisiteur sur le matériel que son Servant avait étalé sur le reste du canapé.

\- Tu disposes d'un sacré attirail… lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Ça fait partie de mon Noble Phantasm. J'ai de quoi soigner à peu près toutes les blessures légères, pour un régiment entier s'il le faut, répliqua-t-il en rigolant.

Clarke sourit à la remarque et replongea dans ses pensées. Il s'appuya plus confortablement sur le bord du canapé et pencha la tête pour faciliter le travail du Servant. Il étendit les jambes sous sa table basse et replongea dans ses pensées.

\- Ce héros, reprit-il. Oui, ce héros éblouissant qui est apparu comme un ange tombé du ciel…

\- Tombé du ciel à cause d'une nuée d'insectes, le coupa Archer. Il y a plus élégant plus pour un ange.

Clarke ria franchement.

\- Peu importe, continua l'inspecteur en balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main. Ce Servant disais-je, s'est fait appeler « Saber » par son Master… Bon sang, c'était bien son Master, Archer ? Une si jeune fille.

\- La guerre n'a jamais été très discriminante Inspecteur, et ce quelque soit l'époque.

\- Il y a des choses auxquelles je ne m'habitue pas, soupira Clarke. Mais je m'égare encore ! Ce Servant, donc… si ce que tu m'as dit est juste, alors il sera la plus grande menace de cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le claquement des ciseaux d'Archer retentit. Il finit son bandage et commença à ranger son nécessaire.

\- Tout à fait. Le Servant Saber est le plus redouté de nos adversaires. D'autant plus que nous ne connaissons pas encore son Noble Phantasm. Tant que nous n'aurons pas établi son identité, il sera difficile d'élaborer une stratégie pour lui faire face.

Clarke réalisa qu'Archer avait fini sa besogne lorsque ce dernier se releva du canapé. Il le remercia brièvement et se releva à son tour.

\- Un remontant, Archer ?

\- Je dois avouer qu'un thé ne serait pas de refus. Depuis que j'ai goûté au vôtre, je commence à comprendre pourquoi les Anglais en sont si friands.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke revint vers son Servant, maintenant une théière brûlante d'une main à l'aide d'un chiffon, et de l'autre les anses de deux de ses tasses. Ils se réinstallèrent tous deux, côte à côte et l'inspecteur les servit.

L'inspecteur souffla sur l'eau vaporeuse de sa tasse, lorsqu'un froissement de papier l'interpella.

\- Clope ?

Archer tenait son paquet de cigarettes tendu vers son Master qui ne refusa pas l'offre.

Lorsqu'ils tirèrent leur première bouffée de tabac, Clarke profita quelques instants de ce moment de quiétude avant de reprendre la conversation.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, nous ne connaissons pas non plus l'identité de Lancer bien que nous l'ayons rencontrée par deux fois.

\- À part nous baser sur sa description physique, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sur elle, je le conçois. C'est une guerrière d'origine asiatique, mais je crains que l'on n'en sache pas plus pour le moment.

Clarke posa précipitamment sa tasse sur la table basse.

\- Merde je me suis brûlé, jura-t-il.

\- Mes talents de soigneur vous manquent déjà Inspecteur ? le taquina Archer.

\- C'est ça Archer, moque-toi, rétorqua le Master, un sourire en coin.

\- Pour votre sécurité, je me dois donc de vous dire que vous pourriez vous brûler avec votre cigarette.

\- Tu m'avais caché une telle répartie, lui sourit franchement Clarke avant de soupirer.

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

\- L'information reléguée par le prêtre m'intrigue, Archer, admit l'inspecteur. Selon ses dires, le Master de Berserker serait à l'origine de ces meurtres. Je veux bien croire qu'il faut avoir une case en moins pour invoquer un Servant pareil, mais quelque chose cloche…

Archer inspira une bouffée de tabac et fit tomber négligemment quelques cendres sur le sol sous le regard réprobateur de l'inspecteur qui lui intima d'un geste d'effectuer cette opération dans la coupelle de sa plante morte, qui trônait vaillamment sur la table.

Avec un sourire d'excuse, le servant s'exécuta, et répondit à son Master.

\- Les Servants se nourrissent d'âmes. Tuer des innocents permet de renforcer les héros. Ce n'est pas une pratique très surprenante de la part d'un Master. Un Master expérimenté pourrait décider de décimer une ville entière pour rendre son Servant plus puissant, ce qui a déjà été fait lors des précédentes guerres. J'imagine que c'est pour cela que l'Eglise a mis en place le rôle du superviseur, autrement des innocents mourraient inéluctablement. C'est une décision avisée, prise par le corps ecclésiastique en connaissance de cause pour limiter les dégâts.

Clarke frissonna.

\- En clair, que j'accepte ou non de participer à ce conflit, sans ce superviseur la population de Londres pourrait être éradiquée du jour au lendemain.

\- Tout à fait.

Un silence s'établit dans la pièce suite à cette constatation.

Clarke se frotta l'arête du nez en soupirant.

\- Toujours est-il… que l'identité de l'assassin de ces jeunes femmes ne me parait pas encore établie.

Archer daigna enfin prendre une gorgée de son thé refroidi en arquant un sourcil. L'inspecteur exposa alors son hypothèse :

\- J'ai eu en main les dossiers de l'affaire, je les ai lus et étudiés. Les cadavres ont été charcutés. L'auteur de ces crimes a pris plaisir à tuer ces femmes. Ce n'était pas juste pour… nourrir un Servant, je ne sais pas comment tu appelles cela. Et la description du témoin ne correspond pas à Berserker. À moins que le Master n'ait exécuté ces meurtres de ses propres mains. Non ça n'a pas de sens. Cette conclusion peut paraître hâtive, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que ce n'est pas notre homme.

Clarke posa un regard sur sa tasse de thé qui refroidissait et se décida à la boire. Une pensée lui revint alors en mémoire.

\- L'évêque Connor a parlé de chasseurs de démons… Je ne connais pas trop le profil de ces gens, c'est une piste à creuser. Il y a tant d'individus dangereux liés à la magie dont j'ignore l'existence. Ce nécromancien par exemple, et cette… Attends voir, cette fille… elle avait bien les yeux rouges ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit un chasseur de démons justement ?

\- Non, Inspecteur, vous n'y êtes pas du tout, le reprit Archer. Si cette jeune fille a les yeux rouges, en plus de sa chevelure blanche, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle n'est pas humaine.

\- Pardon ?! manqua de s'étouffer l'inspecteur.

\- Je veux dire par là qu'elle a été créée artificiellement, il s'agit d'un homonculus.


	7. CHAPITRE VI - LE CORBEAU

**CHAPITRE VI - LE CORBEAU**

Lorsque l'on se perdait entre ombres et lumières, le soir, tard, dans les rues de Londres, il était possible de se retrouver dans le pub sans nom.

Rien d'incroyable pour un tel lieu laissé dans l'oubli.

Seulement, même les établissements les plus proches de la ruine portaient un nom.

Lui n'en avait pas, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'était renommé qu'auprès de ses quelques clients privilégiés.

Prenez une ruelle, puis un sentier encore herbé, un escalier qui monte, une place en pente, un dernier escalier qui redescend et enfin vous arriverez sur cette étroite place des Oubliés.

Le pub sans nom n'avait pas grande allure. Il avait l'air d'une caisse en bois à grande échelle et seule une lampe qui se balançait en crissant au rythme du vent en manifestait l'entrée à cette heure tardive.

Curieusement, de l'autre côté de ce pub se trouvait une grande avenue, mais aucune porte n'y menait.

L'unique salle formant le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment était très sommairement meublée : des tables, des chaises et un comptoir. Cela suffisait amplement aux quelques consommateurs qui appréciaient le lieu reclus pour son calme, chose devenue bien rare dans le quartier où le Corbeau avait l'habitude d'officier.

Lorsqu'il ne prenait pas de contrat, l'homme venait profiter de l'ambiance sereine de l'endroit. Les âmes perdues de la vie aimaient reprendre en ce lieu un nouveau souffle. Personne ne parlait et chacun restait à sa table pour profiter du calme salvateur.

En cette nuit pluvieuse, le Corbeau avait repris ses habitudes au fond de la grande pièce sale et poussiéreuse. L'homme n'avait pas pris de consommation. Il s'était simplement assis sur sa chaise, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre menant sur la grande avenue. Seul le barman était présent. Il s'agissait toujours d'un des membres de la même famille, qui vivait à l'étage au-dessus. Personne ne connaissait leurs noms, et on ne les voyait jamais sortir de chez eux. Leurs ressources leurs étaient livrés par on ne savait quel expéditeur, et seuls leurs clients, qui désiraient rester discrets tout autant qu'eux, pouvaient entrapercevoir ce manège à l'occasion.

Dans cette ambiance feutrée et tamisée, le jeune homme de service ce soir-là travaillait silencieusement.

Parfois un client entrait, un autre sortait.

Parfois une prostituée épuisée, parfois un vieux commerçant fatigué de ses propres manigances.

Seuls leurs rares bruits de pas et la pluie battante rythmaient le silence. Il n'y faisait même plus attention.

Il entendit vaguement le garçon monter à l'étage, les gouttes d'eau continuer à s'abattre inlassablement sur la vitre, puis d'autres bruits de pas calmes, puis marchant, puis s'arrêtant, puis reprenant leur chemin, encore, et encore…

\- Je t'ai trouvé… murmura une voix enjouée à ses oreilles.

Le Corbeau renversa sa chaise en se levant et, dans un même mouvement, se retourna pour braquer son arbalète sur l'origine de la menace. Le tir fusa sans préavis et transperça la poitrine du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui fut empalé sur la parois de bois juste derrière lui dans un grand fracas.

Aucune goutte de sang ne perla de sa plaie, pourtant mortelle.

Le jeune homme, impassible, regarda d'un air navré le carreau qui le transperçait. Il releva son regard déçu vers son prévis avant de sourire en coin.

Le Corbeau vit le contour de la plaie grouiller d'insectes. Et comme un départ d'incendie commençant de cette même plaie, le reste de corps de l'inconnu se dissipa en un nuage d'insectes qui se rua sur lui.

La silhouette infestée du Corbeau se débattit violemment, et finit par briser la fenêtre par-dessus laquelle il s'écroula.

Appuyée sur le mur du pub, faisant face à la grande avenue, Lancer vit s'écrouler à ses côté la forme ensevelie d'insectes, qui s'éparpillèrent immédiatement.

Le Corbeau ne fut pas en reste. Il roula de côté et se releva sur un genou, la tête penchée en direction de la jeune femme, dans une attitude menaçante.

-  **BERSERKER** , somma sa voix d'outre-tombe.

Une zone d'ombre encercla Lancer. Celle-ci s'écarta vivement tandis que Berserker tomba violemment au sol à l'endroit exacte où se tenait la jeune femme.

La forme imposante de monstre portant sa croix titanesque se redressa. Le sol à se pieds s'auréolait de fissures résultant de l'impact pendant qu'un pan du mur du pub lâcha prise, quelques instants après, offrant à l'établissement l'ouverture sur l'avenue qu'il lui manquait.

Lancer laissa tomber le Master au masque pour affronter le danger imminent qu'était Berserker.

Plus loin sur l'avenue, Le Corbeau avançait à la recherche d'une intersection où s'isoler.

Une à une, depuis l'autre bout de l'avenue, les lumières des réverbères s'éteignirent.

L'homme au masque repéra une fenêtre entrouverte avant l'extinction totale des lumières. Une fois qu'elles furent éteintes, il s'y précipita et la referma d'un geste assuré mais néanmoins silencieux. Il rechargea son arbalète et tendit l'oreille. Les rugissements de Berserker au loin lui indiquaient que la bataille entre les deux Servants faisait rage. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre également, mais le bruit rugissant de la pluie coulant à flot l'empêchait d'en discerner davantage.

_De l'estuaire d'Elvagar,_  
_Par la source Hvergelmir,_  
_Puisant l'essence du Divin Frêne,_  
_Naît, vit, brûle,  
_ _Kenaz_

La voix de l'homme derrière la porte n'était que murmurée, mais le Corbeau en saisit immédiatement la portée.

Ladite porte se craquela sous la chaleur et se réduisit en cendres fumantes. Un pas devant l'autre, Tohsaka traversa le nuage encore rougeoyant d'étincelles pour se retrouver dans un salon vide de toute présence.

Dans l'obscurité quasi-complète, Lancer tenta de trancher le bras de Berserker d'un ample aller-retour vertical de sa lame. Son tranchant rencontra l'énorme croix de bois qui ne subit aucun dégât. Cette dernière déplaça l'air en se mouvant, entamant une succession de coups lents. Lancer repéra rapidement la faiblesse dans la garde du monstre. Se calquant sur le rythme de son assaillant, la jeune femme attaqua une première fois, puis une seconde entre chacune de ses offensives.

Deux grandes taillades barrèrent désormais ses avants bras. Suite à cela, Lancer nota que le Berserker en face d'elle semblait légèrement moins puissant que lors de leur première rencontre puisqu'elle repris rapidement l'avantage. Le rapport de force aurait dû être beaucoup plus déséquilibré. Un coup d'œil à l'épaule du Servant lui rappela la blessure qu'il avait écopé la veille. Elle semblait être guérie, mais le puissant individu devait en avoir gardé quelques séquelles.

L'espace d'un instant les nuages pluvieux se firent moins épais, laissant filtrer une pale lueur lunaire. Un éclat rouge au-dessus du combat interpella Lancer un dixième de seconde trop tard. L'explosion illumina l'avenue un court instant. Lancer bien que soufflée ne broncha quasiment pas. Berserker bondit en arrière, régit par ses sens. Il écrasa les pavés à ses pied qui s'illuminèrent soudainement d'une leur rouge.

-  _Ignire, Sowilo !_ grinça une voix agacée.

Un pentacle rouge luminescent aux pieds de Berserker se précisa, et son corps s'embrasa. Le corps brûlant vif du Servant émis des beuglements aussi assourdissant qu'inhumain. L'avenue était désormais illuminée par les couleurs chaudes du flambeau vivant qui se débattait et hurlait de douleur. Lancer bondit pour achever le Servant, lorsque l'obscurité reprit subitement ses droits. Sa lame tinta en rencontrant le sol.

Berserker venait de disparaître.

Un ricanement retentit et les réverbères se rallumèrent un à un laissant apparaître les importants dommages qu'avait subi l'avenue ainsi qu'un jeune homme aux traits asiatiques portant un manteau pourpre.

Hideaki Tohsaka regarda l'endroit où se tenait précédemment Berserker avant de lancer un regard goguenard à la jeune femme.

\- C'était son deuxième sceau de commandement… Pardonnez mon manque de galanteries mais je serais le premier à lui porter le coup de grâce.

A ces mots, l'homme tomba en cendre aussi fumantes que celles qu'avaient laissés Berserker…

Lancer regarda les lieux à la fois surprise et atterrée.

\- Abruti de gentilhomme.

x

* * *

x

Il n'en avait jamais vu de si belles.

Celle-ci était bleue avec de sublimes reflets irisés verdoyant. Et lorsque le soleil la frappait de ses rayons, il ne savait pourquoi, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur rose orangée.

La demoiselle virevoltait avec élégance près du grand étang avec ses comparses, qui bien que jolies, ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville.

L'enfant la suivit toute la matinée sans vraiment réaliser se qu'il se passait aux alentours. Sa sœur lui disait souvent que c'était autant un don qu'une malchance, de pouvoir faire ainsi abstraction de son environnement pour se concentrer sur quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il perdit la libellule des yeux, il se figea, le regard braqué vers le ciel au loin, et se précipita vers l'origine de la fumée incendiaire qu'il venait tout juste de remarquer. Le souffle hiératique, il arriva, paniqué, devant la demeure en feu.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais un bâillon l'en empêcha. Ses cris s'étouffèrent dans le tissu tandis que deux hommes le ligotèrent pour l'empêcher de se débattre. L'un des hommes le tira sur son épaule tandis que le garçon se démenait encore. Il eu juste le temps d'apercevoir la main levée de son deuxième agresseur qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience sous le coup.

Sa tête était terriblement douloureuse. Un acouphène sonnait désagréablement dans son oreille droite lorsqu'il commença à ouvrir les yeux. Son corps endolorie reposait à même le sol. Il avait froid, très froid. Il gémit faiblement, ou plutôt tenta d'émettre le moindre son, mais sa gorge était sèche.

Ses yeux, enfin adaptés à la luminosité, observèrent les lieux. Le plafond et les murs étaient faits de pierres sombres et mousseuses. Des barreaux barraient l'entrée de la pièce de taille ridicule. Seules quelques encoches laissaient passer autant la lumière terne que le froid humide de l'aube.

Il se releva avec difficulté et vit enfin sa sœur recluse dans un coin de la cellule, encore somnolente.

Un crissement résonna à ses oreilles, et des pas lourds s'approchèrent. Un homme armé fit son apparition et frappa violemment les barreaux métalliques. La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut et se plaqua contre le mur, affolée.

L'homme ria et leur annonça que leur vie ne leur appartiendrait désormais plus jamais. Tous deux seraient assujettis et vendus au plus offrant comme une quelconque marchandise.

Une semaine passa, lorsqu'un homme ventripotent portant une veste et pantalon de haute couture arriva devant la cellule. Leur geôlier fit crisser les barreaux et le nouvel arrivant leur adressa la parole derrière sa longue moustache ridicule.

\- À partir de ce jour mes petits, vous êtes mien, leur expliqua-t-il agrémentant sa phrase d'un grand sourire hypocrite.

La maison de leur nouveau propriétaire était démesurément grande et fastueuse. Aucun des deux enfants ne savait vraiment où ils se trouvaient, mais cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour leur maître. Plus ils seraient dépendant de lui et moins ils songeraient à prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Curieusement, il avait pour tout personnel une vieille femme acariâtre qui ne venait dans la bâtisse que pour s'occuper des rations et de la cuisine. Ils eurent ainsi pour tache d'entretenir les lieux et d'accomplir les taches supplémentaires que leur maître ou la vieille femme leur demandaient au quotidien en fonction des besoins du moment. En contrepartie ils étaient nourris avec tout juste assez pour subsister et logeaient dans un grenier aménagé pour deux couches sommaires.

Le jeune garçon ne soufra pas de cette période. Les taches étaient loin d'être insurmontables, et on le leur demandait jamais d'exécuter quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de réaliser. Seulement sa sœur aînée s'épuisait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient. Plus âgée que lui de quelques années, il arrivait souvent qu'on lui demande de travailler plus longtemps que son jeune frère. Le soir elle revenait souvent hagard et épuisée dans leur chambre improvisée. Elle semblait très franchement en souffrir mais ne daignait pas ouvrir la bouche à ce sujet.

Un soir où il voulu la forcer à parler, il croisa son regard vide qui l'effraya et la laissa s'écrouler sur sa couche sans rien tenter de lui extorquer.

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là et un plan mûrissait dans sa tête.

Le lendemain, il demanda à son maître s'il pouvait aider sa sœur à accomplir les taches du soir pour plus d'efficacité. L'homme au ventre rebondit rit franchement et remercia le jeune homme d'un grand sourire en lui posant une main sur tête. Il remercia le garçon de sa fidélité et de sa gentillesse mais lui assura que sa sœur se débrouillait très bien seule.

Le jeune homme, contrarié, ne put en savoir davantage. Il suivit donc sa sœur le soir même jusqu'aux appartements privés de leur maître.

La porte se ferma et un cliquetis reconnaissable lui fit comprendre que le loquet venait de coulisser. D'abord peu sur de lui il attendit dans un angle du couloir, dans l'obscurité, avant d'oser approcher de la porte. La lumière des lampes provenant de l'intérieur filtrait autour du cadran de la porte et par le trou de la serrure.

Pas un mot ne filtra de l'autre côté, ce qui surpris le garçon, puis un gémissement retentit. Il regarda par le trou de la serrure et vit ce qu'il n'aurait préféré ne jamais voir.

Son maître abusait de sa sœur.

Depuis des semaines.

Tous les soirs.

Il cessa immédiatement de regarder, mais les sons qui s'élevaient désormais de la chambre le répugnèrent.

Son dégoût se mua en peur, puis en rage. Il fusa vers la cuisine et se munit de deux couteaux qu'il avait nettoyé le matin même, sous les ordres de la vieille bique. Il retourna au grenier et fit mine de dormir depuis longtemps. Sa sœur rentra plus tard dans la soirée, cette fois ci sanglotante. Il attendit que celle-ci se couche et que sa respiration se fasse plus calme et régulière pour ressortir de leur chambre, ses deux couteaux accrochés au cordon lui servant de ceinture.

À pas de loup, l'enfant s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de son propriétaire. La respiration forte et régulière de son maître ainsi que l'absence de lumière lui indiquèrent que le sommeil avait l'emporté. Sans un bruit il saisit la poignée et la tourna avec précaution. Celle-ci se bloqua : la serrure avait été fermé à clef. L'enfant s'immobilisa en réalisant que sa démarche était vouée à l'échec. Il ferma les yeux pour respirer mais eu un hoquet de stupeur en entendant un bruit provenant de la chambre. Ce simple son provenant de son maître bougeant dans son sommeil lui rappela l'immonde scène dont il avait été témoin.

Il se crispa sur la poignée et se décida à agir coûte que coûte.

Il enfonça son couteau le plus fin dans la serrure et sortit de la demeure par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il alla chercher l'échelle dans la grange derrière le jardin personnel du maître et l'amena sous un balcon situé au premier étage. Il arriva ainsi devant la porte vitrée menant à la chambre. Il tenta rageusement de tirer la poignée et finit par se saisir de son deuxième couteau pour enfoncer la vitre avec son pommeau. Le tapage provoqué réveilla le noble qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant la petite silhouette aux bras entaillés pas les éclats de verres sur son balcon.

Il se précipita vers la sortit et tenta de déverrouiller sa porte, qui resta résolument bloquée. Un claquement anormal résonna à chaque fois qu'il tentait de faire tourner le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte, bloqué par la lame du couteau.

L'enfant donna un second coup dans la vitre pour pouvoir élargir l'ouverture et finit par poser un pied sur le plancher luxueux recouverts d'éclats miroitants sous la lueur de la lune. L'homme, paniqué, fini par ouvrir la porte à force de coups d'épaules qui avaient fait glisser le couteau de son improbable fourreau. Il quitta la chambre et monta jusqu'au dernier étage. Le jeune garçon poursuivit l'homme, pieds et mains ensanglantés par les morceaux de verre cisaillant, craignant que son maître n'ai pris la direction de la couche de sa sœur.

Il entendit des hurlements révélateurs de la situation au niveau du grenier.

\- JE TIENS TA SŒUR EN OTAGE ! beugla l'homme.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il grimpa les marches, qui le séparait autant de l'être honnit que de sa seule famille, en furie. Il enfonça la porte qui claqua derrière lui et lança sans couteau dans la foulée. Le maître apeuré par l'arrivée brutale de l'enfant s'était automatiquement baissé, un bras au-dessus de sa tête en guise de protection. L'adrénaline aidant, il réalisa très rapidement qu'il n'avait rien et se saisit de l'arme qu'il plaça sous la gorge de son otage un sourire glorieux et torve au visage.

\- Merci pour ton joujou, petit imbécile, siffla l'homme, le regard plein de folie.

Le jeune homme trembla de la tête au pied, au bord des larmes, et surtout, impuissant.

L'homme eu subitement le souffle coupé, et son regard trahissait la surprise. La jeune fille qu'il tenait en otage avait violemment enfoncé son coude dans son ventre. Déterminée elle se retourna pour le pousser contre le mur. Voyant l'homme déséquilibré, le plus jeune se précipita vers la main armée de son maître afin de le délaisser de son couteau. L'homme, plus vigoureux, réalisa la manœuvre de l'enfant et se débattit pour le garder. La jeune fille voulu rejoindre son frère dans la manœuvre pour compenser son manque de force, mais se retrouva avec le dit couteau enfoncé dans la poitrine lorsque le maître se défit de l'enfant d'un ample mouvement du bras.

En réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, l'homme imposant, écarquilla les yeux, et recula, terrorisé par son propre geste.

L'enfant ne bougea pas. Il vit le corps de sa sœur s'écrouler comme une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils.

L'homme derrière lui se recroquevilla en sanglotant :

-Jenevoulaispaspardonpardonquestjefaisjetassurequejenevoulaispas…

Ignorant la litanie de l'homme perdu derrière lui, l'enfant s'accroupit et secoua le corps de sa sœur endormit.

Il l'appela.

Une fois.

Deux Fois.

Trois fois.

Puis il se tut.

Il tira l'arme du crime avec rage, faisant voler une gerbe de sang du cadavre de sa sœur, et bondit sur l'homme tétanisé qu'il poignarda.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois…

Il perdit le compte.

Il répéta le geste inlassablement, rugissant à chaque coup. Épanchant sa rage, sa haine, sa peur et sa perte en une folie meurtrière qui ne tarissait plus.

Lorsqu'enfin les coups se firent plus las, épuisé, essoufflé, la main crispée sur sa lame, le bras tremblant sous l'effort répété, il s'arrêta.

Il dégoulinait, trempé d'un liquide pourpre suintant.

Le plancher était complètement inondé du fluide carmin. La forme sanguinolente face à lui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Il ria, pleura, hurla à la mort tout comme à cette vie qui le rendait fou.

Quand enfin il se calma, épuisé, il s'effondra sur lui-même s'accrochant désespérément au pommeau de sa lame collante, engluée entre ses mains.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sa voix, calme et fatiguée, avait perdu l'éclat de vie qu'il n'aurait plus jamais.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils morts ?

Seul un long silence lui répondit, lui rappelant que plus personne ne lui répondrait.

\- Et pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ?

Il retourna la lame vers son visage et se défigura tout en riant nerveusement.

x

* * *

x

Une grande silhouette au long manteau noir portant un masque de médecin de la peste, entra dans un pub, déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir et se faufila au fond de la salle, loin des fenêtres…

… La fenêtre éclata lorsqu'un carreau d'arbalète la percuta. Le projectile s'empala dans le dos d'un homme assis derrière son bureau. L'homme mourut sur le coup, des gerbes de sang repeignant son bureau du fait de la violence de l'impact. Le Corbeau surgit alors de l'extérieur. Il grimpa habilement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et entra par l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer. Il poussa négligemment la tête gênante de l'homme écroulée sur le bureau, afin d'étudier les documents qui y reposaient. Parmi les feuilles rougies et imbibées, il finit par s'arrêter sur un dossier en particulier, qu'il feuilleta.

 _« Des maisons brûlées à 100 km de Bath… »_ indiquait une coupure de journal.

Il rangea les documents dans sa veste et ressorti tandis que le bâtiment commençait à fumer…

… Un nuage de fumée s'éleva dans l'entrée du Clocher. Dans les escaliers y menant, une femme gisait, un carreau d'arbalète traversant son crâne. Trois mages non loin de l'entrée toussaient sous l'effet du fumigène enrobant les lieux. Une grande silhouette leur apparut vaguement.

\- Le voilà, tenta d'articuler l'un d'eux, entre deux quintes de toux.

Le plus jeune des mages partit déclencher l'alerte mais se prit un carreau d'arbalète dans la cuisse, arrêtant nette sa course. Il s'étala de tout son long et sa jambe se tordit lorsque le carreau d'arbalète qui la traversait rencontra le sol, la faisant pivoter dans un angle douloureux.

L'aîné vit rouge et fit apparaître d'une distorsion spatiale, une créature méphistophélique s'apparentant à un molosse.

Il plissa les yeux en direction de la silhouette qui avançait derrière l'écran de fumée.

\- QUE CROIS-TU FAIRE EN ATTAQUANT LE CLOCHER MISÉRABLE ! VA P-

Sa mâchoire éclata sous le nouveau tire de leur assaillant.

Le troisième paniqua et enjamba le corps de son camarade qui hurlait son supplice.

Son corps frappa la porte dans un craquement désagréable. Le jeune homme à terre vit de son point de vu le corps de son camarade se relâcher sans toutefois s'écrouler. L'homme venait d'être empalé sur le bois de la porte, le haut du corps penchant légèrement d'un côté. Il geint quelques instants avant de lâcher son dernier souffle.

Le jeune homme, les yeux embués, senti un poids dans son dos tandis qu'une main tirait sur son cuir chevelu. Il hurla de douleur, son corps cambré vers l'arrière, une pression menaçante entre ses omoplates. Il sanglota frénétiquement autant pris de douleur que de panique.

-  **QUE SAIS TU DES DAMIAN ?**

Le Corbeau, un pied appuyé sur les reins du jeune tirait la tête de celui-ci vers l'arrière en agrippant ses cheveux d'une main tandis que l'autre agrippait son arbalète qu'il braquait dans son dos.

-  **POURQUOI ONT-ILS ÉTÉ ATTAQUE ?**

\- Les-les-les-les-Damian ? Je-je-je-

La pression s'enfonça dans son dos, faisant hurler le jeune homme qui sentit sa peau se percer.

\- STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOOOOOP !

La pointe du carreau se retira douloureusement, du dos du jeune homme larmoyant.

\- J'ai dé-déjà lu l-leur nom aux archives ! Ils ont- Il ont été excommunié ! Par pitié laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi !

La pointe du carreau se ré-enfonça dans la plaie que le Corbeau planta à main nue. Il la fit pivoter, ressortir et rerentrer, faisant souffrir le martyre au jeune mage qui perdait peu à peu la raison et hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

\- C'EST L'EGLISE ! C'EST L'EGLISE QUI A EXCOMMUNIE CETTE FAMILLE ! PAR PITIÉ ACHÈVE MOI !

La détente de l'arbalète se relâcha. Le jeune homme mourut dans un gargouillement de sang. Son corps tressauta quelques instants avant de finalement trouver la paix…

… - Paix mon ami ! Paix, tu auras ta réponse, mais épargne la vie d'un homme ayant voué sa vie au Christ pour le bien de ses fidèles ! geignit la voix misérable de l'homme en joug, dans un élan d'espoir.

A genoux face au corbeau, le prêtre tremblait. Derrière lui, son église n'était plus qu'un immense brasier.

Un instant le Corbeau regarda son œuvre puis retourna son masque vers sa victime.

-  **NON.**

Les derniers espoirs du prêtre s'envolèrent.

Il releva alors la tête vers son agresseur, lui lançant un regard haineux et fanatique.

\- Ils n'étaient que des démons, tout comme toi immonde hérétique ! Ces infidèles pratiquaient la nécromancie, et de fidèles servants du Seigneur l'ont su ! Ils ont mené leur sainte croisade pour restaurer la Crainte Divine ! LE JUGEMENT DE DIEU A ÉTÉ RENDU ET NUL NE PEUT S'Y SOUSTRAI-

Le monologue de l'homme se perdit lorsque le trait d'arbalète se casa entre ses lèvres…

… Ses lèvres tremblaient d'anxiété et de froid. Cet homme portant un masque de médecin de la peste l'avait suivi toute la sainte journée. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis quelques heures, mais un pressentiment désagréable l'empêchait de rester serein. Il passa dans la ruelle qui le mènerait vers sa demeure lorsqu'une vive douleur fusa dans son pied. Il hurla et posa un genou à terre à côté de son membre blessé, solidement ancré au sol par un carreau d'arbalète. Il pleura en tentant de retirer l'objet. Une ombre vint alors cacher les rayons du soleil dans son dos. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva avec une arbalète armée pointé sur son front.

-  **QUI ORGANISE CES TRAFICS D'ESCLAVES ?**  asséna une voix déformée.

\- Que Dieu nous protège du Pandémonium… souffla l'homme sous le coup de la terreur et de la surprise.

Un trait fusa et l'homme hurla. Le Corbeau venait de tirer sur la main sur laquelle se tenait l'individu le fixant plus solidement encore au sol.

\- Un mage noir ! répondit douloureusement l'homme, sa voix montant dans les aigus. Personne ne connait son nom ! Il-Il prépare un-un-un-un NONONONON NE TIREZ PLUS ! Il prépare un-un… UN RITUEL OUI C'EST CA ! POUR UNE-UNE-UNE HISTOIRE deeeeee GRAAL ! VOILA ! QUI SOI-DISANT EXAUCERAIT LES VŒUX ! NON NE TIREZ PAAAAAAAAS !

Il tira dans la deuxième jambe de l'homme puis sur sa deuxième main posée sur son genou, fixant ses deux derniers ensembles. L'homme hurla de plus belle, se yeux se révulsèrent tandis qu'une flaque rouge se rependait au sol. Le Corbeau le laissa ainsi cloué sur place, et ce dernier vit passer ses derniers instants avec une terrible lenteur…

… Avec lenteur, le Corbeau s'assit face au vieux marin, tandis que le reste de la salle harcelait le barman qui leur avait refusé la tournée générale. Alors que les exclamations déçues retentissaient, suite au pari gagné par le barman, le vieil harponneur qui venait d'allumer nerveusement son cigare jeta un regard au Corbeau.

\- On m'avait dit comment prendre contact avec le fameux chasseur de démon mais je ne pensais pas que cela allait réellement fonctionner, commença l'homme pour entamer la conversion.

Le Corbeau ne répondit pas.

\- Eheh, ria l'homme maladroitement cherchant lui-même à se mettre à l'aise. J'ai… eu vent de votre haine vindicative des mages… Je fais erreur jusque-là ? interrogea l'homme de moins en moins sûr de son entreprise.

Le Corbeau ne répondit pas.

\- Bien, je suppose que si vous êtes encore là, c'est que je ne dois pas trop m'être foutu dedans...

Il prit une longue bouffée de tabac avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la guerre du Saint Graal ?...

… Le Saint Graal, repensa le Corbeau en posant un pied dans les ruines de son ancienne maison. Les fondations inégales qu'étaient les restes de sa première demeure lui inspirait curieusement un grand sentiment de paix.

La nature avait reprit ses droits et la végétations ornait avec grâce le tombeau de ses parents défunts qu'était cet endroit. Il se surprit même à admirer une libellule voler au-dessus du berceau symbolique de son enfance.

Il déblaya le lierre qui s'était formé sur une épaisse dalle rocheuse et retira avec peine une grande plaque métallique rouillé plaqué contre elle. Ainsi il rouvrit pour la première fois depuis ses jeunes années l'ouverture menant aux sous-sols : seul lieu épargné par l'incendie qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de ré-explorer, craignant de briser en lui la dernière part peut être intacte de son passé.

Il descendit les escaliers de pierre et pénétra dans la grande salle sombre et humide sentant une désagréable odeur de renfermé. La lumière provenant de l'entrée en surplomb lui suffisait amplement à voir ce qu'était devenu le dernier vestige de son enfance.

Tout avait vieilli mais rien n'avait changé. C'était aussi douloureux que soulageant de retrouver une trace de ce qu'il avait été. La bibliothèque était toujours là, on pouvait encore distinguer les livres derrières les portes vitrés qui les protégeaient. Les mêmes tables, les mêmes chaises, les chutes de tissus que sa mère avait achetés pour refaire les rideaux. L'atelier de son père, où ce dernier exerçait son art d'horloger avec une minutie qui l'avait toujours étonné. Le chevalet de sa sœur, posé contre le mur, à côté de toiles vieillies, et de restes de peinture séchés.

Une chose différait cependant.

Au sol, un grand pentacle avait été gravé, là où se trouvait normalement un grand tapis pourpre, aujourd'hui roulé sur le côté.

Il sortit une bourse en cuir craquelé et en versa le contenu dans sa main. Quelques pièces d'argent nullement anglaises roulèrent sur sa paume gantée. Il se rappela les mots du vieil homme :

_« Si vous voulez changer les choses, essayez cela… »_

Il jeta un regard au pentacle et un bruit rauque semblable à un ricanement sorti de sa gorge.

De la nécromancie ? Quelle blague…

Il lança les pièces au centre du cercle et récita :

**_BOIS, BOIS, BOIS, BOIS, BOIS,  
_ ** _**RÉPÉTÉ CINQ FOIS** …_

x

* * *

x

Il s'était réfugié au dernier étage et avait trouvé l'accès au toit. En bas, il entendit jurer le mage de feu, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas et s'enfuit. Il commença à prendre la fuite lorsqu'une vive lumière l'éblouit l'espace d'un instant. Il se figea et écouta plus attentivement. Le bûcher qui naquit ensuite sous ses yeux le poussa à agir. Il fonça dans la direction opposée et rappela son Servant à ses côtés, encore fumant. Comme si rien ne lui était arrivé, Berserker, d'apparence intacte, suivit son Master qui courrait, passant d'un toit à l'autre au travers de la nuit.

Une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité face à eux. Berserker continua sa course pour foncer sur elle. Sa progression fut alors arrêtée par une force invisible.

Le Corbeau n'attendit pas pour tirer un trait en direction du prêtre qui leur faisait face. Le carreau se brisa en plein vol avant d'atteindre sa cible.

Une petite silhouette aux yeux rougeoyant apparut dans l'ombre du prêtre, qui s'élança à l'assaut de ses ennemis. Il se réfugia cependant derrière une cheminée lorsqu'un autre trait fut tiré.

-  **JE VOUS HAIS…**  résonna la voix caverneuse.

Depuis l'angle de la cheminée, Le prêtre jeta un œil vers l'homme qui n'avait pas encore rechargé son arme.

-  **JE VOUS HAIS TOUS ! MAGES COMME PRÊTRES ! EGLISE DE L'INFAMIE ! VOUS M'AVEZ TOUT PRIS ! TOUT ! MAIS JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS DÉTRUIRE LA VIE D'AUTRES INNOCENTS !**

Une inspiration rauque émana du masque de l'homme. Un grondement haché résonna de plus en plus fort. L'homme venait de rire, c'est ce qu'en conclut l'évêque.

-  **QUE J'AI ÉTÉ SOT D'Y CROIRE… VOUS SAVEZ QUOI ? JE N'AI PLUS RIEN À FAIRE DE TOUS CES STRATAGÈMES ET DU DÉROULÉ DE CETTE GUERRE… QU'ON EN FINISSE ! BERSERKER !**  appela-t-il.

Il joint ses deux mains sur son arbalète et les ramena près de son masque. Il baissa la tête dans un signe de recueillement comme s'il s'apprêtait à réciter une prière… son ultime prière :

-  **PAR CE DERNIER SCEAU DE COMMANDEMENT… BERSERKER, JE TE L'ORDONNE : EXÉCUTE LES TOUS !**

Bien que cela ne soit physiquement pas possible, une lumière filtra au travers d'un des gants du Corbeau trahissant l'emplacement des sceaux de commandent, désormais tous consommés.

Le corps de Berserker brilla de la même lumière rougeoyante en écho à l'ordre irrévocable de son Master. Le Servant poussa alors un hurlement de rage, véritable cri de guerre, réengageant ainsi les hostilités. Comme gorgé d'une nouvelle vigueur, il bondit sur l'évêque à une vitesse vertigineuse, abattant sa croix sur le flanc de l'homme derrière la cheminée qui fut expulsé de son abri comme un projectile.

x

* * *

x

Le Corbeau prit possession des rues, se fit maître du quartier et de l'environnement pour tromper la vigilance du tireur. Il savait où aller, et comment. Ce soir un mage mourrait de sa main.

Il repéra l'entrée dans l'obscurité et s'y précipita. Il l'ouvrit sans difficulté et monta en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait le Master d'Archer.

Il enfonça sa botte dans la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvrit violemment et entra dans un salon plus ou moins ordonné.

\- DECLINEZ VOTRE IDENTITE ! hurla une voix à sa droite.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers ce mage qui bientôt comprendrait le sens du mot douleu-

Il se figea.

L'homme face à lui pointait un simple revolver dans sa direction. Il tremblait de peur, de rage, et tentait de garder vaillamment une allure assurée et déterminée. Il ne se cachait pas derrière son Servant, bien au contraire : il se tenait devant lui, comme un soldat protégeant son camarade, son égal.

L'évidence le frappa de plein fouet :

-  **VOUS N'ETES PAS UN MAGE.**

x

* * *

x

Le Corbeau jeta un œil au prêtre qui s'était relevé avec difficulté. Il nota qu'un de ses yeux était bandé et taché de sang.

-  **C'EST CA QUE VOUS VOULEZ ?! UNE GUERRE INSENSÉE AFIN D'ÉTABLIR SA DOMINATION SUR L'AUTRE ? QUE VOUS ETES SAGES, QUE VOUS ETES GRANDS, QUE VOUS ETES FORTS, MAGES IMBÉCILES !**

Berserker retourna instinctivement aux côtés de son désormais ancien Master, en garde.

-  **JE NE TROUVERAI PAS LE REPOS TANT QUE VOUS NE SEREZ PAS TOUS MORTS !**  rugit le Corbeau en tirant à nouveau sur l'évêque.

Le même phénomène eut lieu, puisqu'une fois de plus, le trait se brisa en chemin sans jamais atteindre sa cible.

Une gemme bleutée tomba au sol à un mètre du Corbeau. Immédiatement, Berserker s'interposa avant que l'explosion n'ai lieu.

La détonation retentit, tandis que Lancer et Tohsaka firent simultanément leur apparition de part et d'autre des deux traqués qui se retrouvèrent ainsi encerclés.

Berserker, toujours vivifié par le sceau de commandement, se remit immédiatement du choc et se tourna vers son Master qui rechargeait son arbalète.

Il lâcha sa croix qui tomba lourdement au sol et saisit son Master dans un étreinte inattendue.

Le Corbeau, surpris, eu la vision troublée. Il se sentit comme happé vers l'inconnu.

Ses yeux virent en une fraction de seconde une multitude d'images et de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Des paysages inconnus et pourtant sublimes, d'une époque qui n'était pas la sienne.

Deux hommes se trouvaient debout sur un mont recouvert d'oliviers. Le ciel était d'un bleu irréel, et le soleil frappait le sol avec rudesse. Plus loin, en contrebas, se dessinaient les fondations et les bâtiments blancs d'une grande cité. Les deux hommes étaient vêtus de simples tuniques.

Il vit l'un des deux hommes regarder l'autre avec une profonde tristesse. Ce dernier venait de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, pourtant signe d'amour et d'amitié.

Suite à ce geste, des soldats emmenèrent l'homme qui venait de recevoir le geste symbolique. Ils le poussèrent vers la foule de la ville qui le hua, l'insulta et lui lança des pierres…

L'homme resta immobile en haut du mont tandis que son ami descendait au travers de cet enfer bruyant, une larme coulant le long de la joue qu'on venait de lui embrasser. Ce-dernier disparut, avalé par la foule, laissant le traître seul à lui-même. De honte, il tourna la tête dans la direction opposée.

Il fuyait les hurlements de la foule qui assaillaient ses oreilles autant que les rayons du soleil agressaient son épiderme et sa rétine.

Il fuyait, marchant au rythme des cliquetis des pièces qui tintaient dans sa bourse, douce mélodie chargée de regrets.

Puis tout disparu.

Le Corbeau, toujours enlacé par Berserker, releva la tête vers celui-ci, le visage tourné à cause de la forme de son masque.

Le Servant lui adressa un regard qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis la mort de sa sœur aînée. un regard d'une tendresse infinie.

\- Pardonne leur… lui dit le Servant d'une voix réconfortante et surprenamment intelligible.

Un grand silence surpris fit écho à la réplique. Les deux hommes se retrouvaient acteurs d'une scène particulièrement intrigante aux yeux de spectateurs abasourdis.

Berserker lança un sourire doux à celui qu'il considérait encore comme son Master et resserra son étreinte avant de conclure.

\- Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font.

Un craquement sonore retentit, pour finalement laisser place au silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce début de fanfiction !  
> Pour ceux qui se le demande, l'histoire sera assez longue (environ 30 chapitres), j'espère que vous me suivrez jusque là !  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos retours, la suite arrive bientôt !  
> Venez me suivre sur Twitter : https://twitter.com/yanechray ou sur Discord : https://discord.gg/nnuJyG4 je posterai régulièrement des news !


	8. CHAPITRE VII - LES SANGLOTS DES MARTYRS

**CHAPITRE VII - LES SANGLOTS DES MARTYRS**

« Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu viens de faire ! » grinça Saber, hors de lui.

Maelysviel, qui déambulait en sautillant dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, ne fit pas attention à la voix désincarnée de son Servant.

Elle arriva devant de discrètes portes battantes qui se confondaient avec les murs finement ornés de l'établissement. Sans prendre la peine de frapper elle les enfonça, les laissa rebondir derrière elle et plaça ses mains en entonnoir :

\- MONSIEUR LE CUISINIEEEEEER !

La pièce toute en longueur fourmillait d'une suractivité chaleureuse qui tranchait avec l'ambiance calme et presque austère du reste de l'hôtel.

Le brouhaha se tarit rapidement au son de la voix enfantine de la jeune fille qui s'était élevée au travers de leur sanctuaire. L'un après l'autre, les cuisiniers levèrent la tête en direction de la jeune fille, affichant des regards respectivement surpris ou amusés de la situation.

Lorsque l'un d'entre eux hurla en voyant qu'il avait fait brûler son plat en se laissant distraire, plusieurs jurons s'élevèrent pour des raisons similaires et chacun reprit son travail tandis qu'un homme portant une étrange et longue moustache blonde s'approcha de la jeune fille tout en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.

\- Mademoiselle… commença l'homme poliment en inclinant la tête. Les fourneaux ne sont pas accessibles aux clients, mais peut être que je peux vous aider d'une quelconque façon.

Maelysviel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de lever un doigt en direction du visage de l'homme.

\- Monsieur, ta moustache elle est toute tordue.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, tandis que ses collègues s'étouffaient de rire derrière lui.

« Ce prêtre n'était PAS un superviseur ! J'aurais dû l'écharper quand j'en avais la possibilité… » siffla Saber, fou de rage aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

L'homme se racla la gorge et tenta de reprendre contenance après avoir incendier du regard ses hommes qui s'étaient remis au travail en faisant mine de l'ignorer.

\- En effet mademoiselle, mais j'imagine que ma pilosité faciale n'est pas le sujet de votre venue.

\- Ah bah oui, c'est bien vrai ça, répondit la jeune fille en se frappant la paume de la main de son poing pour marquer l'évidence. Je suis ici pour manger.

Un silence lui répondit d'abord.

« Bordel, Maelysviel ! Tu as gâché un sceau de commandement en te laissant bercer par les sornettes de cet imposteur ! »

Alors que l'homme réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait bien pouvoir répondre négativement tout en restant poli, une partie des cuisiniers derrière lui avaient soudainement changer d'activité sous le regard curieux de la jeune Einzbern.

Au moment où l'homme ouvrit la bouche pour donner sa réponse, il se fit bousculer par trois de ses collègues qui adressèrent un grand sourire à la jeune fille en lui tendant un panier d'osier rempli à ras-bord de victuailles.

\- Cadeau de la maison, chantonna l'un d'entre eux en la poussant vers la sortie tandis que le chef cuisinier commençait à s'insurger de l'initiative prise par ses salariés sans son consentement. Maelysviel sortit finalement en compagnie du cuisinier chapardeur qui se retourna pour bloquer les pans de la porte. Il intima à la jeune fille de se dépêcher de partir d'un geste de la tête.

La jeune fille entendit les hurlements du chef cuisinier et ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Elle courut vers les escaliers les bras encombrés du lourd panier et jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de monter vers sa chambre.

Le cuisinier qui peinait de plus en plus à maintenir la porte fermée lui fit un grand sourire agrémenté d'un clin d'œil qui fit rire aux éclats Maelysviel.

« Un sceau de commandement… UN PUTAIN DE SCEAU DE COMMANDEMENT ! »

Elle arriva essoufflée dans sa chambre et laissa tomber son panier à côté de l'entrée.

\- T'as vu comme ils étaient drôles ! s'exclama-t-elle encore hilare.

Elle fut violemment plaquée contre la porte par une main puissante. Des yeux pales emplis de rage la fixaient.

Saber, cette fois bien présent physiquement, vibrait d'une fureur qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de contenir. Sa main plaquée sur le sternum de la jeune fille, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son vis-à-vis, il l'écrasait de sa présence.

Maelysviel avait le souffle complètement coupé par la force que l'homme mettait dans sa poigne.

\- Il va falloir cesser les enfantillages. Commença-t-il sur un ton ne laissant place à aucune réplique. Petite inconsciente, ouvre donc les yeux : nous sommes en guerre, EN GUERRE ! Je n'ai que faire d'un Master incapable de différencier ses ennemies de ses alliés ! Tu m'as humilié, bafoué, ridiculisé ! Pour quoi ?! POUR UN USURPATEUR QUI CROIT POUVOIR FAIRE LOI DE SA PAROLE ! Mais non… Ce n'est pas son domaine… c'est notre domaine… C'est MON DOMAINE. Notre victoire ne laisse place à aucune pitié…

La jeune fille tremblait, le visage baissé. Ses cheveux recouvrant son visage.

\- Réalise la valeur du sceau que tu as gâcher ? UN SCEAU DE COMMANDEMENT EST UN ATOUT D'UNE PUISSANCE SANS COMMUNE MESURE ! JE REFUSE QU'UNE GAMINE S'EN SERVE POUR ASSOUVIR SES CAPRICES ! PLUS JAMAIS, ENTENDS TU ?! PLUS JAMAIS JE N'ACCEPTERAI UN TEL AFFRONT !

Un sanglot étouffé vint rompre sa tirade. Lorsqu'il sentit sa main s'humidifier, il réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin.

Sa colère s'évapora. Il desserra légèrement sa prise et avança sa deuxième main pour lui dégager les cheveux qui lui barraient le visage.

Son cœur se serra en voyant le regard terrorisé de la jeune fille en larme qui fixait les lames du plancher. Son visage baignait de larmes qui dégoulinait jusqu'à la main du Servant.

Avec douceur il la relâcha et la serra contre lui, caressant lentement sa tête. La jeune fille sanglotante, ne réagit pas, totalement tétanisée.

\- Idiote, lui souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille en la berçant.

Elle lâcha prise et se laissa pleurer contre son Servant. Elle l'agrippa et enfonça son visage contre sa poitrine.

\- Pardon, pardon… s'exclama la jeune fille entre deux sanglots.

\- Chuuuuut, petite Maelys, calme-toi, respire, écoutes, lui intima-t-il le plus doucement possible.

La jeune fille, encore agitée de soubresauts, restait solidement accrochée à l'homme. Elle se força à tarir ses hoquets pour être plus attentive à son Servant. Morte de honte, elle préféra garder son visage caché contre lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire confiance au premier inconnu venue, petite Maelys. La confiance est quelque chose de précieux qu'il te faut donner avec soin et parcimonie. C'est un véritable don de soi, qui peut être source d'une grande force comme d'une effroyable faiblesse. Ne te mets pas inutilement en danger Maelys. Tu mérites bien mieux que de vivre la terrible souffrance de la trahison. Elle te toucherait au cœur, au corps et à l'âme et peut t'être fatale.

La jeune fille releva timidement ses yeux rougit vers le visage de l'homme.

\- Tu- tu m'en veux vraiment ?

L'homme sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je t'en veux car je tiens à toi, Emi Ephemeria.

La jeune fille dans un élan d'affection se resserra contre l'homme.

\- Dis Saber, comment je sais à qui je peux faire confiance…

\- Lorsque l'on naît, rien ne nous dit à qui se fier. Alors la nature nous guide vers notre concepteur, et ceux que l'on aime. Mais l'expérience nous apprend à nous méfier une fois nos premières déceptions passées.

\- Alors comment faire ?

\- Vis. Et apprends de ceux qui ont vécu. Je n'ai rien à te cacher, tout à te vouer. Pour cette guerre, je place ma vie, corps et âme entre tes mains. Je te fais confiance Maelysviel. Mais moi, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

Le Servant relâcha la jeune fille et lui prit les mains qu'il joint tout en posant un genou à terre. Il s'inclina et lui demanda :

\- Mon Master, je t'en conjure accepte ma requête et offre-moi le précieux présent qu'est ta confiance, au moins l'espace d'une guerre, de notre guerre.

Maelysviel fronça les sourcils.

\- Puisque je dois me méfier, comment te faire confiance ?

\- Tu apprends vite petite Maelys. Alors je te parlerai à cœur ouvert. J'ai foi en toi. Ta pureté et ta lumière, pourtant nés du sang, méritent une vie pleinement vécue. Je veux croire en ton avenir autant que j'aimerais réviser le mien. Mes mots seront peut-être vains, car je viens de t'enseigner le doute, mais j'ai foi en ton jugement et en ton épanouissement.

Maelysviel renifla et fixa l'homme du regard, semblant peser le pour et le contre pendant de longues secondes, pour finalement lui sauter dans les bras, sourire aux lèvres.

\- D'accord je te la donne ! Et pas seulement pour la guerre. Je veux croire en toi pour toujours ! Par ce que je t'aime bien, et que grâce à toi, j'apprends beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses !

Elle rit, et le Servant se détendit enfin complètement.

x

* * *

x

\- Repose en paix, cher Master.

Le corps du Corbeau glissa des bras du Servant, complètement désarticulé et broyé par endroits. La masse sombre et sanguinolente toucha le sol dans un bruit répugnant. Le masque du défunt, cachant encore son visage, lui laissait encore un peu de dignité dans la mort, cachant ses traits aux yeux du monde.

Berserker pleura des larmes silencieuses… qui virèrent au rouge sang.

Des filets de sangs dégoulinaient de ses yeux clos.

\- C'était donc réellement lui, souffla le prêtre abasourdi.

Berserker, qui venait de récupérer sa croix, se frappa violemment la tête contre elle. A chaque coup, il poussait une plainte inhumaine. L'impact résonnait avec violence mais nul ne saurait dire s'il provenait de son crâne endolorit ou du bois de la croix qui s'enfonçait à chaque coup.

La croix s'embrasa, sous le regard avide de Tohsaka.

Berserker continua inlassablement à se fracasser la tête contre la croix du supplice qui brûlait d'un feu destructeur.

Berserker psalmodiait tout en rugissant des phrases plus ou moins audibles.

_**\- TA PITIÉ NE SERAS JAMAIS MIENNE,** _

_**LE TRAÎTRE JAMAIS NE POURRA S'ÉLEVER,** _

_**FORGE PAR LES FLAMMES,** _

_**DU CHAOS DU DESTIN,** _

_**JE PORTERAI LE FARDEAU DE LA HONTE,** _

_**POUR TOUS LES PÉCHEURS DE CE MONDE…** _

Tous en mugissant ces mots, ses mains et sa tête s'embrasèrent au contact des flammes. Son crâne incendié fendait le bois qui craquait autant sous ses coups que sous la combustion. Ses veines gonflèrent et commencèrent à éclater.

_**\- TA CROIX EST DE BOIS,** _

_**MES PLEURS SONT DE REGRETS,** _

_**NI GUERRE, NI VENGEANCE,** _

_**SIMPLEMENT ETRE A TES COTES,** _

_**TEL EST L'INATTEIGNABLE SOUHAIT…** _

Les flammes peu à peu rongèrent l'ensemble de son corps. Ses rugissements devinrent de plus en plus bruyants.

_**TA FLAMME PURIFIE,** _

_**TON SACRIFICE SAUVE…** _

La croix, hautement affaiblie par le feu, finie par céder entre ses mains. Son crâne l'acheva et elle se mit à se consumer comme la vulgaire bûche qu'elle était devenue, aux pieds du Berserker. L'homme, véritable fournaise vivante, tomba à genoux face au tas de cendre fumant qu'était devenue la croix.

_**-ET J'ACCEPTE TON JUGEMENT.** _

Il disparut subitement, comme annihilé.

Tohsaka regarda son œuvre les yeux écarquillés, affichant un immense sourire nerveux qui se mua en grimace douloureuse lorsque son bras se tordit dans une disgracieuse harmonie de craquements.

Le jeune homme hurla et tenta vainement d'endiguer la torsion de son bras.

Son membre finit par se rompre dans un ultime craquement sec.

Hideaki s'effondra tant la douleur lui était insupportable. Il hurlait, pleurait à la mort et souffrait littéralement le martyr.

L'évêque bondit aux côtés de Tohsaka qui se contorsionnait en tous sens, perdant peu à peu pied avec la réalité.

L'homme s'agenouilla à ses côtés et ses mains gantées se mirent à luire d'une douce lumière.

Au moment où il avança ses bras vers le jeune Tohsaka, une flèche transperça la cuisse de l'homme d'Eglise qui se vit projeté quelques pas en arrière.

L'évêque hoqueta sous le coup mais réagit rapidement et tenta de retourner auprès d'Hideaki qui s'agitait beaucoup trop près du rebord du toit. Il ne parvint cependant pas à se relever et eu tout juste le temps de voir le jeune homme chuter dans le vide.

L'évêque se laissa alors retomber au sol. Il se retourna sur le dos et retira d'un geste sec presque rageur le projectile qui s'était fiché dans sa jambe avant de laisser retomber sa tête en arrière, las de cette journée en tant que superviseur. Il se demandait très sérieusement s'il était possible que la situation empire encore…

Un cri de femme lointain vint répondre à son interrogation muette.

x

* * *

 

x

Les cloches de midi sonnaient joyeusement la fin de la messe. Maelysviel Von Einzbern assise sur les marches près du perron de l'église, observa avec une grande curiosité les fidèles qui sortaient de leur lieu de culte.

Son panier d'osier, posé à côté d'elle, elle dégustait avec un réel sentiment de bien-être les vivres qu'on lui avait offerts quelques heures auparavant.

Son parapluie posé sur son épaule la protégeait du mauvais temps.

Elle chantonnait des airs en s'inspirant des différents morceaux d'orgue qu'elle avait pu entendre au fil de la matinée, tout en suivant le rythme des gouttes d'eau qui tambourinaient la toile qui l'abritait.

\- Ch'est tellement boooon ! gloussa-t-elle de plaisir, les joues rosies par le froid.

Une fois que le flux de croyants eut fortement diminué, Maelysviel se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'église dont les battants des portes étaient encore grand ouverts.

« J'ai bientôt fini Saber, tu peux revenir, on va pouvoir reprendre là où en était… » ronronna la jeune fille à l'attention de son Servant.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, et Maelysviel se releva avec engouement.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et se prit une rafale de vent impromptue qui manqua de la faire tomber et entraîna son parapluie. Elle gémit et ferma les yeux instinctivement.

Une fois la bourrasque passée, Maelyviel regarda son parapluie s'envoler au-dessus des toits et soupira :

\- Et zut… il était si joli…

En quelques instants, la jeune fille se retrouva trempée de la tête aux pieds.

« Allons-y, nous avons assez attendu… que fais-tu donc ainsi trempée, petite Maelys ? » répondit enfin son Servant.

La jeune fille, les sourcils froncés regardait au loin son parapluie disparaître comme un soldat assiste à la mort d'un camarade tombé au combat…

Le Servant rit aux éclats.

Les portes de l'église avaient été refermées entre temps.

Maelysviel se saisit de son panier vide et couru en direction de l'entrée. Elle poussa difficilement le lourd battant de bois qui grinça au travers de toute l'église.

Frère Ignas avait toujours aimé être proche de la population. Chaque être avait à ses yeux quelque chose d'unique et méritait d'être couvé par le regard de Dieu.

Aussi, lorsqu'il vit cette jeune femme trempée et visiblement maladive entrer dans l'église, il vint sans la moindre hésitation à sa rencontre afin de l'accueillir comme le Seigneur l'aurait fait pour chacun de ses enfants.

L'homme, par rapport à la frêle jeune fille, était de forte stature. Se sachant de nature intimidante, il s'adressa à elle d'une voix basse et rassurante :

\- Vous voici dans la maison du Seigneur, ma fille… il me semble ne jamais vous avoir vu dans notre paroisse, puis je vous dem-

La phrase de l'homme fut étranglée lorsque la jeune femme à la chevelure blanche tira sur sa bure pour s'essuyer vigoureusement le visage dessus. L'homme déséquilibré se trouva dans une position ridicule, penché vers l'avant, fixant, ahuri, la tête blanche qui se frottait le visage sans la moindre gêne sur son vêtement.

La jeune fille releva finalement un visage peint de contentement et de soulagement à quelques centimètres du visage de l'homme.

\- Aaaaaah ! Ça va mieux ! Dit-elle d'une voix bien trop forte qui résonna avec force dans l'église.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, l'homme se noya dans les yeux écarlates de la jeune fille et perdit en un instant tout ce qui lui restait de contenance.

Une étincelle de mépris traversa le regard de Maelysviel von Einzbern.

Elle attrapa le col de l'homme qui était désormais à sa portée et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Celui-ci tomba à genou face à la jeune fille, inversant ainsi l'équilibre des forces.

Plus rien d'enfantin ne respirait de l'attitude de la jeune Einzbern. Semblant soudainement consciente de l'effet de son regard sur l'homme tétanisé, elle rapprocha plus encore son visage de celui de l'homme pour finalement lui souffler :

\- Tu sais qui je suis… n'est-ce pas ?

La douceur de la voix de la jeune fille et de son sourire tranchait avec la condescendance de son attitude.

Le frère dominicain ne répondit pas. Le sourire de la frêle jeune fille s'élargit encore.

\- Je suis Maelysviel Von Einzbern, petit prêtre… dit elle en rapprochant encore son visage de l'homme, le forçant à reculer sous la menace incongrue que représentait cette enfant. Venue d'Allemagne pour récupérer ce qui fut volé au Patriarche en personne, et qui de fait lui revient de droit ! continua-t-elle avec plus de hargne, faisant peu à peu monter le volume de sa voix. Et si tu ne me dis pas dans les 5 secondes où je peux trouver le superviseur, je jure de te faire brûler, toi, tes fidèles et ta putain d'église !

Un silence pesant suivi l'allocution de la jeune femme au regard dément et furieux.

Quelques fidèles encore présents près de la chapelle dédiée à la sainte vierge s'étaient retournés, complètement stupéfaits.

Les sourcils broussailleux de l'homme se froncèrent tandis qu'il reprenait de l'assurance. Il se détendit et répondit avec une lueur de défi dans le regard :

\- Qu'ai-je à craindre de la pauvre créature que tu es, ricana-t-il… Tu peux aller féliciter ton « Patriarche », on peut dire qu'il a eu le nez fin… Mais c'est un peu tard pour réagir ! Les trois grandes familles ne sont décidément plus ce qu'elles étaient…

Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille qui ne cilla pas d'un cheveu et se releva, jouant de sa stature pour la dominer de toute sa hauteur.

Maelysviel ne sembla absolument pas gênée par l'évolution de la situation. L'homme tira le bras de la jeune femme vers le haut, de sorte qu'elle fut obligée de se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour rester en contact avec le sol.

Ses petits sourcils toujours froncés ne laissaient présager la moindre crainte.

Frère Ignas pencha la tête de côté et l'observa de la tête au pied comme une pièce de viande. Il sourit tristement :

\- Pauvre petite chose envoyée à l'abattoir, depuis combien de temps t'a-t-on donné cette ébauche illusoire de vie ? Deux ans ? Un an ? Moins encore ? Quelle tristesse de voir le privilège de la vie ainsi blasphémé par l'immondice impie de la magie.

\- Bon, du coup, ça veut dire que tu sais ? C'est ça ?

\- Tu me fais tant de peine… Même pas dotée du moindre instinct de survie. Ces monstres d'Einzbern t'ont sacrément bien bâclé. Monseigneur Connor n'a décidément rien à craindre des tiens pour cette Guerre…

-Aaaaah ! sourit la jeune fille. Donc tu le connais ! Ça y est Saber on a enfin trouvé le bon ! ria-t-elle d'une joie sincère qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'attitude farouche qu'elle exhibait précédemment.

À ces mots, un ricanement masculin retentit dans toute l'église.

Frère Ignas réalisa toute la portée des paroles de la jeune femme et jura. Derrière lui, des bruits de rixe s'élevèrent. Sans pour autant lâcher sa prise sur Maelysviel, il se retourna et put voir la dizaine de fidèles se battre à sang, le diable au corps.

Il digéra l'ensemble des informations qu'il venait de comprendre et se retourna vers la jeune fille, complètement effaré et leva un bras en sa direction. Son geste fut bloqué et une pression sur son bras tendu en l'air le força à libérer la jeune fille de sa poigne. Il se retrouva de façon ironique dans la même position que la jeune fille quelques secondes auparavant. Un bras tenu en l'air par des fils luminescents, il touchait à peine le sol.

\- Un Master… les Einzbern ont un Master, non, non c'est impossible ! geignit-il en tentant de s'échapper de la poigne magique de la jeune fille qui tournait désormais autour de lui à cloche pied, jouant sur une marelle invisible.

\- À votre place, je dirais tout de suite comment trouver ce Monsieur Connor… Avant que la situation ne dégénère plus encore, hihihi…

Elle le laissa se balancer le long de ses fils et s'avança en trottinant vers l'un des bas-côtés de l'église.

Elle hésita entre deux rangées de sièges pour s'asseoir et assister au spectacle des fidèles se battant violemment.

Lorsque le frère Ignas put voir l'un d'entre eux perdre la vie, son bras emprisonné par la magie Einzbern se mit à luire, et ses liens se brisèrent. Il retomba au sol et couru en direction de la jeune femme, se tenant douloureusement le bras qu'il venait d'utiliser pour se libérer. Il se força à le tendre à nouveau et celui-ci se remit à luire.

\- Cela ne se peut… Les trois familles ont été maintenues à l'écart avec précaution ! Tu ne peux être Master !

\- Si Maelysviel von Einzbern n'est pas mon Master, imbécile d'ecclésiastique, alors je suis le Messie ! éclata de rire une voix au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'une puissante lumière vint l'éblouir.

Le Frère Ignas stoppa net sa course pour se protéger les yeux. Il leva la tête pour voir une forme angélique planer plusieurs mètres au-dessus des fidèles qui s'écharpaient sans retenue.

\- Miséricorde, trembla la voix du dominicain, un Servant…

Soudainement très essoufflé, l'homme d'Eglise tomba à genou, et porta une main crispée sur son bras qui avait cessé de luire, le visage tendu de douleur.

\- Eh bien, eh bien ? Continua Saber. Qu'attends-tu donc pour m'appeler Seigneur ? N'est-ce pas ainsi que les tiens nomment le messie ?! J'ai pourtant tout de l'apparition céleste et du miracle de ton Dieu ! Admire ma prestance, et cette sublime mise en scène ! Il est toujours temps de te convertir à mon culte, misérable !

Il s'esclaffa de sa propre tirade et s'amusa à faire tourner une pierre entre ses doigts, tandis que Maelysviel applaudissait son Servant comme on félicitait un acteur pour sa prestation.

Se prenant au jeu, Saber descendit aux côtés de son Master et salua son publique sous les rires de la jeune femme.

Contre toute attente, l'ecclésiastique ne se rebella pas. Saber nota qu'il semblait épuisé.

Prostré, l'homme supplia :

\- Je vous en prie, faites cesser ce massacre… Ces innocents n'ont rien à voir avec cette guerre.

Un silence suivi la requête de l'homme. Seul le bruit écœurant des fidèles se battant résonnaient à leurs oreilles.

L'homme vit alors apparaître le bas de la robe de la jeune Einzbern dans son champ de vision, puis la voix douce de la jeune fille retentit à ses oreilles.

\- C'est pas compliqué… dis moi simplement où se trouve Monsieur Connor.

L'homme répondit.

Maelysviel sourit et sortit de l'église heureuse d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle désirait.

Saber, encore dans l'édifice, lançait un regard suffisant à l'homme qui regardait impuissant ses fidèles s'entre-tuer. Il leva la tête en direction du Servant.

\- J'ai répondu à vos attentes ! Laissez ces innocents en paix !

A ces mots Saber cessa de jouer avec la pierre qu'il tenait. Les fidèles reprirent immédiatement leurs esprits et se mirent à paniquer, et à se lamenter réalisant ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Saber s'approcha de l'homme au sol et lui tendit la main.

D'abord méfiant, Frère Ignas finit par la saisir et pu ainsi se relever. Dans son mouvement pour se redresser, il perçut une vive douleur à l'abdomen.

Son regard descendit vers l'origine de la douleur.

Une lame faite d'un métal inconnu le transperçait de part en part. Saber le maintint un instant contre lui et lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- J'ai exaucé ton souhait, mais je ne pardonne pas à ceux qui insultent mon Master. Il est temps pour toi d'assumer tes responsabilités auprès de tes fidèles et la conséquence de tes actes envers eux. Bon voyage au Royaume d'Hades… δράκος τοῦ Κάδμου.

Effarés, les quelques fidèles encore vivants assistèrent à une scène cabalistique terrifiante.

Frère Ignas encore conscient, put sentir sa peau et ses muscles s'évaporer.

Son dos se courba violemment et son crâne tomba de son corps.

Saber retira sa lame du corps dont il ne restait qu'un squelette qui tenait étrangement sur ses pieds. Lorsqu'il claqua la porte derrière lui, le squelette du frère Ignas se mit en mouvement.

L'un de ses bras osseux pris une forme cisaillée semblable à une lame.

Il fondit sur les fidèles qu'il tua l'un après l'autre. Ses restes s'effondrèrent lorsqu'il arracha le souffle du dernier être vivant présent dans l'église. Un calme morbide vint clôturer l'incident.

Saber quitta ainsi l'église et retrouva Maelysviel qui s'abritait sous l'arcade d'une ruelle en face pour se protéger de la pluie.

Lorsqu'elle vit son Servant elle fit de grands gestes pour attirer son attention.

-Alors ? Alors ? l'aborda-t-elle avec excitation. J'étais bien ? Et t'as vu, cette fois j'ai bien froncé les sourcils comme tu m'as dit ! Et puis quand t'es arrivé, c'était teeeellement beau ! Tu sais qu'elles sont jolies tes ailes ? En tout cas moi je les aime bien ! Et c'était marrant aussi quand tu lui as dit que t'étais le messie ! Mais pourquoi il a arrêté de résister si vite ? T'as vu ? Je pensais qu'on jouerait plus longtemps… Mais on a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui sait où est Le superviseur ! Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Mmmmmh.. Cormo… non Corbeau…

\- Conor.

\- Ah oui voilà c'est ça… Maintenant on va pouvoir aller lui botter les fesses ! Et en plus on-

Saber venait de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras en riant.

\- Calme toi un peu tu veux ! lui conseilla t il en pleurant de rire.

-Maiiiiis arrête de te moquer de moiii ! Arreteuuuuuh ! bouda la jeune fille.

-Pardonne moi, petite Maelys. Lui répondit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

Il regarda le ciel un instant et reprit.

\- Tu ferais bien de te trouver un nouveau parapluie avant de reprendre la chasse.

\- Oh oui tu as raison… Ah mais j'ai oublié mon panier dans l'église ! Attend je reviens !

\- NON !

Saber venait d'attraper précipitamment le poignet de Maelysviel alors qu'elle se dirigeait en direction de l'église.

Surprise la jeune fille se retourna vers son Servant dont le visage s'était assombri.

\- Sa-Saber ? tenta-t-elle incertaine.

L'homme relâcha le poignet de la jeune fille et lui prit la main. Il lui sourit et lui dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que l'on t'en donnera un autre à l'hôtel. Allez vient on va chercher un nouveau parapluie, ça te sera beaucoup plus utile.

La jeune fille fronça les yeux quelques instants regarda l'église avec un regard suspicieux tandis qu'une perle de sueur dégoulinait le long de la tempe de Saber. Elle se retourna finalement vers lui avec un sourire resplendissant.

\- D'accord !

Saber recouvrit la jeune fille de sa toison resplendissante pour la protéger du mauvais temps et commença à s'éloigner de l'église avec elle.

\- Elle est trop bien ta cape.

\- Je sais.

\- Dis Saber ?

\- Mmmmh ?

\- Ca veut dire quoi « putain » ?

x

* * *

x

Hideaki ne sentait plus rien. Ou plutôt, il ressentait tout à la fois. Quand il croyait enfin perdre conscience la douleur revenait de plus belle. Lorsqu'il se sentit chuter, il accueillit le vide comme une potentielle libération à son calvaire. L'air sifflait à ses oreilles. Le froid le brûlait. Il ne savait plus réellement s'il tombait encore ou si les couleurs qui valsaient derrière ses paupières n'étaient là que pour le rendre plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les sons, les lumières, les sensations… Tout se confondait autour de lui.

Un coup il se croyait dans un raz de marais, l'autre dans une tornade, puis le suivant il avait l'impression d'étouffer, comme enterré vivant. La douleur le rendait fou.

Il parvint cependant à attraper du regard une lueur qui se répétait. Il y accrocha son esprit s'y cramponna désespérément afin de ne pas complètement perdre la raison. Ses efforts ne furent pas vains, puisque les sons commencèrent à reprendre un fil cohérent autour de lui. Il parvint à analyser des bruits saccadés et rythmés rappelant le galop d'un cheval. Il sentit enfin à nouveau la gravité, son corps secoué au rythme de ce même galop.

Enfin, ultime effort face à la fièvre dont il souffrait, il parvint à ouvrir un œil et entendit clairement :

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Gengis Khan, galopait son destrier à bride abattue. Il venait de récupérer son Master en vol avant que celui-ci ne succombe à sa chute.

Allongé en travers de l'animal, la tête se balançant à côté de ses sabots galopants à une vitesse prodigieuse, le ventre collé contre son garrot en mouvement constant, Hideaki sentit son estomac se retourner. Il rendit son déjeuner à même le sol, qui défilait à une cinquantaine de centimètres de son visage.

Gengis Khan tenait la bride de son cheval d'une main, et de l'autre maintenait le bras blessé de son Master.

\- Pas joli-joli… commenta le Khan, tandis que Tohsaka toussait pour se débarrasser de la bile qui obstruait sa respiration. Il va falloir faire tes adieux à ton bras ! A moins que tu ne désires réellement mettre fin à tes jours… Par Tengri… soupira le Servant, dire que le tueur de femmes ne se trouve qu'à quelques rues d'ici…

Hideaki tenta d'articuler une réponse mais ne put que gémir.

\- Tu t'es assez battu, jeune poulain… le coupa le Souverain Universel. Garde tes forces pour survivre, ou ce trajet pourrait bien être ton ultime voyage.

Alors, Hideaki se concentra pour rester conscient, son bras le lançait et le mouvement du garrot du cheval qui galopait sous son ventre lui donnait régulièrement envie de vomir.

Le Khan garda un œil sur son Master. Le jeune homme faisait preuve d'une grande résistance et d'un courage qu'il ne pouvait qu'honorer.

Ils traversaient les rues de Londres à grande vitesse.

Encore et encore. Celles-ci se ressemblaient toutes songea Rider.

Lorsque la lune disparut, il comprit trop tard, et son cheval dérapa, faisant tomber ses deux cavaliers dans la foulée. Gengis Khan habitué à ce genre d'accidents équestre s'était immédiatement saisit du corps affaiblit du blessé. Leur chute ne fut ainsi fatale pour personne.

Dans le silence anormal de la nuit, entrecoupé par la respiration difficile d'Hideaki, Gengis Khan restait immobile, aux aguets. Une patte de son cheval roula à ses pieds.

« Nous voici désormais traqués… » songea-t-il.


	9. CHAPITRE VIII - L'OMBRE DE WHITECHAPEL

**CHAPITRE VIII - L'OMBRE DE WHITECHAPEL**

Doucement, le Khan adossa son Master contre un mur de l'allée.

Agenouillé aux côtés de l'héritier Tohsaka, l'homme faisait économie du moindre mouvement, se sentant observé par le silence même.

L'atmosphère avait quelque chose d'étouffant, d'oppressant. Pas le moindre bruissement d'air ne semblait vouloir filtrer des lieux. Comme si le vent en avait été banni, exilé, puis envoyé au loin derrière une porte que l'on venait de fermer.

Oui, c'était cela : les rues étaient soudainement devenues hermétiques au reste du monde.

Univers mystérieux aux allures de cave sordide.

Un lourd manteau de froid s'était abattu sur les deux hommes. Leur souffle givrait désormais au contact de l'air.

Une faible lueur les éclairait, tout juste assez pour discerner leur environnement proche.

Mais cette lumière…

Le Khan leva les yeux au ciel.

\- La Lune… souffla-t-il, la lune a disparu.

Sa mâchoire se crispa de colère.

Un bruit de friction le força à quitter sa contemplation des ténèbres qui le surplombaient.

Derrière lui, son Master venait de glisser sur le côté.

\- EH GAMIN ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE NOUS FAIRE FAUX BOND ! hurla-t-il brusquement à l'adresse du jeune homme, tout en lui agrippant l'épaule qui allait rencontrer le sol.

Sous la pression de la main du Khan, proche de sa blessure, Hideaki, ouvrit brusquement les yeux et serra les dents. Il se recroquevilla sur son bras endolori et l'agrippa furieusement, dans l'espoir vain d'en soulager la douleur.

Aussitôt le Khan redressa son Master dans sa position initiale.

Hideaki, resta ainsi quelques instants. L'ensemble de ses membres tremblaient : de froid, de fatigue, comme de douleur. Une fois remis de son état de confusion, il prit conscience de l'anormalité de la situation. Il releva la tête et fronça vaguement des sourcils, désorienté par la luminosité artificielle faiblarde qui donnait un aspect irréel aux lieux. Son regard épuisé se posa sur la patte sectionnée du destrier. Il grimaça.

\- Un Servant ? parvint-il à articuler difficilement.

\- Sans le moindre doute… répliqua son Servant, laconique.

Hideaki releva les yeux pour se faire happer par le regard du Khan qui le fixait résolument.

Étrangement, cet échange muet eu pour effet d'apaiser Tohsaka, autant moralement que physiquement.

\- Nous sommes tombés dans un piège, lui expliqua le Servant en balayant l'allée obscure d'un geste de la main. Nous voici perdus et sans repères, et la lune ne s'est pas seulement dérobée à nos yeux : elle a complètement disparue… Et cela n'est pas l'œuvre de Raah, je peux te l'assurer. Si tu veux mon avis, ce Noble Phantasm est très certainement l'œuvre d'Assassin, qui daigne enfin se manifester. Face au plus fielleux, il faut savoir user d'une malice plus grande encore, alors voilà comm- EH ! s'exclama à nouveau le Khan.

La tête d'Hideaki se releva brusquement sous l'interjection. Le jeune homme peinait à rester conscient malgré la gravité de la situation.

Rider soupira, laissant s'échapper un nuage de condensation, puis il se leva sous le regard vaseux de son Master. Il tapa négligemment du pied et deux destriers sortirent des chappes d'ombres environnantes comme s'ils s'y étaient toujours tenus. Il attrapa la bride de l'un d'entre eux pour le rapprocher de Tohsaka. D'un claquement de langue, il força l'animal à s'abaisser aux côtés d'Hideaki comme pour l'inviter à le monter.

\- Les chevaux des steppes ne sont ni très grands, ni très rapides… expliqua le Khan, mais témoignent cependant d'une très grande résistance. Celui-là devrait pouvoir résister à un tel Noble Phantasm.

Bien que le jeune homme soit en piètre état, Rider lui tendit simplement la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Aller Gamin, tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant… Tu as un Graal à ramener auprès des tiens, je me trompe ?

La réplique eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Tohsaka se saisit avec hargne, tout en grinçant des dents, de la poigne que son Servant lui tendait.

Bien qu'Hideaki ne le vît pas, Rider sourit en coin et tira d'un coup sec pour relever le jeune homme. Il passa rapidement le bras valide du Master au-dessus de son épaule pour le maintenir debout et l'aida à monter à cheval.

Hideaki, mal assuré, se tint à la crinière de l'animal qui s'agitait. Le jeune homme, craignant une nouvelle chute, chercha du regard son Servant.

Il réalisa avec appréhension que celui-ci s'était complètement désintéressé de lui et s'éloignait sans la moindre explication.

Dans le silence pesant de l'allée, chaque pas du Khan résonnait.

La luminosité était si tarie qu'il était impossible de discerner le mur d'en face. Néanmoins, comme si chaque présence était source de lumière, Gengis Khan restait toujours bien en vue du jeune homme.

Rider s'arrêta. Il croisa les bras et frappa le sol comme il l'avait fait peu temps auparavant. L'action eut cependant une toute autre ampleur.

Le coup porté au sol se répercuta comme une succession de coups de tambour, et résonna au travers du silence et des rues enténébrées.

Hideaki était tétanisé. Chaque secousse se répercutait sur les battements de son cœur, qui se heurtaient avec force contre sa cage thoracique.

Lorsque les effets de l'onde déclinèrent en intensité, Tohsaka pouvait encore entendre le tambourinement de son propre cœur résonner dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Il vit Temudjin jurer de dos et claquer la langue d'agacement.

Le Khan leva les yeux au ciel.

Fier et droit il scanda :

\- дөрвөн өлсгөлөн ноход .

Aussitôt, quatre éclats lumineux apparurent furtivement dans le néant au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Puis le silence revint et les ténèbres reprirent place.

Hideaki ne comprenait décidément rien aux agissements de son Servant, lorsqu'une brise légère s'éleva.

Les quatre points lumineux réapparurent aussi subitement qu'ils avaient disparus pour luire d'une lueur de plus en plus puissante, et prendre une taille de plus en plus importante.

Hideaki paniqua : ces quatre lumières leur fonçaient littéralement dessus à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Quatre étoiles filantes semblaient faire la course l'une avec l'autre, s'entremêlant puis se séparant inlassablement.

Elles fendirent le sol comme quatre coups de tonnerre accompagné d'un violent éclat lumineux.

Hideaki, complètement paniqué, s'agita sur sa monture qui cabra. Il chuta et resta un moment ébloui. Au travers des vagues lumineuses qui le séparaient du Khan, il put finalement distinguer quatre silhouettes au niveau du sol. Des étincelles rémanentes de foudre les entourèrent quelques instants avant de se tarir. Un nuage de poussière s'était élevé sous le coup.

Quatre hommes se tenaient autour du Servant, qui n'avait pas bronché un seul instant.

Les quatre individus, tournés vers le Khan, avaient un genou posé à terre et la tête baissée en signe de respect. A leurs pieds, de gigantesques formes de Lichtenberg fissuraient le sol en une arborescence complexe et sinueuse.

Le visage crispé et le regard toujours porté au ciel, Temudjin fit claquer sa langue d'agacement :

\- Déjà que l'on voit rarement le ciel de ce pays au temps calamiteux… Voilà que ce maudit Noble Phantasm nous prive du halo protecteur de l'Astre de la nuit.

D'un mouvement ample de son pardessus, Gengis Khan fit volte-face et quitta le cercle que formait les quatre hommes immobiles.

\- Fini de jouer les gars, commença le Khan en se dirigeant vers les deux chevaux paniqués pour les calmer. Le temps presse et les choses sérieuses peuvent enfin commencer.

\- Oui mon Roi, répondirent les quatre hommes à l'unisson.

Le Khan siffla le deuxième cheval qui s'était trop éloigné et lui attrapa la bride d'un coup sec en signe de remontrance pour sa désobéissance. Il se dirigea vers l'un des quatre hommes et lui tendit les brides des chevaux.

\- Khubilai, va et prend le Gamin avec toi. Je laisse la vie de mon Master entre tes mains. Si par malheur je m'aperçois qu'il a rejoint les Esprits… je te jure que j'userai de mes dernières ressources de Servant pour t'offrir un supplice lent et méthodique sous les sabots de mes chevaux…

Khubilai, qui n'avait pas bougé pendant toute la réplique du Khan, se leva, prit les deux montures avec lui et se dirigea vers Tohsaka.

-Djébé ! Subotaï ! enchaîna le souverain.

Derrière le Khan, deux hommes levèrent la tête et s'entre-regardèrent. Lorsque le Khan se retourna vers eux, ils reprirent précipitamment leur position de soumission.

\- En éclaireurs, comme d'habitude… reprit le Khan en toisant les deux hommes du regard. Une flèche de feu : on accoure une flèche sifflante : on prend la fuite. Compris ?!

\- Oui mon Roi ! répondirent les deux hommes à l'unisson, tout en se redressant.

Djébé s'étira tandis que Subotai siffla entre ses doigts. Un bruit lointain de sabots frappant le sol s'éleva. Au détour d'une rue plongée dans l'obscurité, deux chevaux lancés au galop entrèrent dans le champ de vision d'Hideaki, le manquant de très peu. Djébé et Subotaï les montèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse, sans que ceux-ci ne se soient arrêtés. Ils disparurent dans les ténèbres du quartier.

Gengis Khan se plaça devant son dernier homme et l'observa quelques instants :

\- Rappelle moi, Djelme… Qui est ton Roi ? questionna l'homme de façon rhétorique.

Djelme ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Il releva lentement son visage et fixa Rider dans les yeux.

Un sourire fleurit au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il daigna enfin répondre :

\- Vous êtes mon Roi, affirma-t-il.

Le Khan sourit franchement.

\- Bien ! Tu ne quittes pas ton Roi des yeux, lui indiqua le souverain en pointant son regard d'un geste des deux doigts.

Djelme s'inclina :

\- Je suis à vous depuis ma naissance, mon Roi.

\- Allons-y ! répliqua le Souverain sans autre forme de cérémonie.

Gengis Khan jeta un rapide regard à son Master qui laissait Khubilai lui faire un garrot sur son bras, et rappela sa propre monture. Suivant le mouvement, Djelme se releva et siffla entre ses doigts.

Les deux chevaux arrivèrent de concert, et lorsque Djelme fut certain que son Souverain soit monté et près, il grimpa à son tour sur le dos de sa monture.

Gengis Khan donna le départ d'un claquement de langue.

Tohsaka, appuyé sur l'épaule de Khubilai, observa son Servant s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité.

L'homme serra une dernière fois le dispositif sur le bras du jeune homme, ramenant ainsi son attention.

Khubilai tira à lui l'un des chevaux et riva son regard dans celui du Master.

\- Vous sentez-vous capable de monter à cheval seul Monseigneur ? l'interrogea l'homme.

Le regard de Tohsaka passa rapidement du cheval à l'homme, incertain.

\- Je… Non. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

D'un geste, le mongol obligea le cheval à plier les pates jusqu'à se retrouver allongé sur le ventre.

Voyant l'attitude craintive de Tohsaka, Khubilai l'aida à s'installer sur la monture. Il donna la bride de l'animal au Master et maintint sa main dessus pour lui assurer le contrôle de la bête. D'un claquement de langue, il ordonna à l'animal de se relever. Tohsaka se crispa et agrippa sa main valide à la crinière de la monture. La bride toujours en main, son visage perdit ses couleurs lorsque le mongol relâcha la prise qu'il gardait sur l'animal. Le cheval s'ébroua dans l'instant et se mit à piétiner.

\- Je... Je ne suis vraiment pas serein, bafouilla Tohsaka. Tout à l'heure, il a cambré sans raison…

Avec douceur, Khubilai passa un bras sous l'encolure du cheval et vint coller la tête de l'animal contre lui. Il flatta son museau quelques instants et murmura à son oreille :

\- Таны мастер сонсох.

Le destrier se calma instantanément. Son souffle, apaisé, soulevait sa poitrine à un rythme bien plus lent. Ce que ressentit immédiatement Tohsaka.

L'homme sourit à l'animal et desserra lentement son étreinte.

Il se tourna vers Tohsaka :

\- Elle s'excuse pour ce qu'elle vous a fait subir Monseigneur. Elle ne le refera plus et implore votre miséricorde.

Les yeux ronds, Tohsaka ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Jusqu'à ce que sa douleur le lui rappelle.

\- Je lui accorde mais par pitié allons-nous en ! déblatéra-t-il en serrant les dents.

Khubilai acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et monta aisément sur sa propre monture.

Tout comme l'avait fait son Seigneur peu de temps auparavant, il ordonna aux deux animaux de partir au galop d'un claquement de langue.

Le mongol resta à hauteur du Master durant tout leur trajet, veillant à ce que l'état de ce dernier ne se dégrade pas plus encore. Il le rassura et lui donna des conseils pour se tenir de façon plus sereine sur sa monture.

Tohsaka lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant : rester concentrer sur les paroles de Khubilai lui permettait de se maintenir éveillé et d'oublier un tant soit peu la douleur de sa blessure.

Ils galopèrent ainsi durant de nombreuses minutes, suivant la même direction que les autres mongols.

Et malgré tout ce temps écoulé, rien n'avait changé aux alentours.

Les bâtiments se ressemblaient tous et donnaient la désagréable impression se répliquer indéfiniment au fur et à mesure de leur progression.

Ce quartier, quel qu'il soit, s'avérait sans fin.

Le nuage de buée qui s'élevait à chacune de leurs respirations semblait s'épaissir à chaque minute.

Tohsaka tremblait. Des vaisseaux sanguins rougeoyants striaient ses mains frigorifiées. Il les enfouissait tant bien que mal dans la crinière de l'animal et son corps entier se recroquevillait à la recherche de chaleur.

L'environnement était particulièrement oppressant. Il était impossible de voir au-delà d'une certaine distance.

Au loin, ils ne pouvaient voir que les ténèbres. L'architecture des bâtiments se dessinait à leur approche et disparaissait derrière eux, comme engloutie.

Impossible de se repérer dans un tel endroit, et la présence de Khubilai était plus que nécessaire à Tohsaka.

N'importe qui finirait par devenir fou en errant seul dans un tel labyrinthe.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Toute notion d'espace et de temps semblait avoir disparu.

Hideaki regardait vainement chaque intersection se répéter inlassablement.

Les structures se succédaient, étalant leurs ombres dans les ruelles adjacentes, alors même qu'aucune véritable source de lumière n'était identifiable.

Une cour, une ruelle, trois immeubles, leurs ombres, un banc, un hôtel, une cour, deux bâtiments leurs ombres, une ruelle, un portail, un vieux lampadaire éteint, un magasin de chaussures, trois bâtiments, leurs ombres, une ruelle, un escalier, une ombre, un pub, une charrette abandonnée, leurs ombres…

\- Monseigneur, interpella subitement Khubilai.

Tohsaka cessa son inventaire inconscient de ce qui défilait sous ses yeux pour prêter attention au mongol.

\- Je sais que la situation n'est pas idéale Monseigneur, reprit l'homme, mais je vous avoue qu'il me tardait de vous rencontrer en personne. Depuis que vous nous avez invoqué, nous avions l'occasion de vous observer au travers des yeux de notre Seigneur…

Tohsaka se promit de retenir cette information dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Si le nom de Khubilai résonne au travers du temps comme celui d'un des généraux du Grand Khan, il m'a pourtant été donné de suivre des voix plus oniriques que celles de la guerre, continua le mongol. Les Esprits m'ont choisi pour témoigner de leurs chants le message indicible des puissances qui régissent nos êtres. Ainsi, les miens nommèrent les être réceptifs et sensibles aux Voix : « Chaman ». Le lien que j'entretiens avec la Source de toute chose me permet de sublimer la nature en un miracle que l'on nomme aujourd'hui, sans le moindre doute, Magie.

Tohsaka ne savait plus vraiment si l'homme s'adressait encore à lui. Son regard perdu dans le lointain, ses paroles ne semblaient pas avoir un destinataire en particulier… Cependant cela n'avait rien de dérangeant bien au contraire. L'homme avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Ses mots, sa voix, faisaient résonner en Tohsaka un apaisement inexplicable.

\- Néanmoins, continua le Chaman, le sable s'est écoulé le long de la paroi de verre, rendant chaque jour plus lourde la partie inférieure du sablier. Bien des choses ont changé depuis les temps où mes pas suivaient encore les traces d'un destin en train de s'écrire sous le regard de Tengri. La magie n'y fait pas exception.

Enfin, le regard de Khubilai croisa celui d'Hideaki.

\- Ce que j'ai pu voir de la magie de votre époque me fascine. Vous êtes un grand mage, héritier Tohsaka.

Tohsaka ne répondit pas.

Khubilai soupira.

\- De là où j'étais, j'ai pu témoigner du comportement de mon Roi envers vous. Gengis Khan est un homme grand. Rien ni personne n'a jamais dicté sa conduite. Il a su gouverner un Empire à lui seul, et personne n'a pu le remettre en question. Et désormais invoqué en tant que Servant, il lui est inenvisageable de déroger à cet état de fait.

Tohsaka fixait résolument ses mains engourdies, lorsque le mongol lui annonça :

\- Je me permet de m'excuser en son nom.

Surpris, Tohsaka releva le regard vers son interlocuteur.

Avant même qu'il ait pu répondre, une lumière lointaine les interpella.

Au loin une flèche de feu filait vers le ciel.

\- Le signal ! s'exclama Khubilai, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Il claqua ses talons contre les flancs de sa monture et fila en redoublant de vitesse dans la direction du tir. Le cheval de Tohsaka suivit immédiatement celle du mongol.

Tohsaka plissa les yeux pour distinguer ce qui les entourait lorsqu'un bâtiment retint son attention.

\- Khubilai, arrêtez-vous !

Aussitôt les deux destriers pilèrent.

\- Monseigneur ? interrogea le Mongol inquiet en se rapprochant du Master.

\- Regardez… lui désigna Hideaki d'un geste.

En face d'eux se tenait une auberge au nom familier d'Aphrodite's Iris.

\- La maison de passe où j'avais retrouvé Rider… marmonna Hideaki pour lui-même avant de se tourner vers le mongol. Whitechapel ! Nous sommes à Whitechapel Khubilai !

L'air siffla.

\- MONSEIGNEUR !

Khubilai tendit son bras devant le visage de Tohsaka et une gerbe du sang lui aspergea la figure.

Les yeux fermés par reflexes, Hideaki rouvrit lentement les paupières pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de la pointe d'une lame qui transperçait désormais le bras de Khubilai.

\- Mille excuses Monseigneur, reprit tranquillement le mongol. Mon sang est venu vous tacher.

Le cœur de Tohsaka menaçait d'exploser sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Tout ce que son instinct comprenait, c'est qu'il avait échappé de peu à la mort.

Khubilai dégagea la vue du Master et observa le couteau qui transperçait son bras de part en part. Il fronça les sourcils puis le retira d'un mouvement sec.

Il banda la plaie avec un pan de tissu sommaire, mais la blessure saignait de façon anormalement abondante :

\- J'ignore qui a attenté à votre vie en vous lançant ce couteau, mais la blessure qui en résulte est maudite. Prenez garde à ne pas la toucher, les chevaux pourraient également en pâtir.

Tohsaka déglutit, lorsque le galop de plusieurs chevaux se fit entendre.

Djebé et Subbotaï rejoignirent Hideaki et Khubilai. Leurs chevaux encore piétinant ils s'adressèrent à leur camarade :

\- Eh Khubilai ! commença Subbotaï, t'aurais pas croisé l'ennemi ?

Khubilai mirait le bandage ensanglanté autour de sa blessure, songeur.

\- Pas exactement rétorqua-t-il en lui montrant son bras. Mais j'ai pu essuyer de la teneur de son Noble Phantasm.

Subbotaï approcha sa monture et saisit le bras de l'homme. Son visage se crispa après une brève observation de la teneur de la blessure.

\- Merde… C'est pas de la rigolade ça. Viens voir ça Djebé, la plaie est maudite. Elle devrait pas autant saigner. Si le Master en avait été victime il serait mort d'une hémorragie en… allez, quelques minutes ? Avec un tel Noble Phantasm, la moindre éraflure peut tourner en aller simple pour l'autre monde !

Le Master en question, qui écoutait avec attention derrière Subbotaï, aurait blêmi plus encore si cela lui avait été possible… Khubilai soupira en voyant le visage décomposé d'Hideaki.

\- N'ai crainte pour moi Subotaï. Je devrais pouvoir tenir le coup… Lequel de vous deux à tirer la flèche enflammée ? leur demanda Khubilai.

Djebé leva négligemment le bras pour se manifester.

\- C'est moi, lui répondit le mongol. J'ai vu notre homme : Manteau noir, haut de forme, des yeux rouges et une lame bardée d'inscriptions qui ne me disent rien de bon.

Khubilai tiqua et fronça les sourcils.

\- Sa lame ? interrogea-t-il pensif avant de baisser le regard vers sa plaie.

Il jeta des coups d'œil frénétiques autour de lui et fit tourner sa monture sur elle-même.

Subbotaï regarda le manège de son camarade avant de ricaner :

\- Qu'est ce tu nous fais Khubi ? T'as perdu quelque chose peut-être ?

-On peut t'aider tu sais… renchérit Djebé pour la forme, sourire en coin.

Sans prêter attention à la moquerie, cherchant encore du regard autour de lui, Khubilai répondit :

\- La lame, elle a disparu. C'est la lame que vous venez de me décrire et qui nous a été lancé. Elle s'est plantée dans mon bras, je l'en ai extirpé… Et la voici évanouie.

\- Ce qui veut dire que notre ennemi est ici chez lui et qu'il nous le fait ainsi savoir.

Subbotai et Djebé perdirent immédiatement leurs sourire.

Gengis Khan accompagné de Djelmé, son quatrième général, fit son apparition.

\- Qui a tiré la flèche de feu ? demanda à son tour le Khan.

Avec une attitude beaucoup moins nonchalante, Djebé se manifesta à nouveau sous le regard scrutateur de son Souverain.

Puis le Khan resta un instant coi devant le visage poisseux ensanglanté d'Hideaki. Il se tourna furieux vers Khubilai qu'il découvrit blessé.

Le Khan soupira et leva les yeux vers un ciel… sans Lune. Las, il se passa une main sur le visage avant de demander d'une voix sans équivoque :

\- Compte-rendu… maintenant !

Tohsaka perdit rapidement le fil de la conversation. Il devait tenir, c'est tout ce qui importait. Il fixa de façon vaseuse la devanture de la maison de passe, faisant danser son regard le long des lettres formant le nom d'Aphrodite's Iris.

Il ne fit pas attention au cheval qui se rapprocha de lui.

Gengis Khan posa une main puissante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Tu es entre de bonnes main auprès de Khubilai. Mais une grande partie de ta survie ne dépend que de toi. Tiens le coup gamin, c'est la ténacité qui te maintiendra en vie jusqu'au bout de la bataille.

Quelques bruits de galops plus tard, la voix de Khubilai résonna aux oreilles de Tohsaka.

\- Il est temps de reprendre notre chemin, Master.

Le général força le jeune homme à empoigner les brides de la monture et ils reprirent leur chemin. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Tohsaka avait bien reprit conscience de son environnement et lança les deux montures au galop.

Hideaki se retrouva à nouveau seul avec Khubilai. Il se fustigea de ne pas avoir été en mesure de suivre la conversation des cinq mongoles. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le Khan avait prévu de faire pour la suite. Et quelque chose dans l'air lui comprimait la poitrine. Il ne se sentait plus la force de demander. Il songea simplement aux mots de son Servant. Il devait tenir, être tenace, ne serait-ce que de volonté.

Un hennissement, et Tohsaka vit le cheval de Khubilai trébucher avant de sentir une force l'agripper et le plaquer au sol.

Khubilai, au sol, tenta de se relever, mais son pied resta résolument coincé sous le destrier inerte.

Il hurla en direction d'Hideaki :

\- RECULEZ MONSEIGNEUR ! RECULEZ !

Tohsaka ne pouvait pas bouger. Quelque chose était couché sur lui. Il en sentait la forme, la masse, la présence. Il ne pouvait pas se lever.

Il commença à paniquer.

Il tenta désespérément de prendre appui sur ses mains pour se soulever malgré la force qu'exerçait « la chose » sur lui. Sa respiration se saccadait tendit qu'il sentait bouger la massa humanoïde au-dessus de lui.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'un objet froid entra en contact avec sa joue.

Il s'immobilisa.

L'information lui fit l'effet d'un ouragan, bousculant le peu de raison qu'il s'efforçait de garder. Un torrent de pensées informes tournoya dans sa tête pour finalement ne former qu'une formule claire et bien trop nette, qui martelait ses tempes au rythme de son cœur :

« Je vais mourir. »

L'objet froid descendit lentement…

« Je vais mourir. »

De sa joue à son cou…

« Je vais mourir. »

Pour qu'enfin sa pointe…

« Je vais mourir. »

Placée méticuleusement sous sa pomme d'Adam…

« Je vais mourir. »

Commence délicatement à transperc-

**_\- JE NE PEUX PAS MOURIR MAINTENANT !_ **

Les mots emprunts de fureur prirent vie et s'embrasèrent en une nuée flamboyante.

Immédiatement, les flammèches rencontrèrent un obstacle. Elles s'accrochèrent à chaque parcelle de ce qui se découvrit ainsi en une silhouette humaine et commencèrent à l'engloutir voracement.

Hideaki, les yeux écarquillés, pu enfin voir son opposant. C'était bien un homme. Les flammes recouvrant entièrement son buste l'empêchaient cependant d'en faire un portrait complet. Grand, vêtu d'un long manteau sombre et d'un chapeau haut-de-forme léché par les flammes, il était impossible de discerner son visage, mis à part deux lueurs rouges plus vives encore que les flammes qui rougeoyaient à l'emplacement de ce qui devaient être ses yeux.

La silhouette, en proie aux flammes fit trois pas titubant en arrière. Elle n'hurla pas, ne se débâtit pas non plus… Son attitude semblait démontrer plus de surprise que de douleur.

Un sifflement lointain retentit, puis une nuée de flèches flamboyantes assaillirent l'ennemi, arrêtant là l'observation de Tohsaka.

Il se protégea immédiatement les yeux des éclats de bois et d'étincelles qui en jaillirent.

La pluie de projectile martela effrènement le sol, embrasant la terre. Le bruit mat d'une dernière flèche s'empalant dans le sol vint clore le désastre incendiaire qui entourait Tohsaka. Un silence s'établit, uniquement brisé par la combustion longue et latente des flammes.

Tohsaka, abasourdit balaya du regard l'étendue calcinée brillant d'un feu dévastateur. Le calme revenu il prit conscience de sa situation lorsque ses yeux eurent fini de faire le tour des lieux. Il se retrouvait complètement encerclé de flammes. Il se releva précipitamment. Il trébucha, tenant son bras blessé plus par habitude que par réelle douleur, l'adrénaline de la situation lui faisant oublier celle-ci.

Haletant il chercha désespérément un moyen de se frayer un chemin au travers de ce fourneau.

Il s'arrêta. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il déglutit et plaça lentement une main face à lui.

Au travers des flammes une silhouette noire s'avançait.

Ses jambes commencèrent déjà à fléchir, subissant le contrecoup de son état lamentable. Il ne pourrait pas rester debout bien longtemps… ni même conscient d'ailleurs.

La silhouette était imposante… mais il ne pouvait plus se fier à ce qu'il voyait.

Il se surprit d'ailleurs à rouvrir les yeux qu'il venait de fermer par épuisement. Ses genoux s'étaient retrouvés au sol sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Sa main toujours levée touchait presque le sol.

La silhouette avait disparu.

Une main agrippa fermement son épaule et Tohsaka se retourna vivement vers l'homme qui le surplombait, son regard illuminé par les flammes du brasier.

\- Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre tueur de femmes… gronda le Khan, maître de cet enfer.

x

* * *

x

Le couloir de l'aile droite était vide. Au fond de celui-ci une baie vitrée faisait entrer la lumière blafarde de cet après-midi au temps si froid et nuageux. Les douces couleurs pastelles qui ornaient les lieux en devenaient pâles et mornes.

En cette heure où les occupants de la demeure Edelfelt se trouvaient pris à leurs occupations, une porte vint à s'entrouvrir. Un œil scrutateur observa l'activité inexistante du couloir. La détentrice de cette œil, méfiante et méticuleuse ouvrit finalement la porte, juste assez pour passer sa tête et vérifier l'autre bout du couloir.

Certaine de ne pas être vu, Sarah Edelfelt sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les cuisines. Arrivant devant l'entrée des cuisines, elle grimaça en voyant Mark discuter avec sa sœur. Elle fit demi-tour et se retrouva dans l'entrée du manoir.

Sans prendre le temps de se couvrir elle sortit et courut pour fuir le froid le plus rapidement possible. Elle longea le bâtiment et en fit le tour. Elle arriva devant une vieille porte brune disposée en face d'un petit jardin cultivable.

Elle frappa le bâtant de la porte en bois et attendit qu'on lui ouvre en serrant vainement son châle autour de ses épaules. Une jeune fille au visage mutin vint lui ouvrir.

\- Mlle Sarah ?! répliqua la jeune fille surprise de voir sa maîtresse venir par la porte de service.

Sarah ne prit pas la peine de répondre et entra sans cérémonie pour s'abriter au chaud.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. On ne voyait guère plus que de vagues ombres qui devaient certainement être des vivres s'amoncelant dans la pièce. Il s'agissait de la réserve dont s'occupait parfois Anna, la jeune servante qui venait de lui ouvrir.

Anna, encombrée par une corbeille pleine d'oignon, ferma la porte d'un coup d'épaule et posa sa charge pour s'informer de la présence de sa maîtresse en ces lieux.

\- Mlle Sarah ? Que vous arrive-t-il Mademoiselle ?

Sarah regarda furtivement la porte qui menait aux cuisines. La lumière et l'activité de celles-ci leur parvenaient par-dessous la porte. Elle baissa ensuite le regard, penaude, sans répondre à sa servante. Celle-ci sembla pourtant comprendre la situation :

\- Encore ?! répondit Anna à la réplique muette de Sarah.

Le ton et l'attitude sans gêne propres à la servante firent réagirent la sœur Edelfelt :

\- Je… Je ne fais pas exprès Anna ! répliqua Sarah en reprenant un peu de sa contenance.

\- Mais enfin Mademoiselle ! Vous allez finir par briser tout ce qui se trouve dans ce manoir à ce rythme !

Sarah ne répondit pas, gênée et mal à l'aise.

\- Oui… bon… tenta-t-elle. Toujours est il que j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à tout nettoyer ! Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que Mark sache qu'une nouvelle pièce de la collection de MADAME Mary Edelfet a été brisée…

\- D'autant plus que la réprimande finit toujours par me retomber dessus… grogna la jeune servante.

A ces mots Sarah eut un rire nerveux et le regard fuyant.

\- Anna s'il te plait… implora Sarah.

Anna soupira.

\- Où est-ce donc cette fois ? abdiqua la jeune fille.

Sarah retrouva son sourire et tira la servante par le bras pour sortir dans le jardin.

\- Dans ma chambre ! Viens !

\- Mademoiselle, non ! Monsieur Mark doit travailler dans le jardin aujourd'hui ! Ordre de Madame.

Sarah s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant.

\- Curieux, je l'ai vu devant les cuisines juste avant de venir…

Anna intégra l'information puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la lucarne servant de fenêtre.

\- Vous avez raison, il n'est pas encore là.

Des bruits de pas lourds se firent entendre du côté des cuisines :

\- … de la deuxième cueillette de l'an passé. Je le sais bien, cependant nous… résonna la voix de Mark dans la cuisine.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'entre-regardèrent et foncèrent hors de la réserve.

Elles eurent à peine le temps de quitter le jardin en tournant à l'angle du bâtiment qu'elles entendirent la voix grave du majordome hurler :

\- ANNA !

Les deux complices continuèrent leur course jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir.

Tout en tenant la manche de sa Servante qu'elle tirait derrière elle, Sarah dévala les escaliers jusqu'à retrouver le couloir de sa chambre.

Dans un même élan elle ouvrit en grand la porte de ses appartements, poussa la servante à l'intérieur, rentra à sa suite en claquant la porte, se retourna et ferma à celle-ci à clef.

Sarah, exténuée par sa course, s'appuya dos à la porte et respira un grand coup. Devant elle, Anna était pliée en deux haletante. Elle aussi reprenait tranquillement son souffle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent Sarah éclata de rire et Anna la suivit.

Lorsqu'enfin les deux femmes se calmèrent, Sarah épuisée demanda :

\- Tu crois qu'il m'a vu ?

\- Non je ne pense pas Mademoiselle… Monsieur Mark n'a eu le temps que de me voir quitter mon poste de travail. Je vais devoir faire profil bas cette semaine.

\- Je suis désolée Anna, réalisa Sarah.

Anna balaya l'air d'un geste de la main :

\- Peu importe. Où avez-vous donc brisé ce vase Mademoiselle ?

Sarah se rembrunit à cette mention et l'emmena dans un petit bureau ou s'organisait toute une galerie de plantes d'intérieur soigneusement tenues, rangées et étiquetées sur de grandes étagères vitrées. Au centre de la pièce, sur une table de travail, une orchidée blanche striée de pourpre gisait entourée de terre. Des éclats de porcelaine étaient éparpillées autant sur la table qu'aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Anna en fut surprise :

\- Bon sang Mademoiselle ! Ce vase à littéralement éclaté ! Vous ne vous êtes pas blessé j'espère ?!

\- Je vais bien Anna, ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura Sarah.

La servante fronça les sourcils.

\- Mademoiselle, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Je sais que depuis quelques temps ce genre de maladresses peuvent vous arriver… Mais là, cela va faire quatre fois en seulement deux jour !

\- Je… Je sais Anna, je sais…

Anna observa sa maîtresse, inquiète.

Puis elle débarrassa la salle des éclats de porcelaine, nettoya le bureau et trouva un autre vase pour ranger l'orchidée de Sarah.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle se tourna vers sa maîtresse qui s'était assise sur une chaise à l'entrée du bureau. Elle accrocha son regard étrangement fatigué et Sarah retrouva un léger sourire :

\- Merci d'être venue m'aider Anna, tu es la seule sur laquelle je peux vraiment compter ici.

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous Mademoiselle ?

Sarah se passa une main sur le visage et lui répondit :

\- Oui… Oui Anna… pourrais-tu me prendre un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain s'il te plait ? Je pense que notre petite course m'a asséché la gorge.

Anna trouva un verre dans la salle de bain de sa maîtresse et lui apporta le verre d'eau demandée.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que j'y retourne moi. Passez une bo-

A peine Sarah eut elle saisit le verre, que celui-ci vola en éclat. Anna cria de surprise et s'abrita pas réflexe. Sarah médusée, fixait ses deux mains tailladées et ensanglantées.

Le temps que chacune réalise se qu'il venait de se passa Anna prit la parole :

\- Là Mademoiselle, il va falloir penser à faire consulter…

x

* * *

x

Trois chevaux sautèrent par-dessus les flammes. Tohsaka reconnut les trois cavaliers mongols.

Les trois hommes armés d'arc composites aux courbes uniques calmèrent leurs montures trépignantes.

La poigne du Khan sur l'épaule du jeune homme se raffermit :

\- Rester grouper aurait été une erreur… Notre ennemi aurait simplement attendu dans l'ombre que nous nous épuisions. Ce lieu est son espace, son environnement, et bien plus encore. Il aurait très bien pu attendre éternellement que l'on perde nos forces. C'est pour cela qu'il fallait le tenter, lui faire croire que nous baissions notre garde pour que lui-même abaisse la sienne.

Tohsaka fixait le sol en écoutant le plus attentivement possible. Il comprit mais ne répondit cependant pas. Ce que le Khan fit à sa place.

\- Il nous fallait un appât… désolé gamin.

Hideaki ne répondit pas. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à réfléchir d'ailleurs. Il avait compris dans l'ensemble ce que lui avait dit son Servant mais les mots perdaient rapidement leur sens à ses oreilles. Une main tendue apparut devant son visage. Celle de Temudjin.

Il ne réfléchit pas et la saisit.

Le Khan le tira debout avec force et passa le bras du jeune homme par-dessus son épaule pour l'aider à tenir.

Au même moment, l'environnement irréel de Whitechapel disparut, emportant avec lui le brasier provoqué par les mongols.

Un peu plus loin Djebé et Subötai aidaient Khubilai à se dérober du cadavre qui l'écrasait sous le regard amusé de Djelmé.

Rider, sentant peu à peu le corps de Tohsaka glisser raffermit sa poigne et se dépêcha de le faire grimper sur sa propre monture.

Il se hissa à son tour derrière lui et lança un dernier regard à ses hommes :

\- завсарлага

Toujours en train d'aider Khubilai à se relever, les quatre hommes disparurent dans un véritable coup de tonnerre, chevaux compris.

Gengis Khan talonna sa monture et partit au galop en direction du manoir Edelfelt.


End file.
